A Torres Affair
by mbufton12
Summary: AU. Callie is married to Owen and has a three year old son, Sam. She is happier than she has ever been. But, will her feelings for her close friend Arizona disrupt her supposedly perfect life?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first time publishing a story on here. I have sort of used the 'What If' episode of Grey's as a starting idea. But really it is just Callie and Owen are married and most of the other characters mentioned have the same normal** **story lines. Leave me reviews if you like the story or even if you don't like it. I will try to post pretty often. Chapter two will come quick. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Callie wakes up to the sun shining on her face. She has to be at work around ten and looks over to her alarm clock to check the time. 8:17. She has some time to get ready and make breakfast for her husband and son. She rolls over to see a ginger head turned away from her. She reaches out and runs her hand down the pale soft skin of her husband's back and feels him start to move under her touch. He slowly turns to face her with a sleepy smile spread over his masculine features.

"Good Morning," Callie says softly while reaching up to caress his face and runs her thumb over his pronounced cheek bone.

"Good Morning," he replies as he slowly opens his eyes and leans into her touch. He reaches out to Callie and pulls her to him by the small of her back. "What time is it?" He asks while leaning down and kissing her neck softly.

"Eight fifteen-ish, so we still have some time before Sam wakes up." She smiles and moves her head to give him more access to her neck. He continues kissing up to her ear where he nibbles lightly and whispers.

"What should we do Mrs. Hunt?" He growls as he slides over top of her and brings his lips back to hers. He kisses Callie softly at first, but she wraps one hand behind his neck and pulls him deeper into the kiss.

"MOM!" They hear Sam shouting down the hall as he has clearly woken up and wants breakfast. Owen pulls back from their kiss and smiles his sheepish 'we tried' smile before rolling off Callie and to his side of the bed. Callie smiles and sits up leaning against the headboard.

"We are in here honey," She yells back to Sam who then runs down the hall and into their room. Owen stands up in his pajama pants and scoops up their three year old son into his arms.

"Hey kiddo, you're up early." Owen walks toward the bedroom door as Callie stands up and walks around the bed to the bathroom. She stops and kisses Sam's head and then Owen.

"I'm gonna shower then I can make us some coffee," she says while walking into the bathroom.

"Okay, I'll get started on some eggs and toast for breakfast. You wanna help me make some breakfast big guy." He carries Sam down the hall and Callie can hear them laughing on their way to the kitchen.

She never thought she could be so happy. She showers and makes some coffee for her amazing husband before they leave for work, bringing Sam with them to drop off at the hospital's day care. The whole way to work they talk to Sam who tells them about the episode of Scooby Doo he watched yesterday and Callie can't help but giggle at his enthusiasm as Owen drives and smiles to her. Callie loves her family and feels like things couldn't be going better.

* * *

They arrive at the hospital and go their separate ways as Owen takes Sam to day care and Callie changes into her scrubs and heads to check that her knee replacement is still scheduled for this morning. On the way she stops by the coffee cart to talk to Mark who is buying coffees for him and Little Grey.

"Torres! How is my favorite Ortho surgeon this beautiful morning?" Mark says loudly while they walk toward the elevators together.

"I am fantastic. How are you and Little Grey doing?" They continue the conversation as the elevator doors open and they step on.

* * *

It is only 10:20 in the morning and Arizona has already had a case come in the emergency room and fixed a bowl perforation on a nine year old. She needs coffee but Bailey also just paged her for a consult so she heads to the elevator. She is thinking about how she is off tomorrow and has no plans yet for tonight. Her mind wanders to Sarah, the scrub nurse she has gone on a few dates with recently. Maybe I will see if she is free tonight, she thinks to herself.

Callie and Mark are in the elevator continuing their conversation.

"Lexie and I are great. We talked last night and we might move in together soon."

"Wow big step for you Sloan, are you nervous?"

"Never. Sloan men don't get nervous, Torres."

Arizona presses the button for the elevator and the doors open to reveal Calliope Torres, the sexy Latina Chief of Ortho with luscious brown hair and curves in all the right places. Callie is standing with Mark Sloan, the best Plastic Surgeon on the west coast and one of Arizona's closest friends; they bonded over picking up women.

"Yeah right," Callie scoffs as the elevator doors open and she comes face to face with the heart stopping gorgeous blonde that confuses her mind. Dr. Arizona Robbins, Chief of Pediatric Surgery and Mark's only other close female friend.

"Calliope, Mark, how are you all this morning?" Arizona smiles and her dimples make Callie's knees go weak but she hides her infatuation well. Arizona loves flirting with Callie, although Callie never seems to notice. She wants to change that.

"Hey Robbins, I am awesome this morning," Mark smiles and steps to the side to let her join them on the elevator. "How are you Rollergirl?" Mark asks referring to Arizona's well known hospital nickname given to her for wearing skate shoes at work.

"I'm doing well, already had a surgery this morning on a nine year old and now I'm needed on a consult for Bailey." She stands between Callie and Mark as the elevator doors close and they go down one floor to Arizona's destination. "How bout you Calliope?" She turns and smiles at Callie before looking her up and down once subtly. She can't help but check the Latina out. Arizona thinks Callie is so attractive but wonders if Callie even realizes how beautiful she is.

"I am fine thank you," Callie says curtly while catching the blonde checking her out. She gives her a look and Arizona knows she has been caught but doesn't seem to care. She makes eye contact again and gives Callie a devious smirk. Arizona wants to see what Callie will do when she realizes the blonde is flirting with her. The elevator doors open and she turns away from Callie and walks out. But before they close again she turns back to the brunette.

"See ya around Calliope," she says while dropping her voice an octave and winking at Callie. Mark's jaw drops at Arizona's lack of subtlety and the blonde sees it out of the corner of her eye before the elevator closes again. Callie turns to Mark and his eyes are glued to the door where Arizona once stood.

"Did I miss something? When did Robbins start flirting with you so blatantly?" He finally closes his mouth and brings his attention back to Callie as the elevator starts moving again.

"What do you mean blatantly? She has never flirted with me at all before."

"Oh sure she hasn't," he says mockingly, "you just have no idea when a woman is flirting with you."

"Well I knew she was flirting now," she says gesturing her hand to the open space in the elevator. The doors open and they both walk out onto the OR floor. Lexie is waiting for Mark and smiles when she sees him coming.

"She flirts with you all the time just never that obviously." Mark says a little quieter so Lexie won't overhear him.

"Whatever Mark, even if she is flirting, I don't care. I am not interested in women. And even if I was it doesn't matter because I am happily married. Besides she is a player and far too full of herself." She says lying through her teeth. She loves that Arizona is flirting with her.

"Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself?" He asks with a knowing smirk on his face before turning to hand Lexie her coffee. Callie scoffs and starts to walk past them.

"Hey Little Grey, wanna scrub in on a knee replacement with me?" She asks just to spite Mark and steal his girl for a few hours.

"Oh my God yes when?" She smiles and hands her coffee back to Mark.

"Right now come on." She turns to Mark and kisses him quickly before running after the brunette as she walks down the hallway.

* * *

Arizona left the elevator and started walking to the room where Bailey is waiting for her. But she can't keep her thoughts off Callie. She is not sure why she continues to flirt with her every time she sees her. She knows that Callie is married and has a son, but she can't help the attraction she feels to her. Arizona thinks Callie is the most beautiful woman in this hospital and Callie has no idea the effect she has on Arizona. Maybe I just need to be her friend, Arizona thinks, have her close and let her be in my life in some way.

Arizona reaches the room Bailey is in and pulls herself out of her own head. She sees Bailey talking to the parents of a young girl who is sitting in the bed and looks to be about six. The blonde steps into the room and Bailey notices her entrance.

The consultation goes well and they leave the room together about twenty minutes later.

"Thank you for your help in there," Bailey says while ringing her hands together and avoiding eye contact. "I am just at a loss with this case and she used to be your old boss's patient, so I thought you might have some fresh ideas for treatment."

"Of course Bailey, I think our new plan will be an effective alternative to the original treatment plan and should hopefully be a much longer fix." Robbins says while walking toward the closest nurses' station with Bailey. "Don't be nervous, Bailey," the surgeon looks up to Arizona and Arizona flashes her best smile, "this is a great plan. It will work."

"I know, I know. I just have been treating this little girl for a few years now and would really like to give her a more permanent solution this time." She seems to be calming down a little but needs one more reassurance.

"We got this Bailey, no problem." Arizona pats her shoulder and Bailey smiles and confirms with a nod. The blonde walks past her to talk to Sarah, a tall red headed nurse. They have gone on a few dates and Arizona wants to see if she is free tonight. Arizona is going to get out of work at a decent time and has tomorrow off. Sarah sees her coming and smirks.

"Dr. Robbins," she says in a deep voice, "Is there anything I can do for you today?" She tries to act nonchalant but her eyes wonder over Arizona's body and her lips part slightly while she breathes in a deep breath before her eyes return to the blonde's.

"Hello Sarah," Arizona says while purposely biting her lip to distract the red head even further, her eyes flash to the other woman's lips and her breath hitches as Arizona rakes her teeth over her lip before releasing it from the bite. "I was wondering if you were free tonight?" She finishes asking and Sarah gives her head a slight shake to refocus on the conversation at hand.

"Uhh um yeah I am free tonight," she stumbles over her words and smiles sheepishly at the blonde.

"Good, if I get out at a decent time, we should get a drink or something." She nods slowly at Arizona's request and Arizona fights back a giggle. "Okay I will text you when I am done and we can meet up." Sarah nods again and this time Arizona does giggle and turns to walk away. She sees Mark leaning against the wall to her right laughing quietly to himself. She walks over to him.

"What are you laughing at McSteamy?" She asks, putting a little disgust behind her question.

"You really just know how to work'em don't ya?" He chuckles and turns to walk with her down the hall. "Maybe I should have taken notes from you."

"What do you mean Mark? The 'Sloan Method' not working out for ya?" She teases him.

"No it works just fine, and I don't need it anymore. I have Lexie now and we are good."

"Good I am glad you're happy," She looks at him and smile and he returns it.

"What about you and red head back there? How is that going?" He asks while nodding his head back toward the nurses' station. Arizona turns back to see Sarah still staring at her but when they make eye contact she quickly turns around trying not to be caught gawking at the blonde. She fails.

"Sarah. She is good. We have gone on a few dates but nothing serious. I am dating a couple people right now, but none of them are anything special." Arizona turns back to look where they are walking and drops her eyes to the floor.

"Have anybody in mind that you would want to be serious with?" He asks and somehow with his tone she knows he thinks he knows some secret she is keeping from herself.

"Like who Sloan?" Arizona says with laughter behind her words.

"A certain Ortho surgeon that you were flirting with rather intensely earlier." He says it like he wants his two best friends to get together and Arizona stops dead in her tracks and turns to face him.

"She is married Mark." She says a little too defensively. She realizes that she probably just confirmed his suspicions more. His face lights up like he just won the lottery and she tries to backtrack quickly. "And no, I don't think of her like that I just want to be her friend and get to know her more. She isn't even gay." He still has a knowing smirk on his face.

"Sure thing Robbins," he smacks the side of her arm playfully, "whatever you say." He smirks and turns and walks away from the shocked doctor. She is still standing there dumbfounded for a second. What the hell just happened she wonders.

"Oh go do a liposuction or something," she yells after him and draws the attention of a few passersby. She storms off down the hall in another direction so she doesn't have to talk to Mark again. What if he is right?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews. I am really enjoying writing this. I have a general idea of where I want to take the story, but suggestions and input are welcome. Here is Chapter 2. I have already started Chapter 3 so it probably won't be long for another update as long as I don't get blocked. Have Fun :)**

* * *

Chapter 2:

In the cafeteria around lunch time, Callie goes to sit with Mark even though she isn't sure she wants to hear what he is going to say about her and Rollergirl. She is confused enough about the topic without Mark making it worse for her. She liked it better when she didn't know that Arizona was flirting with her. Now she is even more confused, she is definitely attracted to Arizona, but knows the blonde is a total player. Not that that matters. Callie is married and happy. Yeah right, if you were happy you wouldn't even be noticing Arizona she chides herself.

"Look who it is, Miss I don't know when people flirt with me." Mark says teasing her as she sits down with him.

"It's not that I don't know I just don't care because I am married." She says with a smile spread across her face pointing to her wedding ring for emphasis.

* * *

Arizona walks into the cafeteria to get some lunch when she sees Callie with her tray walking to sit with Mark. She wants to talk to Callie again, but isn't sure she should. She gets in line and grabs a sandwich, chips, and a drink. She buys her food and turns around toward the tables. Screw it! She thinks and walks over to Callie and Mark's table.

"Oh if that's not an excuse for flirting ineptitude than I don't know what is." Mark chuckles and smirks at Callie. She avoids his taunt and looks down to eat her food. Arizona walks up quietly and pulls out the chair next to Callie. The noise startles Callie and she looks up to see who is sitting down. Seeing the subject of her and Mark's conversation sitting down next to her makes her almost choke on her food. Arizona sits down and notices Callie's reaction to her.

"Hey guys," Arizona smiles up at Callie then looks to Mark who is smiling back at her. She knows she has interrupted the end of a conversation and can't keep her curiosity in check. "Watcha talkin' about?"

"Oh nothing, just about how Callie here…" Mark starts to answer her but Callie quickly cuts him off.

"Had a successful knee replacement this morning and beat my personal fastest time on that surgery." She jumps in to stop Mark from telling Arizona about the flirting conversation. They don't need to talk about that she thinks.

"Wow that is impressive," Arizona knows that isn't really what they were talking about but lets it slide. She takes a bite of her sandwich. Callie is still staring at her and can't seem to stop. Callie starts to wonder, maybe we should just be friends and that's why I feel this attraction to her. Arizona can tell Callie is still staring but doesn't know what to do. Luckily Mark breaks the tension for them.

"Anyone wanna go get drinks with me tonight at Joe's?" Mark asks interrupting Callie's thoughts and getting Arizona to look up from her food. "Lexie is working late tonight and early tomorrow so she can't go."

Both Arizona and Callie take a second to refocus on what Mark is asking them. Before either of them can answer he is talking again with a smirk on his face.

"I mean unless you already have plans tonight Robbins," he looks up at Arizona and Callie does too. Arizona is surprised by his comment then remembers that he saw her talking to Sarah earlier. She looks at Callie and they make eye contact for a second before Callie realizes the blonde probably has a date tonight. Disappointed she focuses her attention back to her food. She shouldn't be bothered by this but she is. Arizona sees her drop her eyes and quickly decides to blow off Sarah to spend time with Callie.

"No Mark I have no plans tonight," she puts down her sandwich and looks up to Mark. She wipes her hands on a napkin, looks at Callie who has re-entered the conversation. "Why would you think that?" She asks directing the question back to Mark.

"Oh no reason," he says but isn't looking at Callie or Arizona. He is looking over Arizona's head at someone. Callie follows his eyes and sees Sarah, her best scrub nurse, walking by and staring at Arizona intensely. Sarah is staring so intently she doesn't even notice Mark and Callie looking at her. Arizona notices both of them looking past her and turns to see Sarah, who finally looks away when Arizona sees her. Arizona smiles and returns her eyes to Mark's.

"No Mark, no plans for me. I would love to join you for drinks." She accepts his invitation with a little too much sweetness in her tone. Mark's smile widens and he looks to Callie for her answer to drinks.

"What about you Callie, got any plans tonight?" He has a devilish grin on his face. He is trying to get Callie and Arizona together and drunk.

"No Mark, I have no plans tonight either. Let's go get some drinks." She nods and looks to Arizona smiling. Arizona looks at her and smiles too. Callie loves her smile, it is beautiful and it brings out her adorable dimples. She gets lost in Arizona's smile for a second and stares longer than she should. Arizona isn't looking away either though and her eyes keep flicking from Callie's eyes to her lips. Callie finally pulls herself together and drops her brown eyes from the blue ones they were locked to before Mark can notice their obvious chemistry. Callie decides she should probably leave before Mark does notice their staring.

"I am going to go get ready for my next surgery." She says while grabbing her tray and standing up to leave. "I'll see you guys later tonight. Where should we meet, at Joe's or in the lobby?" She looks at Mark since this is his plan.

"How bout we meet in the lobby at the end of shift? When are you off?" He looks at Arizona.

"I finish at 8 tonight and I am off tomorrow so no rush for me." She looks up to Callie for her to answer the same question.

"I should be able to get out of here around 9." Callie looks at Mark who is contemplating the best time to meet.

"Okay how about we meet at 9 then? I'm off at 8 too so we can just wait for you Cal until you're done." Both Arizona and Mark look at each other and nod then up to Callie. She shakes her head knowing it is dumb to make them wait an hour in the lobby for her.

"Why don't you guys just go to Joe's when you are done and I will meet you there once I get off for the night?" She looks back and forth between them and they look at each other.

"Yeah that is a better plan," Arizona says while nodding to Mark.

"You might have to catch up with us when you get there though." Mark smiles and chuckles and both Arizona and Callie laugh with him.

"Now go to your surgery and let us finish eating our lunch," Arizona says teasingly to Callie. They both laugh lightly again smiling at one another. Callie nods and turns to leave the cafeteria.

She throws out her extra food and leaves her tray before leaving and walking to the elevators. She can't shake her thoughts about Arizona though. Why did she say she didn't have plans if she clearly did, and why is she willing to blow off a hot red head for Mark and me? She wonders. Maybe Mark was just being a jerk and she didn't really have plans already. Maybe getting drinks with her is a terrible idea. I already have enough trouble hiding my attraction to her when I am sober, it will be much harder when I am drunk. Although this will be a good way to get to know her and maybe become friends with her. You can't worry about this right now. It is surgery time. Get your head in the game Callie. She says to herself as the elevator opens and she steps in.

* * *

Arizona changed into her street clothes at the end of her shift and did her make up before meeting Mark in the lobby around eight. He is standing with Little Grey and smiling brightly at her. Arizona knew Mark was a player in the past but she can tell he really loves Lexie. She walks up next to them and announces her presence.

"Hey Lex," she says smiling to the younger doctor. Mark and Lexie step slightly back from one another and turn to face Arizona.

"Hi Dr. Robbins," she says smiling and holding Mark's hand still. He looks at Arizona briefly then looks at Lexie again.

"You can call me Arizona when I'm not working," she says before turning her attention to Mark. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah let's go," he says before turning to kiss Lexie goodbye. "Come over when you're done," he says to her and kisses her softly.

"Okay, have fun guys. Don't get into any trouble you two." She smirks at both of them and starts to walk away still looking at them.

"We wouldn't dream of it," Mark says with a wink and turns to face Arizona. She is giving him a sideways look wondering what kind of trouble he is going to get her into. He notices her head tilt, "what?"

"Let's just go," she says with a huff and walks out the front of the hospital. Mark quickly walks after her as they make their way across the street to Joe's bar.

* * *

By the time Callie gets to Joe's, about an hour after Arizona and Mark, they are pretty tipsy. They are sitting at a high top table with three seats. One is open for Callie to sit on and both Arizona and Mark are working on beers. They have already each had two shots of tequila and are feeling nice and buzzed. Callie bypasses them at first to grab herself a shot and beer at the bar. She wants to watch them for a few minutes and get a feel of how drunk they are.

Arizona is feeling her buzz and in her hazy mind really wants to be with Callie. Just to talk to her and get to know her more. She knows the basics and some minor details from Mark, but she wants more. She wants to know Callie's deep dark secrets.

"Robbins!" Mark yells even though Arizona is right next to him. She looks up to him with her eyes wide, surprised by his volume.

"What the hell Mark?" Arizona says back to him with an annoyed look on her face.

"Oh sorry," he states quieting down substantially. "What time is it? Shouldn't Callie be here by now?" He asks while looking around the bar.

Callie who is listening to their conversation giggles before grabbing her beer in one hand and her shot in the other. She has yet to take her first drink, but decides to join her friends before she does. She stands up and moves to the table Mark and Arizona are at, when they see her Arizona's eyes light up and she smiles widely while Mark just smiles.

"There you are Torres," Mark says while patting the empty seat for her to sit down. She does and puts down her drinks.

"Hope you guys didn't get too far ahead of me." She says while nodding to their half empty beers. They both look down at their drinks then up to each other smiling.

"Well we'll just have to catch you up." Arizona says smiling to Callie. "Take that shot and then let's play a game to get things moving." Callie likes this idea and knocks back the shot of tequila. Arizona smiles at Callie's obedience and while her head is tilted back Arizona takes the opportunity to check out her ample cleavage. Callie brings her head back down and catches the blonde staring at her boobs. They make eye contact again and Callie lifts an eyebrow at her.

"What game did you have in mind?" She asks her voice deeper than normal and a smirk on her lips.

"Never have I ever." Arizona doesn't hesitate and looks to Mark to see if he likes the idea. He perks up at the suggestion and smiles.

"Yes, I love it Robbins let's play." He is eager. He knows some good ones that will get both of his friends drinking quickly. Callie smiles at both of them. Arizona knows this is a quick and easy way to learn a lot about Callie.

"I need another shot first," Callie says, "this is probably going to get interesting and I need to be less sober to handle it." She walks to the bar and orders another shot. She brings it back to the table and downs it. Here we go she thinks.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay, so third chapter in less than 24 hours. This one is a little shorter but very juicy. I am not so sure of my next step so Chapter 4 might take a little longer. Reviews are of course welcome. Thank you to Calzonafan123 for the idea regarding Owen. Read away!**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Arizona, Mark, and Callie are sitting around a high top table at Joe's. They are about to play Never have I ever and both Callie and Arizona are a little nervous. They both know this is a good way to get to know the other, but don't want to give away too much. Mark can't wait to make this game interesting for all of them.

"I'm going first," he says and both Callie and Arizona roll their eyes. "Why are you rolling your eyes?" He asks both of them.

"Of course you're going first," Arizona starts.

"You have the most dirt on both of us," Callie finishes and they look at each other and laugh.

"Never have I ever slept with a nurse from the hospital." He says and both him and Arizona drink. Callie isn't surprised that he has, but wants to know about who Arizona slept with.

"What nurse have you slept with?" Callie asks her and the blonde smirks at Callie's curiosity. She is about to answer Callie's question but Mark speaks over her.

"That's not part of the game Torres," Mark steps in before Arizona can answer. "Your turn Robbins," he looks over to Arizona who takes a second to think of a good one.

"Never have I ever had sex with a woman." She says with a crooked smile and drinks. Mark drinks too and Callie hesitantly brings her glass to her lips and takes a drink. Arizona's jaw drops at this new found knowledge. "Calliope Torres you've been holding out on me. When did this happen?" She asks and waits for Mark to step in and block her question, but he is simply looking down at the table and smiling.

"What I'm not allowed to ask questions but she is?" Callie asks Mark gesturing her hand to the smirking blonde.

"Well I want to know too so yeah she is," he looks at Arizona and they smile and bring their attention back to Callie, who blushes.

"That is totally not fair. Why should I spill if she doesn't have to?" She regrets admitting to it at all now. She is getting pretty drunk at this point and knows she is going to give into her friends' request.

"Your secret is juicier than hers. So what if she slept with a nurse? Who hasn't done that?" He says and notices Callie starts to raise her hand to protest his last comment. "Okay besides you. It was some random nurse at the hospital. This is you sleeping with a woman! I need details Cal!" He says enthusiastically and Callie looks back and forth between him and Arizona who are both now staring at her expectantly. She makes eye contact with Arizona who flicks her hand back and forth as if to draw the story out of Callie. It works.

"Okay, okay fine," she says exacerbated and starts to tell the story. "It was my junior year in undergrad and her name was Vivian. She lived in my apartment complex and was friends with my roommate. She used to come over a lot to hang out and we got to know each other pretty well and became good friends. I was thinking about experimenting and so was she and we had talked about it with each other. One night we got drunk and just went for it." She looks up to Mark and Arizona and they are both staring at her.

"How was it?" Mark asks and Arizona punches him in the arm. "What?! It's a valid question." He says looking at Arizona. She looks at him for a second before turning to Callie.

"He's kinda right, it is a valid question."

"God you guys just don't quit do ya." Callie looks away from their staring eyes slightly embarrassed to admit this. "It was amazing actually. We dated after that for about seven months until I realized it was totally crazy and my father would probably disown me if he ever found out." She finally brings her eyes up to look at Mark and Arizona's reactions. Mark has a goofy grin on his face and Arizona's mouth is hanging open as she stares at Callie.

"So you totally dated a chick," Arizona says slowly regaining her composure,

"That is freaking awesome. Why did I not know that?" Mark jumps in.

"You never asked." Callie gives them both a wink and takes another drink of her beer. Arizona is happily surprised by Callie's story. She has not only slept with a woman before, but dated one. Maybe she would do it again Arizona thinks and then remembers Callie is now married to a man and her expression falls. Callie notices Arizona's expression change and decides to continue the game. "Never have I ever had sex in an on call room at the hospital." She grins at Mark and they both drink. Arizona pulls herself from her reverie and drinks also. Callie looks at her and tries to figure out what she is thinking. She is playing along with the game but her brow is furrowed and she suddenly seems withdrawn.

"Never have I ever been attracted to someone that works in the hospital." Mark takes his turn and they all drink again. Callie is still staring at Arizona and the blonde can't help but stare back. She has an evil idea to take that statement a step further.

"Never have I ever been attracted to someone at this table," Arizona says. Her eyes never leave the brown ones they have been locked to. Callie is looking at her with a faint smile painted on her lips. Her eyes move slowly down the blonde's body then back up again and her smile broadens as she takes a drink of her beer. Arizona pauses a moment to give Callie a slight head tilt and sideways grin before drinking from her beer also. She knows that Mark and Callie have slept together so that could be why she drank. But the way Callie just eye fucked her tells a different story. Callie is still staring at Arizona. She knows Arizona isn't attracted to Mark so she now knows for sure that the blonde wants her. They are both still staring when Mark clears his throat loudly and breaks the spell they are under. They both look at him as he drinks the last of his beer.

"I'm gonna grab another," he says while wiggling his glass to them, "anybody else need one?" Callie quickly finishes her beer and nods to Mark.

"Yeah I'll take one too Mark," Arizona says, "thanks." Mark walks away to the bar and Callie slowly turns her attention back to Arizona who is already looking at her.

"Did you love her?" Arizona asks when they finally make eye contact. She is speaking softly and Callie barely hears her. She looks like she is afraid of Callie's answer. Callie looks down at the table than once around the bar before her eyes land back on Arizona's.

"I did love her, very much actually." She says surprising herself with her blatant honesty. "It broke my heart to have to end things with her."

"Then why did you?" Arizona asks sincerely wanting to know Callie's motivation. "Why didn't you just tell your family and face the music?"

"It wasn't that simple Arizona," Callie says avoiding eye contact again. Just then the door to the bar opens and a rather pissed off Owen walks in. Callie looks up and sees him, "Shit." Arizona follows where Callie is looking and sees a flushed Owen walking over to their table. She turns quickly back to Callie and sees her panicked face and knows this can't be good.

"Where the hell have you been Callie? I have been calling you for hours." Owen says with authority. Callie is shocked by his anger. She forgot to tell him she was getting drinks with Mark and Arizona.

"Uh I guess my phone is," she starts to say while reaching to get her phone from the pocket of her leather jacket hanging on the back of her chair. "I must have left it in my jacket and didn't feel it going off I'm sorry." Mark returns to the table with three beers he sets down before looking up to see an angry Owen standing next to Arizona.

"Owen, hey what are you doing here man?" Mark asks looking at Callie who seems flustered and Arizona who looks like she wants to disappear.

"I'm here to get my wife, because she never told me where she was going to be and I have been worried." He says never looking away from Callie who is blushing furiously now. "Let's go Callie. Sam is sleeping in the car and I want you to come home." Before she can answer he turns away from her and leaves the bar. She slowly stands up and walks around to the side of the table closest to the door.

"I uh had fun tonight guys," she looks up to both Mark and Arizona sheepishly. They both look back at her concerned. "I gotta go though." Mark reaches out and slides his hand up and down Callie's arm and nods knowing she should go. Arizona isn't so convinced though. She has never seen Owen that angry at Callie before and can't help but feel partly responsible. She reaches out and takes Callie's hand, immediately feeling her fingertips tingle at the contact and her breath hitches softly. Callie looks at their hands and feels a shock run up her arm and through her chest. She swallows hard before looking up to Arizona's eyes.

"Text me later if you need to talk. Okay Calliope?" She is smiling softly at the brunette who slowly nods and turns to leave the bar dropping Arizona's hand as she goes.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I know that I have started this story off pretty heavy on the Callie Arizona attraction and flirtation. But I really want it to be a slow burn. There will still be flirtation and you will know how the women feel about each other, but I am gonna take it nice and slow. Also, you will hate Owen in this story. I like him on the show, but I am going to make him a total dickhead. Sorry for those of you that like him.**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Callie and Owen ride home in silence, not wanting to wake Sam with their fighting. Callie can't believe what Owen just did. He embarrassed her in front of Mark, her best friend, and Arizona, her something, she wasn't sure what they were to each other yet. She didn't understand why he was so riled up but knew the bar was not the place to get into it. She left ashamed of her husband and herself for forgetting to tell him where she was. But as more time passed she was getting angrier and angrier thinking of how much he overreacted.

When they pull into their driveway Owen gets out without a word and goes inside. Callie sits for a moment to compose herself before getting out of the car and quietly opening the back door. She sees her beautiful son sleeping sweetly in his car seat. She smiles and leans down to kiss his forehead. He stirs at the contact and open his eyes just barely to look at his mom.

"Hi sweetie," she whispers softly while unbuckling him from the car seat.

"Hi mom," he mumbles sleepily back, "where are we going?" She finishes unbuckling him and picks him up out of the car. He instinctively wraps his legs around her waist and rests his head on her shoulder. She closes the door.

"Nowhere baby, I'm just bringing you to your bed." She rubs the back of his head soothingly as she walks toward the house. "Go back to sleep honey, momma's got you." She walks him to his room, pulls back the covers on his bed and gently lays him down. He rolls on his side and she brings the covers over him and watches him silently for a few moments. She smiles. He is always able to calm her down so easily. She brushes her fingers through his short hair and kisses his temple before leaving and closing his door behind her.

Owen is waiting in their bedroom still very angry but calmed down slightly from the quiet car ride home. Callie walks in and immediately takes off her jacket and hangs it in the closet avoiding eye contact with her husband. She walks back out and sits on the end of the bed looking up at Owen who is pacing back in forth in front of her. She finally decides to break the silence.

"What the hell was that Owen?" She asks but calmly. Seeing her son and putting him to bed has diffused her anger somewhat. Owen finally looks at her and stops pacing.

"I am sorry for making a scene at the bar but I was worried about you." He tries to explain his outburst but Callie knows there is more to it than what he is letting on.

"No, that was more than just worry back there. You are mad about something and I need you to be honest with me about what it is." She is still fairly calm. Sitting on the bed she watches Owen as he starts pacing again. He is trying to find the words to express what he wants to say.

"I have been talking with Nathan a lot lately," he starts but trails off.

"Nathan, your old Army buddy Nathan?" She asks confused as to why this is important. "Why?"

"I have been thinking about going back for a rotation to help with an Army surgical training program." He stops pacing again and sits down next to Callie afraid to look at her. She is speechless and doesn't know how to handle this revelation. "I really want to do this Callie. But I need to know that while I am gone you can be a responsible parent to our son." This sends Callie over the edge.

"What do you mean while you are gone?!" She asks loudly while standing from the bed to face him. "We aren't even going to talk about whether or not this is a good idea for us as a family?"

"I need to do this. I need to go for another rotation to feel useful again and get it out of my system. If I don't go, all I will be thinking about is going. I won't be able to focus with you here or at work." He tries to explain his reasons but knows as a civilian it will be hard for Callie to understand. "The rotation starts in a week and will be for three months. It's not too long." He still isn't making eye contact with her.

"Owen, three months is a long time to be away from me and your son." She brings her hands up to her forehead and turns away from him in frustration.

"I am going Callie. But I don't want to worry about my son while I am gone. Going to a bar and not even telling me where you are. You left your son in day care while you went to go get drunk with Arizona Robbins of all people." He finally has the courage to look at her knowing he has some ground to stand on here. She drops her hands to her side and her jaw drops shocked at his words.

"First of all, I knew you would pick up Sam from day care at the end of your shift which was done shortly after mine. I went to get drinks because Mark invited me to and I have tomorrow off. Why does it matter that Arizona was there? She is Mark's friend and he invited us both to join him. I am sorry that I didn't tell you where I was but it slipped my mind." They are staring at one another both getting angrier as the conversation continues. Owen stands up and faces off with his wife.

"It matters that Arizona was there because I see the way she looks at you and flirts with you. She wants you Callie and she is a player." His face is flushed and Callie and he are standing barely a foot apart.

"Who cares if she wants me? Do you not trust me enough to be at a bar with her?"

"Well you have been with a woman before, so it's not like it would be a stretch for you to do it again." He says this with venom in his voice and Callie can't believe he is using that against her. She told him that when they were getting to know each other in the spirit of being completely honest with him.

"That doesn't matter now. Yes, I have been with a woman before but not while I was married to someone else. I have never cheated on you or given any reason for you to doubt my trustworthiness. Have I?" She feels tears threatening to fall. Thinking that Owen doesn't trust her is killing her inside. Owen sees Callie's eyes glazing with tears and steps toward her closing the space between them. He reaches out and gently cups her face in his hands. She instinctively lifts her hands to grab his forearms.

"Callie," he says softly and waits for her to look up at him. When she does he continues, "I trust you. It's her that I don't trust. I would just prefer if maybe you didn't spend so much time with her, especially, while I am gone." Callie's face changes from somewhat sad to angry in a flash and she steps out of Owen's hold.

"Again, you say you're going like it is already decided. Does what I want not matter to you?"

"Of course it matters Callie, but I really just need to do this."

"Fine," Callie makes up her mind that if he is set on leaving his family for three months that she is just going to let him go. "I give up. Go. I will stay here and take care of our son." She sits back down on the end of the bed defeated. There is one more thing she needs to make clear to him though. "When it comes to Arizona I can't promise to never see her. Mark is my best friend and she is his only other close female friend. We are going to see each other at times and we work together. You are just going to have to get over your distrust of her." He tries to start talking but she stands up in front of him and continues talking. "I am going to bed. I need to not talk about this right now." She walks into their bathroom and closes the door. As soon as it closes and Owen can't see her she starts crying quietly.

She can't believe he is just going to leave their family for three months without even considering how it will affect her and Samuel. She takes a second to catch her breath and gets some toilet paper to wipe her nose and dry her tears. She feels her phone buzz. She forgot it was in the back pocket of her jeans. She reaches around and brings it out. She has a couple texts from Arizona and one from Mark.

 _Arizona Robbins 11:09_

 _I hope everything is okay. I am sorry if Mark and I got you into trouble._

 _Arizona Robbins 11:23_

 _If you don't want to talk that is fine, but I just want to know you're okay please text me back._

 _Mark Sloan 11:37_

 _Hey. Arizona and I left the bar pretty quickly after you did so if you need to talk just call. She is pretty worried about you so maybe you should text her if you feel up to it._

She ignores them and puts her phone done on the counter. She finishes getting ready for bed and goes back into her bedroom. Owen isn't anywhere in sight and his is pillow is gone so Callie assumes he is sleeping on the couch. She is glad for the space. She plugs in her phone and climbs into bed. Sleep is a welcome reprieve for her scattered mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Slowing things down a little bit on the flirtation front. Trying to build their friendship more here. Chapter 6 is already underway so I will probably have it up by tonight.**

* * *

Chapter 5:

It has been two days since Arizona last saw Callie. Since Callie left the bar two nights ago Arizona hasn't had any contact with her except for one cryptic text. Callie texted her yesterday and told her she wouldn't be able to spend time with her or Mark for a few days. When Arizona texted her back and tried to ask her why Callie never responded. Arizona even tried to call her just to make sure she was okay, but Callie ignored that too. She talked to Mark yesterday and asked if he had seen or heard from her. He had talked to Callie briefly on the phone when she called him early yesterday morning, but didn't have many more details than Arizona. All she said was that she was going to be spending the day in downtown Seattle with Sam and would probably be pretty preoccupied for a few days. Arizona is worried to say the least.

She had been at work for a few hours, done rounds, and had performed one emergency caesarean section. She spent her day off yesterday thinking about Callie and wondering why she was ignoring her. Meanwhile, she was subsequently ignoring Sarah and Amber, the two girls she has been dating on and off from the hospital. They both invited her out last night and she ignored them both. She couldn't focus on interacting with other people until she talked to Callie. She is avoiding both Sarah and Amber at the hospital today and trying to focus on actual work.

When she didn't have to think about real work and helping her patients, her mind was consumed with thoughts of Callie. Had she done or said something that offended the Latina in some way. Was Callie mad at her or was she just having troubles of her own with Owen. She couldn't help but run through their last interaction over and over; analyzing it to make sure she hadn't fucked up with Callie. She wasn't sure why she felt this way. She was never this affected by women. She could date five women at once and not care when things ended or she dumped one of them. But with Callie, she found herself feeling guilty about something she wasn't even sure was her fault. She just wants to see Callie. She just wants to talk to her and understand what is going on with her friend, if they even are friends.

* * *

She makes her way to the coffee cart in the lobby to take a break from her mental unrest. Mark is there getting a coffee too. She is happy to see him so she can talk to someone who is at least aware of her current dilemma. He smiles at her as she walks up to him.

"Hey Robbins," he says with very little enthusiasm, "how ya doing?" His concern is genuine. Mark knows that Arizona cares about Callie more than she might let on. He is worried about his best friend too.

"Hi Mark. I am doing okay. What about you?" They walk to some seats in the lobby with their coffees in hand. They both sit down and sip from their hot cups.

"I would be better if I knew what was going on with Torres." He says honestly to his second closest friend. She looks over to him and nods.

"I know what you mean. Have you talked to her at all since the call yesterday?" She asks knowing he probably hasn't. He looks at her and shakes his head. "Have you talked to or seen Owen? Maybe he can shed some light on the situation." His face lights up at this new idea.

"No I haven't, but I am going to. If he upset her in some way I will kick his ass." He says with a growl before standing up and eagerly taking off toward Owen's office. Arizona is alone once again but appreciates Mark's dedication to protecting their friend. She decides to go check the ER for any incoming traumas. She needs to busy herself before she explodes.

She stands up and walks to the elevators. She gets in and heads to the ER. The elevator stops after only moving one floor and the doors open to reveal the one thing that has consumed her thoughts for two days, Calliope Torres. Her blue eyes meet the brown ones in front of her and she involuntarily smiles.

"Calliope," she says softly. She is so relieved to see Callie that her name just tumbles out of her mouth.

Callie's reaction isn't exactly as positive. At first she smiles, happy to see Arizona. But her mind soon remembers that she is supposed to be avoiding the blonde for a few days to keep things as blissful as possible with Owen before he leaves. Callie's smile falls and her brow furrows. She's considering walking away from the elevator and taking the stairs, but knows that would be childish. Besides, Arizona might just chase after her and that would be much worse.

Arizona watches as a myriad of emotions crosses Callie's face and feels her stomach tighten. Callie hesitates to get on the elevator and for a second Arizona swears she sees her take an incremental step in the other direction. Callie eventually walks through the doors and stands behind Arizona leaning against the back wall. She hasn't said a word and Arizona is getting impatient. She breaks the silence without looking back at the brunette.

"You've been avoiding me." It is a statement not a question. She drops her eyes to the floor not sure she wants to know if she is right.

"Yeah," Callie says quietly. She is somewhat ashamed at her behavior. Arizona has done nothing wrong here. Yeah she has been flirting with Callie, but Callie isn't exactly keeping things strictly professional either. Callie can't believe that she is actually not being friends with someone because her husband said so. She never wanted to be this type of woman. If Owen wanted her not to spend time with Mark she would laugh in his face. And she had actually slept with Mark in the past unlike Arizona. Arizona scoffs surprised that Callie is actively dodging her.

"Did I do something?" Arizona asks so innocently that Callie can feel her heart ache for the woman in front of her. Arizona starts pacing in front of Callie and finally looks up at the Latina. Callie needs to explain herself, but knows she needs more time than this elevator ride will take. She walks up to the control panel and pulls the stop button. The elevator lurches to a halt and Arizona swivels to see what happened. She gives Callie a confused sideways glance.

"I need to explain myself and it will take more time than one floor." Arizona nods for her to continue and moves to lean against the back wall. "I have been avoiding you because Owen doesn't like us spending time together." Arizona drops her eyes to the floor and shakes her head. "I just now realized how stupid that is and I'm pretty annoyed at myself for actually doing it."

"Why does Owen not want us to spend time together?" Arizona asks almost cutting Callie off. She has a pretty good idea what his reasons are but wants to hear them. She brings her eyes back up to Callie. Callie starts to pace slowly in front of her before abruptly turning to face her again.

"He thinks you are a player and doesn't trust you to be around me." She pauses to see Arizona's reaction. She just continues to look at Callie waiting for her to continue, her face neutral. "He thinks that eventually you will make a move on me or something. I'm not really sure what is going on with him."

"Is that why he was so angry the other night? Because you were at the bar with me?" Arizona steps off the wall and stands closer to Callie. She is staring into Callie's gorgeous brown eyes waiting for her answer. Callie feels a flutter in her chest at Arizona's proximity. She swallows hard and tries to explain Owen's anger.

"Yes and no. That was part of it. He was mostly mad at me though for not telling him where I was and for leaving Sam at day care to get a drink. He wants me to be a more responsible parent to our son." Callie pauses and tears build up in her eyes as she tries to tell Arizona about Owen leaving. She tries to continue her explanation but the words get caught in her throat. Sensing her impending breakdown Arizona pulls Callie into a tight embrace. She isn't trying to be romantic. She simply wants to comfort the woman in front of her whom she hopes to one day be friends with.

"It's okay Callie. You don't have to explain if you don't want to." She tries to calm the woman crying in her arms but feels Callie shaking her head. She grabs Callie's shoulders and separates their hold. She keeps her hands rested on Callie's arms, rubbing her thumbs soothingly on the brunette's biceps as she looks at Callie. Catching her breath Callie continues.

"He is leaving Arizona," she starts, taking a staggering breath in. "He wants to do another rotation in the Army. He is leaving at the end of this week and will be gone for three months on a surgical training rotation. He didn't even tell me he was thinking about going until the other night." The tears are now falling freely down Callie's face. Arizona brings her back into an embrace and rubs her hand up and down Callie's back to calm her. Between sobs she manages to ask, "what am I going to do without him Arizona? I don't know if I can handle being alone for three months." Arizona starts shushing her lightly.

"Don't worry about that Callie. Mark and I will be here to help you whenever you need us. Come on sweetie; don't cry I've got you. You can handle this. It's only a few months." She is gently rocking them as she continues making a quiet shushing noise and rubbing her palm up and down Callie's spine. Callie feels so safe and reassured in Arizona's arms. Callie feels her breathing evening off and takes in one last deep calming breath before parting from Arizona. The blonde reaches up and swipes away tears from Callie's cheeks with her thumbs.

"I think that's why I was doing what he wanted and avoiding you. I'm trying to make his last week here as easy as possible. I don't want him to leave angry with me or anyone. I didn't think it would be this hard to not see you." Callie rattles off the reasons for avoiding Arizona. She realizes after it's too late that she probably shouldn't have said the last thing. It was much harder to not talk to Arizona than she thought it would be. But Arizona didn't need to know that.

Arizona can't hide the smile from her face. Maybe Callie is as affected by Arizona as she is by Callie. Now is not the time to take advantage of that fact. Her friend, yes they were officially friends in her mind, is hurting and needs her support.

"If you need to keep your distance for a few days I understand." Arizona drops her hands from Callie's cheeks. She had forgotten they were even there. She steps back from Callie putting a little space between them. "I can see why Owen might not trust me. I do have somewhat of a reputation. But you can trust me when I say that all I want right now is to be your friend and help you through this tough time. I can give you space until Owen leaves if that's what you want." She was avoiding eye contact but finally brings her eyes up to Callie's. Callie reaches out and grabs her forearm giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"No. That is absolutely not what I want." Arizona's face splits into a wide smile at Callie's confession. "You are my friend. If Owen has a problem with that, that's too bad. I am not going to stop being friends with someone just because he wants me to. I like spending time with you and when he leaves I am going to need my people around to keep me sane." Callie smiles and drops Arizona's arm. Arizona likes that Callie thinks of her as her people. She knew the Latina was going to need a lot of support in the next few months and Arizona was more than ready to step up for her.

"We ready to get out of this tin can?" Arizona asks teasingly gesturing to the stop button on the elevator. Callie takes a deep breath and wipes her face with the back of her hands. She nods and Arizona presses the stop button. They move the rest of the way down to the ER floor and get off together.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry this chapter took a little longer than expected. I wrote an entire chapter and hated it. So I scrapped it and started over. This one is much better than the original. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 6:

Owen has been gone for five days and Callie is having trouble adjusting. She didn't think it would be this hard to be alone. She is constantly busy. She is either working or taking care of Sam. She barely has time to sleep let alone see her friends or go out with them. She doesn't even have time to look for a suitable babysitter so she can go out. She wants to prove to herself that she can do this but isn't sure she can.

She has the day off and couldn't be happier. She slept in somewhat and is now making breakfast for Sam. She has a great plan for the two of them today. She is spending the whole day doing fun things with him that he has been begging to do. First she is taking him to a baseball game. If that doesn't go too late she is taking him to the aquarium before making him spaghetti, his favorite dinner. She is looking forward to a fun relaxing day with Sam. She was considering inviting Mark or Arizona if they were off, but she really wants to prove to herself that she can handle being alone.

Sam walks out of his room, clearly just getting up. He walks slowly over to Callie and puts his hands up to her asking to be picked up. She bends down and scoops him up resting him on her hip. He is still sleepy and lays his head down on her shoulder watching her set out plates for them to eat.

"Want some breakfast honey?" She asks looking at Sam. He doesn't say anything, just nods. She puts him down in a chair and brings over the pancake she had made for him. He perks up seeing the football shaped pancake she slides onto his plate. He takes one bite while she brings over the oatmeal with apples she is having.

"Thanks mom," he says as he chews. She smiles and can't wait to tell him the plan for their day.

"Do you wanna hear what we are doing today?" He looks up at her and nods before looking back to his food. "First, we are going to a baseball game." She pauses to see his reaction. He stops chewing and drops his fork back to his plate.

"Really?" He smiles and looks at Callie expectantly.

"Yes really. And then if we have time we are gonna go to the aquarium." He is practically bouncing in his seat. "And, I am going to make you some spaghetti for dinner, your favorite." He jumps up from his chair and climbs into her lap. He wraps his arms around her neck hugging her tightly.

"YAY! When can we go?" He pulls back from the hug waiting for her answer.

"As soon as we eat and get ready."

"But mom, I'm not hungry."

"You only had one bite sweetie," she says while looking at the almost full pancake on her son's plate.

"I know but my tummy hurts," he says while pointing to his stomach. Callie doesn't think much of this.

"Okay bub we can get food later when you're hungrier. Go brush your teeth and I'll help you get dressed after I clean up." He nods and hops down off her lap. He walks back to the bathroom as Callie cleans up their plates and left over food. A few minutes later Callie walks down the hall and can hear Sam coughing in the bathroom. She walks quickly to the door and sees he looks very sick.

"Mom, I don't feel so good," she steps to him and squats in front of him. She reaches up and touches his forehead. He is on fire. He definitely has a fever. "I think I might throw up." He says quietly.

"Okay, stand near the toilet and if you have to throw up do it in there. I'll be right back." He does as she says and stands next to the toilet. She runs to the kitchen and grabs the thermometer out of a cabinet. She runs into her bedroom and grabs her phone before running back to the bathroom. Sam is puking when she walks through the door. She quickly sits down of the floor behind him and rubs his back while he continues vomiting. She dials Arizona on her phone. Sam pukes a little more then turns to his mom crying. She wipes his mouth with toilet paper and swipes away his tears with her thumb before pulling him into her lap. She puts the thermometer in her mouth as Arizona answers the phone.

"Calliope, I didn't expect to be hearing from you…" she starts but Callie cuts her off.

"Arizona I need your help."

"What's wrong Callie?" She asks with panic in her voice.

"It's Sam. He is sick. He is vomiting and has a fever."

"What's his temp?"

"Hang on I'm checking it right now." She looks down at the thermometer as it beeps. It reads 102. "It's 102, that can't be right can it?" She is starting to freak out.

"What are his other symptoms?" Arizona doesn't want to scare Callie but she knows that high a temperature can't be good.

"Well he puked and he said his stomach hurt. And he didn't want to eat his breakfast." She tries to think of everything that happened this morning.

"Okay Callie, if it would make you feel better I can check him out." She gives Callie a second before continuing. "I won't know for sure what's wrong until I examine him. Leave now and I will meet you in the ER."

* * *

Twelve minutes later Callie pulls into the ER parking lot. She grabs Sam from his car seat and carries him into the hospital. Arizona is waiting with a gurney just inside the doors. As soon as she sees Callie pull up she wheels the gurney out and takes Sam from Callie's arms. She lies him down on the gurney and rolls him into the building.

"What do you think is wrong?" Callie asks getting more and more worried about her son. She walks next to the gurney as they wheel Sam into a trauma room.

"I'm not sure yet Callie," she starts checking Sam's vitals. Arizona turns her attention to Sam. "Hi Sam, I'm Dr. Arizona Robbins. I'm gonna make you feel better today." She smiles brightly at Sam.

"Hi," he says barely making eye contact. Arizona can tell he is hurting.

"I'm gonna put some pressure on your tummy and you tell me where it hurts okay?" He nods at her and she starts palpating his abdomen. He winces when she pushes the lower right area of his stomach.

"That hurts," Sam says tears rolling slowly out of the corner of his eyes. She nods to him.

"You did great buddy. That was perfect." She smiles at him before turning to Callie. "I think it's appendicitis," she says quietly. Callie's eyes widen.

"Really?" She can't believe this is happening.

"I think so, but don't worry Callie. He is here, we got him here in time. He is going to be totally fine. Can we get an ultrasound in here, stat?" Arizona shouts. A nurse rushes into the room with a portable ultrasound in hand. Arizona takes it and checks Sam's stomach. She confirms her theory of appendicitis. They have to get Sam to an OR quickly. She needs Callie's consent though.

Callie is still standing in the room watching as people swarm around her. "Callie," Arizona says looking at the brunette. Callie doesn't even hear her. "Calliope," she says her name again, slightly louder. Finally catching Callie's attention, she looks up from her son to the blonde. "We've got this. Why don't you go find Mark and wait in the lobby for me to get you?" She says soothingly. Callie looks up at her and they make eye contact. Arizona can see that Callie needs her. She reaches out and touches Callie's arm, "come on let's talk in the hall for a second." Callie nods slowly before dropping her eyes back to Sam.

"You are going to be fine, baby. Mommy's gonna be with Uncle Mark in the lobby. I will see you so soon, okay? Listen to everything Arizona says. I love you so much, sweetie." She leans down and kisses his head before walking out of the trauma room with Arizona. She immediately starts crying and has to lean against the wall next to the door to keep herself standing. Arizona stands next to her and rubs her arm comfortingly. She has to get back in to Sam and Callie knows that.

"I need to get Sam to an OR. Are you gonna be okay? Do you want me to call Mark?" Arizona squeezes her arm and lowers her head to catch Callie's eyes with hers.

"No, no," she straightens herself out and looks Arizona dead in the eyes. "I will be fine, go save my kid." She points back to the trauma room.

"Okay, go sign the consent forms and I will take him up to the OR." Callie nods and heads toward the ER desk to sign the forms. Arizona moves swiftly back into the room and gets right back to work.

"Sam, how you doing?" She asks as she makes her way into the room. She looks to Little Grey who is in the room with her. "Grey," she says calmly but sternly. "Get us an OR now." She looks back down to Sam who is looking up at her.

"Zo?" He asks, trying to remember Arizona's name. She smiles.

"Yeah baby?" She actually likes the nickname from Sam and hopes it will stick.

"I don't feel so good." He is sweating and holding his stomach. She runs her fingers through his hair and can't believe how much he reminds her of Callie.

"I know sweetie, but don't worry we," she looks around the room at the other doctors and nurses. He follows her gaze and sees all the people buzzing around him. "We, are going to make you feel all better." He has a slight smile and nods. She nods back and gives his tiny hand a squeeze.

"Let's get to the OR people," she says loudly to everyone in the room. "Now!"

* * *

A few hours later, Mark and Callie are sitting in the lobby. Callie is leaning over with her head in her hands. Mark is sitting next to her rubbing her back softly. She can't believe she has only been alone a few days and her son is in the hospital. She trusts Arizona to help him, but can't help but be worried.

"Don't worry Cal," Mark starts to whisper. "Arizona has got this. She will get Sam back on his feet in no time." She sits up and wipes tears from her face.

"I know, I know," Callie nods. "I trust her completely." She says to Mark, before realizing what she is really saying. She rethinks it and realizes that she does trust Arizona completely. She wonders why she was trying so hard to do this alone when she has someone like Arizona in her life. She regrets pulling away from Mark and Arizona when they were both so open to helping her. She decides it is dumb to not involve them in her life. Just as she makes this realization she looks up and sees Arizona walking toward them. Mark and her quickly stand up and walk to Arizona who is smiling brightly at them.

"How is he?" Callie asks urgently.

"He is awesome. The surgery went off without a hitch and he is in recovery now." She is beaming at Callie. Callie smiles but tears are still running down her face. Arizona steps closer to her and wipes the tears from her face. "Come on, I can take you to see him." She wraps her around Callie's waist and slowly guides her to Sam's room. Mark is walking with them with his arm across Callie's shoulders. They enter the room and Sam is still sleeping from the surgery, but looks much better. Callie smiles and leaves Mark and Arizona's hold to sit next to him.

"He should wake up within a half hour," Arizona says to Callie. Callie is running her fingers through Sam's hair with one hand and holding his with the other. She stands up and pulls Arizona into a tight embrace.

"Thank you so much Arizona." She says softly with tears still streaming down her cheeks. Arizona hugs Callie back tightly and can't stop smiling. Mark pats Callie's back once lightly before turning and leaving the room. He knows they need a moment.

"Of course Callie, I would never let anything happen to him." They stay locked in their embrace for a few more intense moments before Callie pulls back. Arizona still has her hands on Callie's arms and Callie's hands are on Arizona's waist. Callie turns around to face the bed and Arizona is still holding her arms. She squeezes her arms and smiles. "He called me Zo," she says softly. Callie turns her head to look back at Arizona and smiles at her. "I kinda like it." Callie smiles at her again then looks at Sam.

"Me too," she says while sitting down next to the bed. Arizona stands behind her with her hands on Callie's shoulders. They both stare at Sam and feel completely at home.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry this took longer than I wanted. This might sound dorky, but my beta reader is my mom and she was working all day so I am just getting it up now. While she was busy I wrote most of chapter 8 too and will have it up by tomorrow morning.**

* * *

Chapter 7:

Sam has been recovering for a three days. Every night Callie stays in his room on a cot. Arizona has been at the hospital almost the whole time as well. They both work their regular schedules, but check on Sam frequently throughout their days. Every night when they are both free they have dinner together in the cafeteria. They have gotten much closer since Sam's surgery and Callie has barely thought about Owen in the past few days. She loves having dinner with Arizona and feels comfortable talking about anything with her.

Arizona is so happy that Callie is opening up to her and letting her be around Sam. Sam is a great kid and he really likes Arizona. Arizona loves to spend time with him and Callie and is already getting used to seeing them both every day. She is worried that once Sam is allowed to go home she won't get to see him much anymore.

Arizona is sad today because Sam is well enough for Callie to take him home, but she will miss his smiling face and hearing him call her Zo. She walks into the doorway of his room and sees Callie sitting with him. They are both laughing as he tells her some story Arizona can't hear. She smiles widely, seeing both of them brightens her day so much. Sam looks up and sees Arizona standing in the doorway. He instantly looks so excited and happy to see her. Callie notices his face and turns around to see Arizona. She smiles softly, also happy to see the blonde.

"Hey Zo!" Sam says enthusiastically.

"Hey Sam," Arizona says happily walking into the room with his chart in her hand. "How you feeling big guy?" She asks moving to stand on the side of his bed opposite Callie.

"Amazing," he says with a big grin on his face.

"Fantastic," Arizona says before looking to Callie. "Hey, Calliope," she says tenderly. They lock eyes and both smile distractedly. They are lost in each other's eyes for a few moments before Arizona remembers she has to talk to Callie. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" She asks while nodding her head toward the hallway.

"Yeah, of course," she nods. She looks down to Sam as Arizona slowly makes her way out the door. "I'll be right back baby." He nods and she follows Arizona into the hall. "What's up? Is Sam okay?" Her smile falls realizing this could be a bad talk not a good one. Callie automatically crosses her arms, tensing up at the possibility of bad news. Arizona smiles at her and reaches out grabbing her forearm gently.

"No, Sam is absolutely perfect." She says admitting how much she likes Callie's son. "I just wanted to tell you that you can take him home today." She says smiling brightly at the beautiful woman in front of her. Callie smiles gorgeously and looks into the room where Sam is playing with a Hot Wheels car. Arizona is awestruck by Callie's smile. How can one person make her feel so amazing without even trying? "Everything looks good and you can take him home with you tonight when you get off." Callie looks back to her and can't stop smiling.

"Thank you so much for everything Arizona." She says before pulling Arizona in to hug her. "I mean it. I don't know what I would have done without you." She says quietly right next to Arizona's ear. Callie's warm breath rolls over Arizona's ear and neck and she shivers involuntarily. If Callie notices the shiver, she doesn't say anything; she just pulls back from their embrace still holding Arizona's arms, and looks Arizona in her bright blue eyes. "Seriously, thank you," she says sweetly. Arizona blushes at Callie's affection and proximity.

"Of course, Callie," she answers her voice quiet and deep. "I would do anything for Sam and you." Arizona automatically looks at the young boy when she says his name. She can't hide the love she feels for the child, he is so sweet and so similar to Callie.

While Arizona looks at Sam, Callie can't help but study the gorgeous sight in front of her. She looks at the soft pale skin of her neck that is exposed as she turns her head. She traces her eyes up to a defined jawline and down to supple pink lips that are turned up into a brilliant smile. She floats up to stunning bright blue eyes that show such deep emotion so easily. She sighs at the perfect specimen in front of her. She imagines reaching out and touching the soft cheek of the blonde. Turning her head and pulling her lips toward her own. Brushing them softly together, smiling for just a moment before kissing Arizona delicately. Callie gets pulled from her thoughts by her own conscience. Did she really just think about kissing Arizona? She needs to get Arizona out of her personal space very soon.

Callie drops her hands from Arizona's arms. Arizona snaps her eyes back to the brunette as she steps out of their light hold and back into the hospital room. Callie walks to Sam's bed and sits in the chair she was in earlier. Arizona isn't sure what just happened, but she feels closer than ever to Callie. She finds herself wanting to be with Callie all the time. It's almost unsettling to feel like she needs someone this much. She decides to give Callie some time with her son. She walks away quietly still looking at Callie and Sam until they are blocked from her view.

Callie is smiling brightly at her son as he continues to play with his toy cars. He looks up and sees Arizona is gone.

"What did Zo say?" He asks looking over at his mom. She looks back at the door and sinks in her chair slightly at the absence of a certain blonde. She puts on a smile, she is still happy Sam can go home. She turns back to her son.

"She told me that I can take you home tonight honey." Sam smiles and sits up in his bed angling his body toward his mother. "Isn't that great news, sweetie?" He nods and she reaches out to him. He falls into her hug and hugs her back tightly. "I have to get back to work for now, but I'll come back later to pack up your stuff. Then we can go home when I'm done with work for the day."

"Okay mom," he says sitting back onto his bed. "Is Zo coming home with us?" His question is so innocent and catches Callie off guard.

"No baby, she is gonna go home to her house." His smile deflates and he suddenly looks extremely disappointed.

"Why?" She isn't sure how to explain this to him. Arizona and Sam have been practically inseparable since the surgery.

"She doesn't live with us, bub." He cocks his head to the side still not understanding. "She works here so that's why you have been seeing her so much. But, now you are going home and she won't be around so much." She can tell he is upset by this revelation. His eyes start to water. She quickly sits on the bed next to him and pulls Sam into her lap. "What's wrong honey?"

"Does Zo not like me?" He is fighting back tears. The question shocks Callie. Why would he possibly think someone doesn't like him?

"No, of course not, sweetie. Are you kidding, Zo loves you bud." He seems to calm down a little bit, but still appears troubled. "Why would she not like you?"

"When people stop spending time with you, it means they don't like you. Like Daddy." Tears stream from Sam's eye. Callie's heart breaks. She had no idea Sam thought his father didn't like him.

"That is absolutely not true. Sam, look at me." She waits for him to catch his breath and look up at her. "Your father loves you very much. He just went away to help protect and save other people's families. He is coming back, baby, he won't be gone forever." Sam is calming down as she explains. She doesn't know if he believes her. She pulls him close into her chest, hugging him tightly. "Your father and I both love you more than anything in the world." He nods against her chest. "And Zo loves you too, don't worry about that. We all love you."

She sits on Sam's bed holding him for a while. She makes sure he has calmed down and understands that he is most certainly loved. He falls asleep in her arms so she lays him down in the bed and covers him up. She is so crushed that Sam felt this way for so long. She feels herself on the verge of a breakdown and needs to get out of Sam's room.

* * *

Arizona is ecstatic that Sam can go home with Callie. She knows that Callie will be happy to have him home. She knows Callie has been stressed and overworking herself since Sam's surgery. She really hopes that Callie doesn't go back to being a loner now though. She has grown accustomed to seeing Sam pretty often. She wants to be involved in every aspect of Callie's life. She wants to be a part of both Callie and Sam's lives. When she lets her imagination go, she pictures herself waking up in the morning with Callie in her arms. The bedroom door opens and Sam runs in and jumps on their bed. She imagines them being a family together. She has never imagined that with anyone before, and she is scared that she has these hopes and dreams about Callie. She knows she can't have Callie, but she also knows she can't not have her. Even if they are only friends, she needs Callie in her life. Friends is enough… for now.

Arizona is checking on a post-op patient on the same floor as Sam. She walks out into the hall after completing her examination. As she does, Callie rushes by her looking rather distraught.

"Calliope? What's wrong?" Callie turns to face Arizona and opens her mouth to speak, but no words make their way to the surface. She knows she can't tell Arizona without sobbing. She looks into the blue eyes she has come to trust so much. She wants to tell Arizona what's wrong, but not here. She grabs Arizona's hand and pulls her along as she escapes down a hallway. "Where are we going?" Arizona asks, confused as to why Callie is crying. When she left her earlier, Callie was overjoyed that she could take Sam home. Callie walks down the hall dragging the blonde behind her. She sees a supply closet and basically dives inside yanking Arizona through the door behind her. Arizona is getting frustrated at Callie's silence. "What are you doing?" Callie starts full on sobbing right then and there. She can't catch her breath and tears are pouring down her cheeks.

Arizona immediately regrets her questions. She hugs Callie tightly and tries to calm her down. She gets Callie to sit and lean against the wall. She sits down next to her and wraps her arm around Callie's lower back. Callie's head is resting on her shoulder. They sit like that, not moving nor talking for several minutes before Callie reels in her sobs.

"Sam thought his dad didn't like him anymore, and that was why Owen left." She almost whispers to Arizona without looking up. Arizona is crushed by this. She knows that even though Owen left, he loves his son and Callie very much. "He thought you didn't like him because you weren't coming home with us today." Callie adds. Arizona is shocked by this. She loves Sam and thought he knew that.

"I love Sam. You know that right, Calliope?" She is rubbing Callie's back softly. Finally the brunette sits up and makes eye contact with the blonde.

"Of course I know you love Sam. I see the way you light up around him and how much time you have been spending with him lately. He loves you too. He wants you around all the time."

"Well he is a smart kid so that makes sense." Arizona says laughing at her own joke. Callie scoffs playfully at her and laughs along. The joke loosens some of the tension Callie is feeling. They both laugh, then stare at each other caringly. Arizona reaches out and tucks a stray hair behind Callie's ear. Her fingertips graze the skin behind Callie's ear sending shockwaves through her hand and down Callie's spine. Arizona feels the need to comfort Callie and make sure she knows this is not her fault. "This is not your fault, Callie. You didn't know he was feeling this way. When you realized he was having trouble, you fixed it right away. You couldn't do anything until now." She is staring into Callie's beautiful brown eyes. Callie nods and leans back down into Arizona's arms.

"I know. I just need a minute to chill out and regroup." Arizona nods letting Callie know she will be there for her no matter what.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Chapter 8, as promised, before morning. Keep the reviews coming, I love them. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 8:

Later that day Callie gets off work at seven. It's earlier than she expected because she had to reschedule a surgery for tomorrow instead of tonight. The patient forgot that on surgery day you can't eat anything, and had a cheeseburger and fries for lunch. She didn't mind the switch though. This gave her a chance to pack Sam up and bring him home sooner than expected and she loves that. In the car ride home, Sam tells her about all the people he met at the hospital. Nurses, doctors, Callie's friends, and even another kid named Max who was a couple rooms down from him. Callie is glad to see his enthusiasm is back and he doesn't seem to think people don't like him.

They get home and go inside. Callie brings the stuff they had with him at the hospital into his room and starts unpacking. Sam follows her and jumps up on his bed.

"Zo came and said bye today." He says softly looking at his mom. She turns to face him and studies his expression.

"Do you miss her, sweetie?" She asks and he nods his head.

"Can she come over to play?" He asks and Callie chuckles lightly. She knows Arizona got off early tonight and probably has plans, but can't help comply with his son's wishes.

"Why don't I see if she is free for dinner and a movie tonight?" She stands up and takes out her phone before sitting down next to him on the bed. He looks up at her and smiles brightly.

"Yeah ask her, ask her." He is virtually bouncing on the spot. Callie laughs at his excitement.

"Okay bub, I will see if she is free if you finish unpacking your stuff." She says looking down at the half empty back pack on the floor. He follows her gaze and slides off the bed. He stands up and grabs the bag.

"Deal," he says smiling happily at his mother. She giggles at his eagerness. She stands up and walks into the hall making her way to the kitchen. She texts Arizona.

* * *

Arizona has left work for the day and is sitting alone in her apartment. She knows she should make plans. She knows she should get up and do something, but all she wants to do is have dinner with Callie. The two of them have had dinner together the past three nights in a row. She has grown accustomed to eating dinner with Callie and feels strange not being with her tonight. She decides to shake it off and see if Mark is free for drinks or something. She needs to distract herself from this loneliness that is suddenly consuming her. She grabs her phone and her heart swells when she sees a text from Callie waiting for her.

 _Calliope Torres 7:17 p.m._

 _Hey. I know you probably have plans already, but Sam really misses you and asked me to see if you wanted to come over for dinner and a movie tonight. Don't feel obligated. I think he is just feeling weird being back at home. Let me know. –C_

Arizona is outrageously happy that Callie invited her for dinner. She feels bad that Sam misses her and is having a little trouble being home. But she is glad she can do something to help him. She has a thought that makes her mood fall unexpectedly. What if Callie doesn't really want her to come over, but is just asking to appease Sam. She drops down on her couch and thinks for a minute. There is no way Callie would invite her if she didn't want to. She could have told Sam no, but she didn't. Unsure what she was feeling she texted Callie back.

* * *

Callie is standing in her kitchen. She is staring at her phone waiting for Arizona to respond. She is nervous that the blonde might already have plans. She didn't realize how much she wanted Arizona to come over until the thought of her out with someone else crept into her mind. She needs a drink. She puts her phone down on the counter and gets out a bottle of wine. She pours herself a small glass and starts to sip it. Her phone buzzes on the counter and she holds her breath as she picks it up. She smiles when she sees a new text from Arizona.

 _Arizona Robbins 7:23 p.m._

 _I don't want to intrude on you. I would love to come over for dinner and a movie, but only if you really want me to. If you want some time alone with Sam tonight I understand. –A_

Callie can't believe how happy she is that Arizona wants to come over. She can tell that Arizona wants to come over, but won't come if Callie doesn't want her to. She smiles at Arizona second guessing herself in the text. Arizona may not be as confident as everyone thinks she is. Callie can't fight the smile that is overtaking her face. She quickly texts Arizona back before going to check if Sam is done unpacking.

* * *

 _Calliope Torres 7:25 p.m._

 _Arizona I would really love it if you came over for dinner. Stop second guessing yourself. You will not be intruding at all, Sam and I love spending time with you._

Arizona reads the message from Callie with a stupid grin painted on her face. She blushes at Callie's words and can't believe how giddy she is over one silly text. She texts Callie back and tells her she is coming over. She stands up and goes to her closet. She needs to pick out a great outfit.

* * *

 _Arizona Robbins 7:27 p.m._

 _Okay Calliope. I'll be over in 20 minutes. I just have to change my clothes._

Callie is standing in Sam's doorway watching him play with toys on his floor. She reads the text and smiles. She is so glad Arizona is coming for dinner and knows Sam will be elated. She can't wait to tell him Zo is coming.

"Hey bub, guess what." She says getting Sam's attention. He looks up at her.

"What?" He asks.

"Zo said yes. She is coming over now for dinner and a movie night." She smiles happily as Sam jumps up from the floor and runs toward her.

"Yay!" He yells loudly as her hugs her legs tightly. He lets go and runs into their living room. "Zo's coming. Zo's coming. Zo's coming. I gotta pick a good movie for us to watch." He runs over to their movie collection and starts looking through it. Callie laughs at his enthusiasm. She loves how excited he is to see Arizona. She can already tell Arizona is going to be a big part of their lives from now on. She really can't imagine not having her around. She watches Sam for a minute then realizes she should probably pick something to make for dinner.

"Hey Sam, what do you want to eat for dinner?" She asks before walking into the kitchen to see what food they have.

"Sketty." He says decisively without taking his eyes off the movies. She chuckles. She knew he was going to pick that. Spaghetti is Sam's favorite. She moves around the kitchen taking out the ingredients she will need for dinner. "Mom, can you help me pick a movie?" Sam asks looking at his mom in the kitchen.

"Sure, sweetie," she says. She walks over to where he is sitting on the floor in the living room. He has a few movies laid out in front of him on the ground. Among them are some of his go to movies, _Wreck-It Ralph, Despicable Me, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2,_ and _Big Hero 6._ Callie smiles, she knew he would pick one of these. Hopefully Arizona doesn't mind a kids' movie. Hell, Arizona basically is a kid. She does wear roller skating shoes around the hospital after all.

"Which one should we watch?" He asks looking up at his mom standing over him.

"Well this one is my favorite," Callie says bending down and pointing to _Big Hero 6_. Sam smiles up at her.

"I like that one too. Let's watch that," he says picking up the other three movies and putting them back on the movie rack. "Will Zo like it?"

"I bet she will love it. Wanna help me start dinner?" He nods to her. He puts the movie down on the couch and follows her into the kitchen.

* * *

A few minutes later Arizona pulls into Callie's driveway. She has only been to Callie's house a couple times but always loved the property. She is so happy to be here. She felt so lonely and miserable not being able to see Callie tonight. She knows the way she feels is probably crazy and that Callie probably doesn't feel the same way, but she can't help it. She loves everything about Callie and feels drawn to her in every way. She wants to be in her presence, talk to her, study her, touch her, and most of all she wants Callie to want her. She gets out of her car and walks to Callie's front door. She rings the bell and waits a couple seconds before the door opens. Her breath catches when she sees Callie. She almost forgot what she looked like in other clothes besides her scrubs. Callie isn't wearing anything special, just jeans and a V-neck t-shirt, but she looks incredible to Arizona. Her body is perfect for jeans, they hug her sexy curves and perfect ass. The t-shirt is black. It is simple but shows off Callie's generous cleavage flawlessly.

Callie opens the door for Arizona and feels her heart instantly race at the picture in front of her. Arizona is stunning. She is wearing tight jeans with chic red pumps. She is wearing a black tank top with a scoop neck. Callie is shocked at how gorgeous Arizona is. Her blonde shoulder length hair is expertly curled and her smile is shining brilliantly revealing two knee-weakening dimples. Callie is staring at Arizona raking her eyes up and down her sexy body. Arizona is doing the exact same thing to Callie and neither notice as time ticks on without them. Their trances are finally broken when Sam comes running down the hall to the door.

"ZO!" He screeches as he runs to hug her legs almost taking her out in the process. She regains her balance and picks Sam up into her arms.

"Hey kiddo," she says, the smiling never leaving her face. "What are we having for dinner little man?" She asks.

"Sketty." He says smiling. Arizona giggles softly at his pronunciation of the word. She looks at Callie who is watching them with loving eyes and a warm smile. Neither says a word, but look at each other deeply. Sam pulls them from their reverie once again. "What are you waiting for let's go." They both laugh at him and walk into the house, finally.

They all make dinner together. Sam helps stir the sauce and set the table. Arizona isn't a great cook, but helps where she can. She can't help but steal glances at the gorgeous brunette next to her. When Callie cooks, her body flows so fluently and she does everything with ease. Arizona is completely awestruck by Callie's beauty.

Callie cooks spaghetti with meat sauce and squash for their meal. Sam and Arizona help her somewhat, but when they can't Arizona entertains him at the kitchen table. They play with his Hot Wheels for a while. They talk about their favorite colors and why they like them. Arizona never seems to tire of talking to Sam. She understands him and explains things to him in a way that he understands. Callie watches them from time to time while she cooks. She feels so whole in those moments. She can't fight the feeling that she would want this every day. Arizona with Sam and her doing simple mundane things that a family would do together.

She serves the dinner and the three of them sit around the table talking and eating for quite some time. They talk about so many topics, some of the kids Arizona is treating, the kids Sam has met at daycare, their favorite vegetables. The conversation flows naturally and they are all smiling constantly. After dinner Callie and Arizona clean up together, while Sam grabs a blanket from his room and sets up the movie on the TV. They all move to the living room and sit on the couch with Sam tucked in between the two women.

" _Big Hero 6_ ," Arizona says while looking at the screen.

"Yeah, I hope you like kids' movies," Callie says looking at Arizona.

"Are you joking Callie, I love this movie." Callie chuckles at her before they look into each other's eyes for a few heated moments.

"Good," Callie says in a raspy tone. Her mouth has suddenly gone dry when she sees a dark desire in Arizona's eyes. Arizona smirks at her noticing the effect she is having on the Latina. Their eyes are still locked and Callie can't stop herself from looking down at Arizona's soft pink lips. As she does so, they slide up into a broad smile. Arizona sees Callie's eyes drop to her lips and has to smile. She loves the way Callie reacts to her. She turns away from Callie to face the TV, leaving the brunette wanting more.

They watch the movie, occasionally stealing glances at one another. Callie fights the overwhelming urge to reach out and hold Arizona's hand in hers. Arizona can feel Callie looking at her now and then, and can't help but smile and return the favor when Callie isn't watching.

After the movie, Sam is asleep across both their laps. Callie picks him up and carries him into his room. Arizona follows close behind her feeling drawn to both of them. They each kiss him goodnight and head back into the living room.

"Do you want a glass of wine?" Callie offers, not wanting Arizona to leave yet. Arizona doesn't want to leave either, but feels like she should.

"Thanks, Calliope," she starts softly, "but I should probably get going."

"Arizona it's almost midnight," Callie begins in a concerned tone. "Why don't you just stay here in the guest room? I can give you something to sleep in and have spare toothbrushes under the bathroom sink." Arizona stares blankly at Callie for a while. She didn't expect this, but feels so touched by Callie's concern and openness to share her home.

"That would be nice, Calliope," she says stepping closer to the other woman. "I am pretty tired."

Callie shows her the guest room and gives her some pajama shorts and a baggy t-shirt to sleep in. They are about to go their separate ways for the night.

"I think I'm all set, thanks Calliope," Arizona says smiling sweetly at Callie.

"Okay goodnight," Callie reaches out and hugs Arizona. They both feel so complete when they hold one another. Both of them feel shockwaves flowing through their entire bodies. They desperately want to touch each other, kiss each other, be with each other. They both know they cannot act on their desires, but each of their minds run wild with thoughts of where this could lead if they let it take over. They hug for longer than they probably should. As they slowly withdraw from one another they fight the urge to kiss the other goodnight.

"Night Calliope," Arizona says so softly Callie almost doesn't hear it. She feels this implausible draw to the blonde woman standing right in front of. She knows she can't let her yearnings get the best of her. She needs to go to bed, alone. She drops her gaze to the floor and leaves the room closing the door behind her.

Each of them try to get some sleep, but are haunted by thoughts of just how right it feels to be around the other woman. They both imagine being together every night. Coming home from work together, making dinner together, talking about anything and everything together, and going to bed together. Arizona pictures Sam and Callie sitting at the dinner table with her and can't help but think they should be a family. My family, she thinks before falling asleep and dreaming of her future life with Calliope.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: So, this one is juicy. Chapter 10 is already underway and will be posted sometime tomorrow. Keep the reviews coming, they are awesome. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 9:

A week after Sam got out of the hospital it was coming up on Fourth of July weekend. Callie and Arizona have been virtually inseparable since they had dinner together at Callie's a week ago. They have dinner together every night, when they both have off, alternating between Callie's place and Arizona's apartment. They meet up at the end of shift and pick up Sam together then go to one of their houses for dinner and a movie. Arizona has basically turned her second bedroom into a room for Sam. He has even brought things over to her apartment and left them there in 'his' room. Callie and Sam don't usually sleep over at Arizona's apartment, but almost every time they eat at Callie's Arizona stays over with them.

They both had a day off and decided to take Sam to the zoo. They spent the day roaming around looking at all the different animals. They laughed and joked having a great time together. When they went to leave Sam wanted to go to the pet store and get some sort of creature as a pet. Callie was not on board at first, but after seeing how excited both Arizona and Sam were they ended up leaving with a tortoise. He named it Donatello and they set up the tank in his room. Arizona and Callie watched him fawn over the new addition to the family for about an hour before they made dinner together.

* * *

Now that the weekend was approaching they were getting ready for their weekend trip with Mark. For the holiday weekend they were going camping with the three of them and Mark at a nearby national park. They had it all planned out. They cleared their surgical schedules and couldn't wait to go on a weekend adventure with Sam.

Mark knows Callie and Arizona are attracted to one another. He is worried that they are moving into dangerous territory. They are practically living together and are always spending time with Sam together like they are a family. He would love it if they got together. He thinks they are perfect for each other, especially now that he knows Callie has been with a woman before, loved a woman before. But, he doesn't want Callie to blow things up with Owen if she isn't one hundred percent sure about things with blondie. He is going to call them both out on it this weekend on the camping trip. He wants to talk to them separately and see what the hell is going through their heads about this situation.

* * *

It is Thursday and they leave for the camping trip first thing tomorrow morning. Arizona is at Callie's with Mark, and they are sitting around the table having beers and talking about the trip. Sam is already asleep.

"I've never seen Sam this excited," Arizona says smiling brightly at her friends. She sips her beer and looks at Callie wanting her to confirm her statement.

"He has always wanted to go camping, but Owen was always too busy to go." Mark and Arizona both give Callie sad looks when she says this. Knowing that it took her husband leaving to give her son a proper camping trip is heart wrenching for them. "So he is probably over the moon that we are actually getting to do this, finally."

"I can't wait to see some fireworks with him and sit around a camp fire making s'mores," Arizona says smiling widely as she imagines Callie, Sam, and her sitting together next to a fire roasting marshmallows.

"Robbins, you have such low standards for this camping trip," Mark says chuckling at her idea of camping. "Sam and I are going to fish every day and catch something that we cook for dinner. And I will teach him how to build fires and be a real outdoorsman." Mark gives Callie a look of pure pride. He can't wait to teach Sam some new things.

"I'm just happy that he is finally getting to go camping, especially with both of you guys," Callie says smiling to both of them. Mark and Arizona look at one another and smile too. "He loves you both so much and is more than ecstatic that you are coming with us. Thank you guys for this." Both Arizona and Mark look at her with soft smiles and nod once to say your welcome. Callie and Arizona lock eyes. Arizona lowers her chin and tilts her head slightly to the right, smiling at Callie affectionately. Callie smiles back to her, closes her eyes for a moment while taking a deep breath. She opens her eyes slowly still looking at the gorgeous blonde. Both of them couldn't wait for this trip.

Mark and Arizona both stay at Callie's that night, Mark on the couch and Arizona in the guest room. They all get up decently early and finish packing the car before leaving. The whole car ride Sam talks excitedly about what they are going to do on the trip. Callie and Arizona are in the car with him and Mark is following them in another car filled with gear and supplies.

After they arrive and set up their camp Mark decides he needs to talk to one of them and soon to get it out of the way. He decides to start with Arizona. He needs to get her alone before he can bring it up.

"Arizona," he says to her while they are all sitting around a picnic table organizing supplies. She looks up at him acknowledging him speaking. "Wanna come with me to grab the sleeping bags from the car." She nods yes and turns to Sam who is sitting next to her at the table.

"I'm gonna go help Mark," she says then kisses the top of his head. "Stay here with your mom." She gets up and follows Mark to the parking area. As soon as they are out of earshot Mark starts his interrogation.

"Arizona, what is going on with you and Torres?" He asks turning to look at her as they continue walking. She slows down her walk slightly and looks at him.

"What do you mean Mark, we are best friends," she is confused by his question. How could he possibly know she wants to be more than just friends with Callie?

"Oh cut the crab Robbins," he says loudly. "I know you want her. You wish it was Callie, Sam, and you as a family and Owen were gone." She stops dead in her tracks at his statement.

"Mark, can you shut the hell up? I do not wish Owen was gone." She slaps his arm and continues walking to the cars. He winces and walks a step behind her continuing to speak.

"You have been spending a lot of time with Callie," he says, now talking quieter again. "You've been having dinner together every night that you are both free. You stay at her place more often than your own. I see you staring at her and the looks you give each other. I know you want more than a friendship with her." They reach the cars and Arizona opens the trunk to get out sleeping bags and other supplies. After opening the trunk she turns around and faces Mark. She puts all her weight on her right foot jutting her hips, and crosses her arms getting a little defensive at his accusations.

"Why are you so interested in what I feel toward Calliope?" He clears his throat and stands right in front of her with about a foot between them.

"Listen, I think you would be perfect together," he says and as his words register a surprised look takes over Arizona's face. "But," he starts and she scowls, "I don't want her to blow up her life and risk everything she has if this isn't real. I don't want you making a move on her then changing your mind a month later when reality sets back in." His face shows all the concern he feels for both his friends. Arizona is taken aback at his honesty and takes a second to think about how to respond. She puts one hand on her hip and the other to her forehead. She takes a deep breath and turns away from Mark needing to collect herself.

"Mark," she says in a shaky voice on the edge of tears. "I don't know what I am doing. I have never felt this way about anyone before." She takes a deep breath and it catches in her throat. Tears are forming in her eyes and threatening to fall at any moment. "I want to be with her all the time. I'm completely overjoyed to do silly monotonous things with her. We could be doing laundry together, for god's sake, and it would be the highlight of my week just because I was with her." She sits down on the tailgate of the car trying to catch her breath and stop the tears from falling. Mark is waiting patiently, watching her quietly knowing she isn't finished. "I imagine a life with her, Mark. Do you know how scary that is?" She looks up at him for an answer and he nods.

"I do," he says softly. "How do you think I felt when I realized I loved Lexie? Mark Sloan the number one player at the hospital falling in love with Little Grey of all people. I was terrified, but also I felt," he pauses looking for the right word. "Sure. Sure of myself, sure of my feelings for her, sure that she loved me back, and most of all sure that we would do anything to make a future together. And suddenly it wasn't so scary anymore. I was ready. I was sure." He had been looking away from Arizona while he spoke. Looking back he locked gazes with crying blue eyes. She smiled at his opening up to her and sharing his feelings for once.

"That was beautiful Mark," she says, tears rolling down her cheeks slowly. They both stand there quietly thinking for a few moments before Mark speaks again.

"Do you want to be with her Robbins? Are you ready to commit to her and to be a mother to Sam? If you aren't sure, you need to take a step back, because Owen might be gone right now, but he is coming back. And he is sure; he has wanted her from the beginning and wants Sam. If you aren't in it for the long haul, you need to let her go. You can't blow up her life if you aren't willing to stick around to put it back together." He finishes and waits for her to look at him. She finally pulls her eyes from the ground to meet his. She has a look of determination grasping her features. She stands up and looks confident, decided.

"I want it Mark," she says with conviction. "I want it all, her, Sam, a life with the two of them. I am sure. More sure than I have ever been of anything. We should be together. I'm sure; I want Calliope and everything that comes with her." She is smiling weakly and tears are still quietly meandering down her skin. She looks up at Mark and he is studying her face. His mouth quirks up into a proud grin and he pulls her into a tight hug. He chuckles lightly. He can't believe what he is about to say.

"All right Robbins, let's blow this shit up."


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thank you for the reviews and follows. I really appreciate them, keep them coming. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 10:

Mark and Arizona take a few minutes to calm down before returning to the campsite with sleeping bags in hand. Mark did not expect that conversation to end like that. He has basically decided to help a hot blonde chick break up his best friend's marriage. He knows he needs to talk to Callie too and soon. If she doesn't want to end things with Owen and Arizona tries to make a move it will end very badly for all of them, including him.

When they get back, Callie is making burgers for Mark to grill and has two tents set up and ready to go. The tents are only for two people so Mark and Arizona are sharing one and Callie and Sam are in the other. When they walk up with the sleeping bags, Callie looks up from what she is doing.

"Hey guys," she says happily, "Sam decided he wants to sleep in Mark's tent. He wants to act like a man with you." She chuckles and looks back to the food she is preparing. Mark and Arizona share a look of concern. Her steps and turns in front of her putting his back to Callie and whispers to her.

"Don't do anything until I get a chance to talk to her," he says just barely loud enough for her to hear him. She nods. "I know you want her, but we need to make sure she wants you." Arizona's eyes drop from Mark's. She is flooded with such despair just at the thought of Callie not wanting her. She takes a deep breath and starts nodding her head continually before looking back up to him.

"I know, I know," she says trying to hold herself together. "Talk to her. But, don't make it obvious what your intentions are or that you know what my intentions are." He nods and they start to walk to the tents to put down the sleeping bags.

"Come on Mark," Callie says looking at them as they walk by. "I need you to grill these things for me." She nods down to the plate in front of her with four uncooked burgers on it. They leave the sleeping bags in the tents and make lunch.

While they eat Sam plans out what he wants to do the rest of the day. He decides he wants to go to the lake after they eat and go swimming. They all agree that's a good plan. They plan the rest of the night and to get up early and watch the sunrise. Sam eats his food quickly, too excited for swimming to take his time. They all laugh at his enthusiasm and after they are done eating they pack away the extra food into coolers and change into swimsuits.

* * *

Arizona is lost in thought while she changes her clothes. Mark has essentially agreed to help her be with Callie. She knew Mark was observant, but to be able to tell she wants Callie and Sam as her family was incredible. Her thoughts drift to Callie. She imagines being with her. She wants so badly to give into her desire for Callie and just tell her how she feels, but she knows she has to wait for Mark to talk to her. She finishes changing and steps out of the tent. She takes one step before looking up and stopping dead in her tracks. Her mouth goes dry and knees go weak. Callie is standing ten feet in front of her facing away from her, with nothing but a small red bikini covering her curvy body. Arizona can't stop herself from raking her eyes over the Latina's body. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, shaking her head at the same time, to clear her mind of the not so PG thoughts that have suddenly flooded her.

Callie changed her clothes quickly and is waiting by the picnic table for everyone to go to the lake together. Sam comes out and jumps onto the bench seat in front of Callie facing her.

"Mom," he starts, looking up at his mother. "Can you put sunscreen on my back, please?" He hands her the sunscreen and turns around exposing his back to her. She covers his pale skin in the sunblock that he desperately needs, he takes after Owen that way. When she finishes she grabs his towel off the table and puts it around his shoulders.

"Go find Mark and tell him to hurry up," she says lightly slapping his butt. He jumps off the bench and runs toward Mark and his tent. Callie laughs at his enthusiasm before turning to check if Arizona is ready. As soon as she turns around her heart starts racing and her chest flushes red with heat. Arizona is definitely finished changing, and her toned porcelain body is on display in a light blue bikini top and solid black bikini bottoms. Arizona closes her eyes and shakes her head before continuing to walk toward Callie not making eye contact. Callie takes a moment to look the blonde up and down once. She bites her bottom lip knowing she should look away from the gorgeous woman in front of her, but her brain and eyes can't seem to agree on what to do. She finally pulls herself together and looks up to bright blue eyes that have finally looked up from the ground.

"I like your suit," Callie says is a huskier voice than intended. She clears her throat and Arizona smirks at her.

"I like your suit," Arizona mimics, her voice deep, with a devious grin playing across her pink lips. They both stare at each other for a heated moment unable to look away. Arizona's eyes drop to Callie's plump lips and Callie watches her bite her lip before she makes eye contact with the brunette again. Callie feels a flash of heat go straight through her to her core. She needs to focus. She turns away from the mesmerizing blonde and grabs her towel off the table.

Mark who was quietly watching this encounter as he made his way over from the tents chuckle at Callie's obvious attraction to Arizona. She has it bad and he could see it. A goofy grin invades his faces and he drops his eyes to the ground shaking his head and laughing. Arizona hears him coming and looks up to see him laughing.

"What are you laughing at Mark?" She asked finally moving from her position next to Callie and getting her towel from a chair around the fire.

"Nothing Robbins," he looks at her and smiles. "Let's go swimming," they both look at him and nod. Sam comes running after Mark with a smile plastered on his face. He runs straight toward Arizona and she kneels and picks him up when he reaches her.

"Let's go Zo," he says excitedly. Callie smiles at how close Sam and Arizona have become, she loves how safe he feels with her. Arizona and Sam turn and start to make their way to the lake. Mark walks to Callie and waits for her to walk with him. Arizona and Sam are far enough ahead that Mark starts to broach the sensitive topic of destroying Callie's marriage.

"Cal," he says softly and she looks up at him signaling for him to continue. "What's going on with you and Robbins?" He asks with no hint of an accusation in his tone. He wants her to be honest and feel safe to share with him. A somewhat surprised look crosses Callie's face before a look of guilt takes over.

"I don't really know, Mark," she says sounding almost defeated by her words. He keeps his expression neutral trying not to look judgmental.

"Okay, why are you confused?" He looks up to see Arizona and Sam lay their towels down and run to the water together. Callie is watching them too and smiles brightly. Mark and her walk to where the towels are and lay theirs down next to them. They sit down and Callie tries to explain her feelings.

"I think of Arizona as one of my best friends," she says, "but it feels like more than friendship at times. We spend so much time together and Sam and her are so close." She pauses while thinking how to best explain herself. She doesn't want to admit to being attracted to Arizona, but is there really anything wrong with attraction? Its only when you act on it that there is a problem. Mark watches as a mix of emotions play on Callie's features. "I think I'm attracted to her, Mark." He fights back a laugh and she notices a small smile on his face. "What?"

"Well you are obviously attracted to her," he says trying not to sound critical. Callie's jaw drops.

"Why do you say that?"

"I can see the way you look at her. You look at her like she is steak and you haven't eaten in three days." He pauses and she looks down to the ground chuckling lightly. "But, it is more than just wanting to have sex with her. I see how happy you are with her around and how you feel so comfortable telling her anything." He lets his words sink in and Callie smiles weakly looking up at Arizona and Sam splashing each other in the lake. "Callie," he says quietly and she looks back to him, "what do you want?" He knows it is a loaded question, but he needs to know what she feels. She looks completely lost and confused.

"I have no clue what I want, Mark," she says. "She makes me feel safe and loved without even trying. Sam and she are great together, and I feel so connected to her." She pauses looking back out at the blonde she is talking about. "I feel," she searches for the words, "like we could be good together." She smiles and looks back to Mark. He is smiling to until she continues. "Then I remember Owen." Both of their smiles fall and Mark drops his eyes to his towel. "He is my husband and Sam's father. And when I think about Owen, I wonder if what I am feeling for Arizona is just my loneliness getting the best of me." They both sit silently looking at one another. Mark knows this is hard for Callie. First of all, her parents love Owen and are extremely catholic. Being with a woman is not something she would have ever imagined growing up in her family.

"So what are you going to do?" He asks honestly having no idea what she will do. She shakes her head then looks back at Sam and Arizona.

"I feel like I want to try with Arizona, but I need to wait for Owen to come back." Callie looks back to Mark. He looks like he wants to say something, but Callie keeps talking. "If Owen comes home and I still feel this way toward Arizona, then I will know what to do. But until then I need to just keep things how they are." She says decisively. Mark looks disappointed almost. Callie studies his expression. "Why do you look disappointed?"

"No reason," he says forcing a smile on his face. "Let's go swimming."


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: So there is a bit of a time bounce here, but I think you will like me getting right to the point. Reviews are highly appreciated. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 11:

For the next two months Callie and Arizona continued on being best friends and nothing more. It killed Arizona when Mark told her Callie thought maybe her feelings were just loneliness from missing Owen. She was determined to show Callie that her feelings were more than just misplaced loneliness. She continued to spend as much time with Callie and Sam as she already was. Callie still always wanted Arizona nearby, so Arizona stuck around. Mark told her to stay strong and tough it out till Owen was back and Callie would realize her feelings were real. And that is what she planned to do.

* * *

Callie was still completely confused by her feelings for Arizona. They spent so much time together and Callie loved having her around, but she still didn't trust herself. She thought she was only feeling this way because Owen had left her alone with their son. However, she couldn't deny her attraction to the blonde. She wanted her and if she wasn't careful Arizona was going to get the wrong idea. She knew they were in dangerous territory when Arizona slept over one night and accidentally fell asleep on the couch with Callie. They woke up in each other's arms and although it felt amazing to be held so tenderly by Arizona she knew she needed to get some space from her. She tried to see her less over the next week or so, but that failed miserably. She missed her after only two days of not seeing her. She was addicted to Arizona and she couldn't not see her. She needed to make sure they acted simply as friends until she figured out things with Owen.

* * *

Mark was devastated when he had to tell Arizona what Callie had said to him on the camping trip. She looked so crushed. But, moments after he told her, her expression shifted into one of pure determination. She told Mark all she had to do was wait and she could do that. He was actually pretty impressed. He thought that when things got a little difficult with Callie, Arizona would give up and move onto some nurse who meant nothing. But she didn't, she was sticking to it and giving them a chance. Now she only had to make it another few days before Owen was back and Callie would make a decision. Mark desperately hoped that she made the right one.

* * *

It is three days before Owen comes home and Callie is absolutely terrified. Everything is going to change and she isn't sure that it will be for the better. While he was gone, she basically did exactly what he asked her not to do. The one thing he wanted from her was to stay away from Arizona, and she couldn't do it. She tried, or at least she told herself she tried to stay away, but the pull she felt to Arizona was like gravity, inescapable. She even brought Arizona to the house and let her get close with Sam. That is probably going to set Owen off the most, Arizona having a relationship with his son. Callie wasn't ready to cut off her friendship with Arizona and knew Sam would still want to spend time with her. She is prepared for fireworks from her husband on the subject.

Arizona is getting nervous for Owen's return. She has no idea how Callie is going to act when he gets back. Before he left they were barely friends and Owen did not want them to be. She is sure Callie wants her around, but in the pit of her stomach she is worried. Worried she won't get to spend time with Sam anymore. Worried she won't get to have dinner, watch movies, and do other things with Callie and Sam anymore. And most of all, worried that Callie would cut her out of her life completely. That might kill her.

Mark loves drama at the hospital. He loves to talk about it, witness it, and sometimes be involved in it. But he knows the drama that is going to come with Owen's return will be life changing and he doesn't know what will happen. He knows Callie would be much happier with Arizona and that Arizona would do anything to have that, but he is worried that Callie is too afraid to follow her heart in this case.

* * *

Callie is going to pick Owen up from the airport tomorrow and she is finally feeling a little excited for his return. For the past few weeks she has been so concerned with how things will change she didn't think about getting to see her husband again. Sam knows his dad is coming home tomorrow and is ecstatic. He has been hyper all day and when he saw Zo earlier he told her he couldn't wait to see his dad. Arizona was jealous of Sam's excitement to see Owen, until she realized how selfish it was. Callie saw Arizona today with Sam and wanted so badly to invite her for dinner, but she knew Arizona would stay over and she couldn't do that right before Owen got home. Arizona understands where Callie is coming from, but still hates that things are already changing and Owen isn't even back yet.

Callie heads into work the next morning. She gets off early today to pick up Owen and spend the night with him and Sam. He gets back at two today and goes back to work tomorrow morning. Callie wants tonight to be perfect. She gets coffee with Mark that morning and he wants some information.

"So what's gonna happen when Owen comes back?" He asks with a hint of anger in his voice. He doesn't even look at Callie, just walks toward a bench to sit down while sipping his coffee. Callie gives him a questioning look as she follows him to the bench.

"What do you mean? He is going to be back that's what's gonna happen." She sits down next to him and he still doesn't look at her.

"I mean with Arizona," he says coldly. If Callie cuts Arizona out of her life he may never forgive her.

"Oh," Callie says quietly. She didn't expect him to ask her about this today of all days. "I don't really know. We clearly aren't going to spend as much time together, and she won't get to see Sam as much."

"You know that isn't what I mean," he finally looks at her and she can tell he is somewhat angry. She thinks about what he is really asking and realizes he wants to know if she is going to be with Arizona.

"Mark, I told you I need to see how things are with Owen before I can decide anything." She is getting frustrated at his attitude.

"I think you're being an idiot," he says before getting up and leaving Callie alone on the bench.

* * *

She leaves work at one thirty with Sam. They go to the airport and wait at baggage claim for Owen. After some time she sees him. His tall figure, pale skin, and ginger hair walking toward them. He smiles at her and she smiles back.

"There he is Sam," she says looking down at her son then picking him up. She points to Owen and Sam smiles widely.

"DAD!" He yells before squirming out of his mom's arms and running up to his father. Owen stops dead in his tracks and puts down his bags. He kneels and scoops Sam into his arms as he runs up to him. Callie walks slowly after Sam watching her boys smile at one another. Owen looks up from Sam to her and smiles softly.

"Hey stranger," she says as she walks right up to them.

"Hey beautiful," he says before leaning down and kissing her softly. Callie is happy to see him and glad that Sam is excited to see him, but something still feels off. She brushes that feeling off, assuming it's just because he has been gone so long. They leave the airport and head home. Owen shares some of his more appropriate stories with Sam while Callie drives. He reaches out and grabs her hand, intertwining their fingers. Callie looks down at their hands then up to Owen who is smiling sweetly at her. She looks back to the road unable to push away the feeling that something isn't right.

They get home and spend the night making dinner and getting caught up on what has been going on in each other's lives. Callie avoids telling Owen about how much time she spent with Arizona while he was gone. They watch a movie as a family and go to bed relatively early because of Owen's jet lag. Callie lies in bed next to her husband and feels so out of place. She hasn't shared a bed with this man in three months. She is glad he is here, she missed his company. But, she doesn't feel the connection she used to feel with him. They have grown apart and she knows it. Maybe they just need time to get reacquainted with one another. She tries to go to sleep, but her thoughts float to Arizona. She can't help compare how comfortable she is with Arizona to how out of place she feels with Owen. She scolds herself for making that comparison, it isn't fair to Owen. He has been gone and Arizona has been around, of course she has to get used to having her husband here again. She clears her mind and finally succumbs to sleep as restless as it may be.

The next morning they get up and go to work at ten. They bring Sam to day care together. As they walk down the hall talking about things that have happened while he was gone, Arizona walks down a hall that intersects theirs in front of them. Sam sees her and instantly runs to her.

"Zo!" He yells. She didn't see him at first and kept walking, but at the sound of his voice she stops and turns to see him running at her. She picks her up and he hugs her tightly around the neck. She laughs and Callie can't help but smile.

"Hey kiddo," Arizona says as he pulls back from their embrace and looks at her. She looks down the hall to see Callie and Owen. She looks at Callie smiling and smiles back before looking at Owen. His face is red and his expression is stern and angry. She realizes that Callie might not have told him how close Sam and her have become. "I have to go Sam," she says softly before kneeling down and placing him on his feet on the ground in front of her. "Go back to your mom and dad. I will hopefully see you soon okay?" He looks disappointed that she is leaving, but she kisses his forehead and he smiles and nods. He turns around and walks back toward Owen and Callie. Arizona looks up at Callie one more time before standing and making a quick exit down the hall.

Callie is confused why Arizona left so quickly without saying hello, until she looks at Owen and sees the anger on his face. He looks at her and she can see the hurt in his eyes. She looks back to Sam and picks him up when he walks up to her with his arms raised. Owen looks at each of them and shakes his head before walking away.

"Where are you going?" Callie asks as he walks down the hall away from both of them. He stops and turns to look back at her.

"I can't be around you right now," he says in a defeated tone before turning and continuing down the hall.

"Crap," Callie says softly to herself. She has really screwed up this time. She brings Sam to day care and tells him goodbye before going to find Owen. They clearly need to talk.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I know that this chapter is ridiculously short, but it felt right to end it there. Don't worry I have already started Chapter 13 and it will be up soon enough. Enjoy my lovelies :)**

* * *

Chapter 12:

Callie checks a few on call rooms and empty conference rooms before she finds an angry Owen dressed in his scrubs in an empty on call room. She walks in and Owen is pacing, but looks up at her. He is angry and she can tell. She stands quietly just inside the door waiting for him to say something. Finally he stops pacing and turns to face her.

"Why is my son calling Arizona Robbins Zo?" There is such anger behind his voice that Callie is almost scared of what is going to happen. She opens her mouth to start talking, but Owen cuts her off. "Why the hell does my son even know that woman?!" He asks raising his voice. Callie flinches at his volume. She is starting to get angry.

"He knows her because she saved his life, Owen," she says sternly. She almost forgot that he didn't know about Sam's surgery. That had no way to contact each other while he was gone and she hadn't told him about the appendicitis yet. Owen looks shocked and takes a step back absorbing this revelation. "He had to have his appendix out about a week after you left," she explains. Owen brings one hand to his forehead and takes a deep breath, looking around the room.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"He is fine and it was so long ago I almost forgot that you didn't know." He finally looks back at Callie and tears are forming in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you during that, it must have been terrifying," he is honestly sorry, but still has a hint of anger in his tone.

"It was terrifying," she starts, "but Mark and Arizona were here for me. Mark sat with me while Sam was in surgery and Arizona did an amazing job with the procedure." She takes a second to form her next statement, she knows Owen will be mad at what she is about to say. "Sam and Arizona got very close during his recovery time. He calls her Zo, and after the surgery the three of us spent a lot of time together." She finishes and waits for his reaction. The tears in his eye quickly disappear and his face flushes with anger again.

"How much time Callie?" He asks through gritted teeth. "How much time did you and my son spend with the one person I asked you to stay away from?" He is starting to raise his voice again and Callie lifts her hand up to silence him.

"She is the only reason I have been able to make it through the past two and a half months. She is my absolute best friend and Sam loves her and she loves him." She says in a calm and collected voice. "She kept me sane while you were off saving the world." He starts pacing again.

"Did she try something with you?" He asks and Callie almost laughs at his narrow mindedness.

"No, Owen," she says angrily. "I don't know if she ever wanted to, but she never did. She was helping me, being my friend, and spending time with my son. She was absolutely amazing." She says and realizes just how true the statement is. Even though she knew Arizona probably wanted more than a friendship, she never pressured Callie in any way. She never even told Callie her feelings, so that Callie wouldn't have to be confused and stressed during her toughest time. Owen is still pacing in front of her and Callie is ready to be done with this conversation. "What do you want me to do Owen?" He stops pacing and looks at her. "Do you want me not to see my best friend?" He thinks for a moment before sitting on the bottom bunk of the bed in the room. He drops his head into his hands.

"Yes," he whispers and Callie isn't sure she heard him correctly.

"What?" He lifts his heads from his hands.

"Yes." She is taken aback by his answer and he sees the shock on her face and tries to explain his reasoning. "Just for a little while, so that we can get back to being a family again. If she is constantly around we will never get back to the way things used to be. I need some time to reconnect with my family." She rolls her eyes, scoffs, and turns away from him facing the opposite wall. "Please Callie," he almost pleads, "just give us a week to get back to our old selves." She wants to say no so badly, but she knows that he is partly right. And she told herself at the lake that she would try to reconnect to Owen before deciding her feelings for Arizona. So she did the one thing her heart was telling her not to.

"Fine," she agrees. "One week of no Arizona." She says and can't stand to be in the room for a second longer. She walks out and immediately runs to the locker room. As soon as she gets through the door she bursts into tears. How could she let herself do this again? She had once again agreed to avoid Arizona because Owen asked her to do it. And what the hell was she going to say to Arizona. This was going to be impossible.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Love the reviews, keep them coming. Here is 13 and I am also posting 14. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 13:

Arizona saw Callie this morning, but not once since. She could tell Owen was mad about Sam being so familiar with her. She just hopes that Callie doesn't stop spending time with her. And she really hopes she we still be able to see Sam pretty often. It is only Owen's first full day back and Arizona already feels Callie pulling away from her. She needs to talk to someone, anyone. She decides to look for Mark and grab a coffee before her next surgery.

* * *

"What if she chooses Owen?" Arizona asks in a panicky voice as she paces in front Mark, who is sitting on a bench just outside the hospital. He isn't sure how to answer her so he takes a sip of coffee to buy himself time. During his silence, Arizona stops pacing and stands right in front of him. "Mark! Please say something. I am kind of freaking out here."

"Arizona," he says sensitively while patting the seat next to him. She sits down and he continues, "You have been patiently waiting for this for two months. Why are you freaking out now? The finish line is in sight." He looks at her and tries to smile, but it is weak and Arizona can tell he is worried too. He wants them to be together almost as much as she does.

"That smile is so not convincing, Mark," she says loudly before standing up and pacing again. "What if she starts avoiding me again, like she did before Owen left?" He looks up at her and his expression is unreadable, she can't tell if he is worried or sure.

"You are just gonna have to give her some time. Give them some time." He says calmly. Arizona stops pacing and sits down next to him again. "If she needs some time apart from you to figure out her feelings for Owen, you should give it to her. She is going to need time to see how things are with Owen before she can decide anything. You should respect that. If you rush her, she might just run back to Owen, back into her comfort zone and you will never get a chance to be with her." Arizona looks up at Mark and knows he is right. Dammit, when did he get to be so smart? She leans her head onto his shoulder and he instinctively wraps his arm around her. They sit there for a few minutes in silence, Mark occasionally sipping his coffee.

"You're right," Arizona says quietly and pulls her head up from Mark's shoulder. "If she needs time, I need to give it to her. But I won't be able to wait forever. After like two days of not seeing her I go crazy, so I will try, but who knows." He laughs at her and stands up, reaching for her hand to pull her up also.

"Okay Robbins," he says while chuckling. "Go to your surgery and let's get a drink later to distract you from your freak out."

* * *

Arizona finishes her surgery much later that evening and after checking her patient in post op goes to change her clothes. She walks into the locker room and Callie is standing there, having just changed her clothes. Arizona walks to her locker a few down from Callie's.

"Hey," she says timidly. Callie looks up at her. They make eye contact and Callie looks sad. Arizona wants to comfort her, but remembers her talk with Mark and decides she better not.

"Hi," Callie replies in almost a whisper. Arizona starts to empty the pockets of her lab coat, trying not to stare at Callie. "Arizona," Callie says stepping extremely close to Arizona. Arizona turns and looks up into Callie's brown eyes. She is waiting for Callie to continue. "Owen has asked me to take some space from you for a few days." Callie's words pierce Arizona's heart like arrows. She knew things would be different but she hoped Callie would stand up for their friendship. Arizona's face showes her despair all too well, she drops her eyes to the ground to avoid Callie's probing stare. "He wants time alone with his family to try and get things back to normal." Arizona takes a breath and puts on a strong façade. She knows she has to give Callie time.

"Uh… yeah that's fine," she stammers. "I understand needing some time for your family. I actually am going for drinks tonight with someone so I couldn't hang out anyway." She says not sure why she lied about going out with Mark. Part of her wants to see if Callie will get jealous over her going out with someone. Callie is totally shocked by Arizona's words and feels her stomach drop at the thought of Arizona out with someone else.

"Oh," Callie says looking away trying to hide her hurt. "Well, have fun and I will see you around I guess." Arizona is fighting to keep her face as neutral as possible. She doesn't want to push Callie away, but she wants to give her space to figure out her shit.

"Yeah, let me know when you're done avoiding me," Arizona says with more bite than she intended. Callie looks back up at her obviously hurt by what Arizona said. "That's not what I meant. Just take your time with Owen. When you are ready to talk or whatever, I'll be here." She forces a smile and Callie nods. Callie walks back to her locker and grabs her purse.

"Bye," she says tenderly looking back at the blonde.

"Bye, Calliope," Arizona says and can't help but wonder if this goodbye will be longer than she wants. Callie feels the weight of their words as she turns and walks out of the locker room fighting back tears. As the door closes behind Callie, Arizona lets out a deep stressed sigh. Tears have formed in her eyes and she takes a second to sit down and breath. She really didn't think Callie would go back to avoiding her on Owen's command. She needs a drink.

* * *

She meets Mark at Joe's and immediately orders two shots of tequila. Mark looks surprised and sees a sad expression on her face.

"What happened, Robbins?" He asks knowing that whatever it is, it must be bad considering she ordered two shots. Joe puts two shots down in front of Arizona and she quickly grabs one and knocks it back.

"I saw Callie in the locker room before I left," she starts but pauses to knock back the second shot. She slams it and shakes her head after. A warm feeling is already spreading through her stomach. This is going to be an interesting evening.

"That's good, so she isn't avoiding you?" He asks with a happy grin on his face as he orders a shot and a beer. Arizona shakes her head at him and orders yet another shot.

"No she is avoiding me, but she at least had the decency to tell me this time." She says bitterly and knocks back her third shot as soon as Joe puts it down in front of her. Mark's jaw drops.

"Wait, she told you she was going to be avoiding you?" He is totally shocked and slightly pissed at how Callie is handling her business. Arizona nods dramatically at him.

"Yep. She said Owen and her need some time alone to get things back to normal. And that Owen has asked her not to see me for a few days so they can do that." The more she talks about it the angrier she gets. Mark is staring blankly at the bar at a loss for words. They sit there not speaking for a few minutes as Mark works on his beer and Arizona works on a rum and coke she has ordered. "Oh, and I may have made it seem like I had a date tonight," she says wincing at her words. She knows it's bad; the last thing she wants Callie to think is that she is dating someone else. Mark chokes on his beer and coughs uncontrollably. He snaps his head to look at Arizona as he catches his breath.

"Robbins," he says loudly, "why the hell did you do that?" She cringes and shrugs.

"I have no idea, Mark," she says honestly, shaking her head. "I think I wanted to make her jealous, and it just came out of my mouth before I could stop myself. And technically I didn't lie to her I am getting a drink with someone." She tries to recover some of her dignity by proving she wasn't a liar. Mark pushes out a strangled laugh.

"I get wanting to make her jealous, but now isn't the time for that. You want her to think you are devoted to her, not dating randoms, Arizona!" He quickly finishes his beer and orders another. "I should smack you," he says jokingly taunting her for her misstep. "If she asks I'm telling her you were only out with me."

"No, Mark, come on," she whines. "At least see if she is jealous first before you tell her it was only you." She has a devious grin on her face and Mark chuckles at her.

"Fine Robbins," he chuckles, "I'll see if she brings it up and if she is jealous. Then I will put her out of her misery if she is sporting the green eyed monster look." They both laugh and continue drinking. Arizona loves that Mark is on her side in this. If he wasn't she would have no one to talk to, and probably go insane.

* * *

Callie picks up Sam from day care with Owen and they all go home together. They make dinner and talk about Owen's first day back, but Callie is distracted. She can't help but think about Arizona and wonder whom she is getting drinks with. She imagines the blonde sitting at Joe's with some hot nurse from the hospital and can't help feeling jealous. Her imagination tortures her as she pictures Arizona smiling and laughing with this stranger. She pictures Arizona reaching out and putting a hand on the other woman's thigh. She can't stop the movie that is playing in her head even though it is killing her. She finally gets pulled from her reverie by Owen saying her name fairly loudly.

"Callie!" She looks to him and he smiles. "You okay?" She tries to hide the jealousy she is feeling and smiles at Owen.

"Yeah," she says softly, "Sorry. I was just thinking about my surgery schedule for tomorrow." She forces a smile. Owen smiles back. "What were you saying?" He starts talking again, but Callie is still incredibly distracted. She knows this week trying to avoid Arizona is going to be one of the hardest things she has ever done.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: This one is hella juicy. Chapter 15 might take a little longer, I am going to visit family today and can't write. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 14:

Arizona hasn't seen Callie in four days. Although, at first she missed Callie she is now moving toward being pissed at Callie. She can't believe that just because Owen asked her to, Callie is avoiding her so much. They haven't even talked and Arizona is getting angry. After Arizona lied about having a date with someone, Callie talked to Mark about it the next day. Mark told Arizona that Callie was very jealous but wouldn't admit to being jealous. And even though Mark was supposed to set the record straight and tell Callie Arizona was only with him, he didn't do it. He said he had never seen her that jealous before and he thought her being jealous might be a good thing. Arizona loves that Callie was envious of her going on a date, but Callie didn't do anything about it. She just continued to avoid Arizona at all costs.

* * *

Arizona is working today and just got called to the ER for an incoming 17 year old kid. The kid crashed his motorcycle and has multiple fractures and internal injuries. This means Arizona will need Callie's help on this case, that she is not excited for. She arrives at the ER and pages Callie. The kid is brought into a trauma room and they start working on him. Callie shows up a few minutes later and Arizona feels a flutter in her chest at seeing the brunette. She internally scolds herself for being so happy to see Callie, but she can't help it. They haven't seen each other in days and she wants to be mad, part of her is mad, but she also loves seeing Callie. They start working on the kid right away and decide they need to move to an OR.

They fix as much as they can in the OR, but the patient starts to decline and fast. They decide to temporarily pack his abdomen and give his body some time to rest while they come up with a treatment plan. After moving him from the OR, Callie and Arizona go to an empty X-ray viewing room and try to make a plan. He has multiple fractures and internal bleeding. His femur is completely shattered and Callie will have to build him a new one from titanium rods. Arizona thinks they need to start with his abdomen and stop all the bleeding before Callie starts fixing his leg. Callie disagrees and says they can do it all at the same time.

"I can build his leg while you are in his abdomen," Callie says heatedly. "That way we can get everything done at once and avoid putting him through another surgery."

"What if you building his leg causes more bleeding that we can't control? He will bleed out on the table and we won't have to worry about another surgery." Arizona is raising her voice at Callie and she can feel the anger that has been building over four days about to burst out of her. Callie can sense Arizona is angry and about more than just this kid.

"What are you really mad about Arizona? Because I know it's not my treatment plan." Arizona tries to turn and leave the room but Callie steps in front of her blocking her path. "No, you are not leaving. We need to figure this out and we can't do that until I know why you're mad."

"Why I'm mad? Really Calliope, you have no idea why I'm mad?" Arizona yells, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Callie knows why she is mad, but wants Arizona to say it. She stays quiet, forcing Arizona to continue. "How about the fact that I haven't seen or heard from you in four days? Or maybe that I am only your 'best friend' when Owen isn't around to keep you occupied." Callie realizes that Arizona thinks she used her while Owen was gone. This hits a sore spot with Callie and sets her off.

"Do you think I want to avoid you? I hate myself for doing what Owen wants and not seeing you. You are my best friend and avoiding you is killing me." She pauses to let her words sink in. Arizona refuses to make eye contact with her, so Callie reaches out and lifts her chin until their eyes meet. "If you think I was only using you to keep busy while Owen was gone, you are dead wrong." Arizona can tell Callie is telling the truth, but is still angry.

"Then stand up for our friendship. He is home for not even a full day and you are back to avoiding me. If he is worried that when I'm around you can't be a family, he clearly has some trust issues." Callie drops her eyes to the floor.

"We just need some time to ourselves. We need to get back to being a family." Arizona can't believe what Callie is saying.

"So you're going to keep avoiding me?" She raises her voice and is getting angrier at their conversation. "You've been avoiding me for four days and clearly it isn't helping if you still need more time. Maybe you have bigger issues than you think." Callie feels her heart pounding. She doesn't want to lash out at Arizona, but feels it coming.

"Seriously Arizona, I need a few days to myself. Why is that so hard for you to give me?" Arizona hears Callie's words and can think of only one way to answer her question. She steps forward, cups Callie cheeks and kisses her. It is soft and tender and sends sparks flying through Arizona's body. Callie is surprised at first, but after a second she kisses Arizona back. Arizona has one arm around Callie's waist pressing their bodies together and one hand cupping Callie's cheek. She feels Callie's hands wrap around her, one around her waist and one behind her neck pulling her deeper into the kiss.

Callie feels electrified from the contact of Arizona's lips against hers. She needs more, though. She runs her tongue across Arizona's bottom lip asking for entry. Arizona complies and the kiss that started out so tender turns heated in an instant. Their tongues touch and Arizona moans softly into Callie's mouth. They push and pull on one another for another moment before Arizona abruptly pulls away. Callie slowly opens her eyes and Arizona is standing in front of her looking excited yet terrified.

"That is why I can't leave you alone for a few days," she says softly. Callie is still in a haze from their kiss and tries to speak, but Arizona turns and leaves the room. Callie instinctively brings her hand to her lips. They are still on fire from touching Arizona's. A smile creeps onto her face and she slowly sits down in a nearby desk chair. What the hell just happened, she thinks to herself.

* * *

After leaving the room, Arizona speeds walks toward the nearest bathroom. She passes Mark somewhere along the way.

"Hey Robbins," he says enthusiastically. Then he notices the look on her face, a mix of totally terrified and somewhat turned on. "What the hell happened to you?" Arizona ignores his question and continues walking until she ducks into a bathroom. Mark follows her and goes into the bathroom behind her even though it's a women's bathroom. Arizona rushes up to a sink and splashes cool water on her face. "What happened, Arizona? You're freaking me out." She rests her hands on the edges of the sink and looks up at his reflection in the mirror. Water is dripping down from her face and she starts to laugh.

"I kissed her, Mark," she says and continues laughing. His jaw drops and he walks up and stands right next to her.

"What?" He says, totally surprised by what she's admitted.

"I kissed Callie."


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Love the follows. Love the reviews. They are both greatly appreciated. I am going to Boston Pride this weekend, so I don't know if I will have time to write, but I am as addicted to writing this as you are to reading it so I'm gonna try. Enjoy my darlings :)**

* * *

Chapter 15:

"You did what?" Mark says loudly.

"I kissed Callie, Mark," Arizona yells back. He looks at her with his jaw slack and his eyes wide. Arizona turns to face him. "We were arguing about her avoiding me. She asked me why I couldn't leave her alone for a few days and the only thing I could think to say or do was kiss her." She reaches out and grabs a paper towel to dry her face. Mark stares at her for a few moments with his mouth open. He starts walking around the bathroom dumbfounded.

"Well, how was it?" He asks looking back to Arizona smiling at her. She throws away her paper towel and leans against the wall.

"Oh god," she says in a deep voice, "it was amazing. It was better than I could've ever imagined." She smiles then realizes she kissed a married woman and her face drops. "I can't believe I kissed a married woman. What the hell is wrong with me?" She covers her face with her hands and shakes her head. "That is not me, Mark. I do not break up break up families."

"I thought this was what you wanted?" Mark asks watching Arizona starting to pace.

"I did. I do, but I wanted her to choose to leave Owen before anything happened. I didn't want her to cheat, Mark," she says frustrated.

"It's too late to worry about that now," Mark says softly. "You kissed, you can't change that. What do you want to do now?" Arizona stops pacing and turns to face Mark. She shakes her head.

* * *

Callie sits in the X-ray room for a few minutes after the kiss, totally flabbergasted. Did Arizona really just kiss her? She knew they were attracted to each other, but that felt like more than just attraction in that kiss. That was the most intense kiss Callie had ever experienced, and she wanted more. She didn't realize how much she wanted to kiss Arizona until it was already happening. She knew things with her and Owen were going to end as soon as Arizona's lips touched her own. She had decided and she wanted Arizona. She needs to find Arizona, now. She stands up and goes looking for the blonde.

Callie searches the hospital, but can't seem to find Arizona. She knows she is still here, she wouldn't leave while their patient is in this bad of a condition. She keeps looking and finally sees Mark. He will know where Arizona is. She walks up to him, grabs his arm, and drags him into a stairwell. He doesn't look happy.

"Where is she, Mark?" Callie asks and Mark starts shaking his head.

"No, Callie," he starts, "she doesn't want to see you." He says and Callie looks shocked. "This isn't how she wanted things to happen. She asked me to watch her patient for some time while she cools down."

"What do you mean how she wanted things to happen?" She asks confused.

"She didn't want you to cheat on Owen," he says and Callie's eyes pop. "Yes I know that she kissed you, and that you kissed her back." Callie takes a minute to think. She sits down on the stairs and Mark stands in front of her.

"Mark, I need to talk to her," she says looking up at him.

"I don't know, Cal," he turns and leans against the railing. "She is pretty mad at herself for kissing you. And she is kinda mad at you still for pushing her away." He looks at Callie and she drops her head in her hands.

"I've been so stupid, Mark," she says shaking her head. "I don't know how I didn't see it till now, but I want her. More than anything I want to be with her." She pauses and looks at Mark who is looking at her with a goofy grin on his face. She laughs at his obvious investment in their affair. "I need to talk to her. Can you please just tell me where she is?" Mark is smiling wide at her and reaches out to pull her off the step.

"She is across the street at my place. She wanted to be alone, but close by incase something happened to your patient. Here," he hands her his keys, "take my keys and go talk to her." She hugs him and he chuckles. "Go get her, Torres." He says and she smiles at him. She turns and leaves heading for Mark's place.

* * *

Arizona has been at Mark's for about a half hour. She is completely lost in thought. How the hell could she let herself kiss Callie? She wants Callie, yes, but she doesn't want to be a cheater. She is just lying on Mark's couch replaying the kiss in her mind. It was the best kiss she has ever had, but she knows it was wrong. If Callie wants to be with her, she needs to divorce Owen and make this real. She wasn't sure she could handle an affair; it wasn't in her character to cheat. She needed to pull back from Callie for a few days.

* * *

Callie walked to Mark's apartment as fast as she could. She needs to talk to Arizona and tell her how she feels. She walks into his building and takes the elevator to his floor. She gets to his door and debates whether to knock. She decides to go right in. She quietly unlocks the door and walks in. She can see Arizona lying on the couch facing away from her. She closes the door loud enough for Arizona to hear.

"Mark, I thought you were going…" she starts to say, but when she turns and sees Callie she stops. "Oh, Calliope it's you," she says and stands up quickly. She doesn't move toward Callie, just stands right in front of the couch.

"Hi," Callie says tenderly. She looks at Arizona and the blonde looks a little confused. "Mark gave me his key." Arizona looks down to the floor and starts to turn away. "I told him I needed to talk to you. At first he wouldn't tell me where you were, but I convinced him."

"Remind me to punch him later," Arizona says laughing lightly. "Listen, I know what I did was unwelcome," she starts but Callie strides quickly to her and grabs her arms. She cuts her off.

"Arizona, it wasn't unwelcome at all. I have been wanting that for so long I just didn't know till you kissed me." Arizona looks up at her with hope in her eyes. Callie smiles and looks at her lips. The lips she can't stop thinking about. "I want this. I want you," she says and leans in to kiss Arizona, but Arizona turns away.

"No, Callie we can't do this," she says stepping out of Callie's hold and taking a step back to get some space between them. Callie drops her eyes to the floor.

"I thought you wanted this?" She asks so softly Arizona almost doesn't hear her. Callie looks back up at her with tears in her eyes. Arizona steps to her and cups Callie's face in her hands.

"Of course I want this," she says delicately, "I want this more than anything I have ever wanted." She lets her words sink in for a moment and wipes a tear that has spilled down Callie's cheek. Callie smiles and turns to kiss the inside of Arizona's palm. Arizona closes her eyes indulging in the electricity the contact sends through her body. "But," she says remembering what she was saying. Callie looks back into Arizona's eyes, her smile gone. "You are still married." She drops her hands from Callie's face and tries to back away, but Callie grabs her hands, intertwining their fingers.

"Arizona," she starts looking down at their locked hands then back up to blue eyes. "Owen and I are done. We were done the moment I saw you." Arizona smiles weakly and bites her lip fighting back tears. "I saw you and I knew I had to know you, be near you. I didn't know how much you would mean to me until Owen left. Then, I couldn't go without seeing you. I wanted you around constantly. I was trying to deny the attraction between us and say we were just best friends. But this," she gestures their locked hands back and forth between them, "is more than friendship. I want this more than anything too, and nothing is going to stop me from being with you."

She finishes and Arizona immediately crashes their lips together. Arizona wraps her arms around Callie's neck and pulls her into a deep kiss. Callie wraps her arms around Arizona's waist and moves their bodies tight against one another. Arizona runs her tongue across Callie's lips and Callie instantly responds, opening her mouth for their tongues to meet. They both hum at the energy flowing through them. Callie pushes Arizona against the wall. She moves to kiss Arizona's neck. Blazing a trail of hot open mouth kisses from Arizona's pulse point up to her ear. She stops and bites her earlobe softly. Arizona moans.

"God, Calliope," she breaths, "you have no idea how long I have wanted this." She pulls her head back from Callie's mouth, bringing their lips back together. Their tongues and hands explore for a few minutes, before both their pages go off at the same time. They simultaneously groan and separate their lips. They both look down and check the pagers.

"It's the kid," Callie says, "he needs to go back into the OR." She looks back up at Arizona who nods her agreement. Both their eyes are dark with desire and Callie eyes lock to the pink lips she was just kissing. Arizona is studying Callie's face. She can't believe how gorgeous Callie is, and what just happened. She slowly brings their lips together again kissing Callie tenderly. They hold the soft kiss for a few moments before Arizona pulls Callie's bottom lip between her teeth and bites gently. Callie gasps and Arizona lets her lip go.

"Let's go save this kid's life," Arizona says quietly as she tucks a hair behind Callie's ear. She moves her lips next to Callie's ear and continues in a whisper. "And I promise, we can continue this later." She places a kiss below Callie's ear before pulling back to look in her eyes. Callie is totally speechless, overwhelmed by the events of the day. She simply nods and kisses Arizona quickly again. Arizona smiles, dimples and all, and grabs Callie's hand leading her out of the apartment.

"Let's hurry up and get this done," Callie says laughing. "My mind is going to be focused on other things." She says, blatantly checking out the blonde in front of her. Arizona stops and turns to face her.

"Oh you have no idea what I have in store for you," she smirks and Callie's jaw drops. Arizona giggles and pulls Callie toward the door. "Come on, Calliope."


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Sorry this chapter took so long. I was in Boston this weekend and traveling most of the day yesterday. But it is finally here and I know exactly what Chapter 17 is going to be so I should have it up by tomorrow. In the mean time, enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 16:

Callie and Arizona compromise and work on their patient's abdomen and leg at the same time. Arizona fixes all his internal injuries while Callie builds him a new titanium femur. Both woman steal glances at one another throughout the surgery, smiling behind their surgical masks. Neither one can stop thinking about what is in store for them after the surgery. The surgery goes off without a hitch and while their patient is taken to recovery, they scrub out.

Arizona is washing her hands next to Callie and can already feel herself getting turned on simply from their proximity to one another. As she washes her hands her eyes scan the gorgeous brunette next to her. She sees Callie's strong but feminine hands, her soft and tanned arms. She looks up to her exposed neck that is begging to be bitten. Her eyes slide from supple full lips up Callie's jawline to her ear and hair that is tucked beneath a scrub cap. She is overwhelmed with a desire to kiss Callie and smiles, knowing she finally can. She has never felt this way about anyone before.

Callie is washing her hands and can feel Arizona's eyes meticulously combing over her body. She smiles and lets Arizona get away with it, for now. She thinks about the kiss they shared at Mark's and feels an instant spike in her body temperature. The kiss was hot no doubt about that, but there is more to it than that. She feels so connected to Arizona and the kiss just increased that feeling. Every nerve ending in her body was electrified with even the slightest touch from the blonde. She knew this was more than just lust. As soon as she let herself admit she wanted Arizona, she knew she was falling for her and fast.

They are enjoying a comfortable silence, both lost in their own personal reveries. Arizona finally decides to disrupt the stillness. She needs to talk to Callie, among doing other things with her.

"I think we need to talk about things," she says softly as she grabs a towel to dry her hands. She turns to face Callie who mimics her actions drying her hands also.

"Yeah, we do," Callie says tenderly. She steps closer to Arizona leaving only inches between them. Arizona inhales sharply and watches as Callie's hand slides slowly up her arm toward her face. "But, there are some other things," she says in a deep voice while her fingers lightly graze Arizona's neck. Her fingers reach their destination resting gently below Arizona's ear as her palm cups Arizona's jaw line. "I would like to do first," she says smirking. She swipes her thumb across Arizona's bottom lip before she leans in and just barely brushes her lips over the blonde's. The contact makes both their hearts race. Arizona, craving more contact, leans into Callie pressing their lips firmly together. Callie smiles into the kiss before slowly pulling away. "Meet me in the third floor on call room in ten minutes," Callie whispers huskily. Arizona hasn't even opened her eyes yet, but when she does Callie is gone. She lets out a contented sigh and leans sideways against the sink, a goofy grin smeared across her face.

* * *

Callie checks her patients quickly to make sure nothing needs to be taken care of now, and then heads to the third floor. Arizona does the same and makes her way to the on call room. They walk down the hall coming from opposite directions and see each other as they approach their destination. They both smile and Callie reaches the door before Arizona. She opens it and holds it open for the blonde, smirking at her as she walks into the room in front of her.

"Why thank you Calliope," Arizona says, walking past Callie into the darkened room. She immediately turns and waits for Callie to follow behind her. Callie steps into the room and locks the door behind her. She turns and faces Arizona. They both look at each other for a moment before Arizona steps forward, backing Callie against the door. She cups Callie's cheeks with both hands and runs her thumbs lightly over her skin. Arizona is admiring Callie's beauty, "beautiful," she says quietly not meaning to say it out loud. Callie smiles brightly. She wraps her arms around Arizona's waist and leans her head forward. Their lips are hovering next to each other, about to touch.

Arizona smiles and closes the distant between them. As soon as their lips touch both women feel sparks fly through their bodies. Arizona smiles against Callie's lips. Callie wants this so badly, but not like this. She wants to give Arizona the romance she deserves. Arizona has been waiting months for Callie to make the right decision and choose her. Callie wants everything to be perfect. She wants to woo Arizona, and prove that she is worth the time Arizona has waited. She pulls away from their tender kiss and Arizona can tell something is amiss. She drops her hands from Callie's face and steps back slightly.

"What's wrong?" She asks her voice filled with concern. Callie quickly grabs both her hands before she steps further away.

"Nothing," she says, "I just want this to be perfect. You have been waiting for me to smarten up and realize I have feelings for you for so long. I want this," she gestures her hand between them, "to be special. I don't want our first time together to be in an on call room rushed between surgeries. I want to do this right." She smiles sheepishly and Arizona giggles at her rambling. "What?" Callie asks.

"You are just so adorably sweet," Arizona says leaning back in and kissing Callie quickly and softly. "You want this to be special?" She asks smiling and Callie closes her eyes and nods. "What did you have in mind?" Callie thinks for a minute distracted by Arizona biting her lip in front of her.

"I could come to your place tomorrow night when we're both off early and make you dinner. We can have a date night," she says nervously. Her eyes are glued to the floor. Arizona smiles at Callie's sudden nervousness.

"That would be perfect, Calliope," she says sweetly. Callie finally looks up from the floor into Arizona's serene blue eyes and smiles. "Can we talk now then?" She asks and Callie nods. "Come here," she says softly and pulls Callie toward the bed. She takes off her white coat and lies down on the bed, leaving space for Callie to lie next to her. Callie copies her and lies next to Arizona facing her. Arizona brushes Callie's hair behind her ear and rests her hand gently on Callie's neck. Callie studies her face before speaking.

"You want to know what I'm gonna do about Owen," she says half asking half knowing. Arizona nods once almost imperceptibly. Callie looks down breaking their eye contact. "I don't know Arizona," she says worried. She looks back into the blue eyes staring at her and shakes her head slightly. "I'm afraid things will get ugly. That Owen will try to take Sam." Tears start to fill her eyes and Arizona pulls her into an embrace. Callie's face is tucked into Arizona's neck and Arizona is rubbing her back as the tears slowly fall.

"I would never let him do that to you," Arizona whispers. She kisses the top of Callie's forehead and rests her chin on the brunette's head. They hold each other; Arizona comforting Callie for several minutes before Callie gently pulls back. Arizona brushes the hair out of her face and the tears off her cheeks. "What do you need me to do?" Callie thinks for a moment, her eyes locked on Arizona's.

"Give me time," she says. "I know I don't want this to be a secret and I know you don't want that either. But, for now, it will have to be. I need time to figure out what to say to Owen and end things with him." Arizona studies Callie's face and keeps her expression neutral. She doesn't want to keep things with Callie a secret, but more than anything she just wants to be with Callie. And if Callie needs time, she is willing to give her that. She just needs to know that Callie isn't stringing her along, that she wants this as much as Arizona does. Callie senses Arizona's hesitation and leans in and kisses her tenderly. "I am in this," she says as if reading Arizona's mind. "I want to be with you and only you. I am yours, Arizona Robbins."

Arizona smiles widely and springs forward, capturing Callie's lips with her own. The kiss deepens quickly, but neither tries to take it further. They simply enjoy the kiss for several moments.

"I can give you time, Calliope," Arizona whispers. "But, I won't wait forever. I want the world to know that you are mine." Callie nods and kisses her again sweetly.

Both women cannot wait for their dinner date tomorrow and hopefully many more after that. Arizona has never been so happy. She loves just being around Callie and the fact Callie has feelings for her too, makes her ecstatic. Callie can't believe how connected she feels to Arizona. They can talk about anything, and she feels like she can sense how Arizona is feeling. Even the slightest touch from Arizona sets Callie's body aflame and she can't get enough. They are both ready to embark on this new adventure together.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: This is quite a long chapter. I know exactly what's gonna happen in 18 and will probably have it up tomorrow night. Reviews are amazing. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 17:

Callie and Arizona have been not so patiently waiting for their dinner date all day. They both get off early tonight and Callie is going to Arizona's to cook her dinner as their first date. They are practically giddy with anticipation. Arizona has been waiting for this for months and Callie, Callie is desperate for some time alone with Arizona. She needs to show Arizona how much she means to her. Arizona has been fantasizing about this moment since the first time she went to Callie's for dinner. She imagined them having a date night just the two of them. They are both excited to say the least.

Callie unfortunately still has to go home before she can head over to Arizona's. She wants to say goodnight to Sam, which she doesn't mind doing and is actually looking forward to it. But, she also has to lie to Owen and tell him she is on call tonight so he won't wonder where she is. She isn't looking forward to lying to him, but is willing to do it to spend time with Arizona.

Arizona is counting down the minutes until she can finally have a real date with Callie. Sure they have had plenty of dinners together, but this is going to be completely different. Callie has finally admitted to herself and Arizona that she wants them to be together. This is the start of something big, Arizona could feel it. She has never been so enamored by one person the way she is with Calliope. She knows she is in trouble here having such strong feelings for a married woman. Nonetheless, she also feels empowered and like Mark described to her on their camping trip, sure. She is so sure about Callie.

They have two hours to go until their shifts are over. Callie is standing at the coffee cart in the lobby when Arizona walks up quietly behind her.

"Hey," she says while softly touching Callie's arm. Callie tenses slightly with surprise, but relaxes completely as soon as she hears Arizona's voice. She turns and smiles at the blonde. She gestures for Arizona to sit with her in the lobby. She needs to tell Arizona about going home before their date. They sit down and Arizona smiles brightly dimples flashing. She is studying Callie's face. "Is something wrong, babe?" She asks quietly so no one overhears her. Callie can't stop the smile that seizes her face. She looks at Arizona and giggles.

"Babe?"

"Yeah I thought I would try it out," Arizona explains giggling also. "What do you think?" She chews her lip waiting for Callie to respond.

"I love it," she says squeezing Arizona's hand briefly before letting go. Arizona's heart flutters at the contact and drops at its absence. She tries to refocus on what she was asking Callie.

"So is something wrong?" she asks. Callie takes a deep breath and Arizona braces for the worst.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I have to go home after shift before I go to your place." She exhales and chances a look at the blonde. Arizona smiles cautiously.

"That's it? You're not cancelling?"

"No, no, no, of course not. I can't wait for tonight," she says eagerly and Arizona smiles brightly in relief. "I have to say goodnight to Sam," she starts slowly. "And," she pauses, "…tell Owen I am on call tonight even though I'm not." She finishes and looks at Arizona. Arizona's expression doesn't change and Callie furrows her brow at her. "That doesn't bother you?"

"What, that you are lying to your husband to have a date with me?" Callie nods frantically. "Uh… no not really," Arizona starts. "I can handle a little lying for now, as long as we tell him the truth soon. If this goes on too long I'll probably start having anxiety attacks." She finishes and Callie laughs loudly. Arizona looks at her with serious eyes. "That is so not funny, Calliope. Do you want me to have anxiety attacks?" she asks, her smile gone. Callie quickly stops laughing.

"No, you're right, that is totally not funny," she lies. "Don't worry, I will tell him soon. I promise."

* * *

Callie pulls into her driveway and Owen is already home. He had an early shift today and another early shift tomorrow so he probably enjoyed a lazy afternoon. She finds him sleeping on the couch with Sam wide awake next to him watching a movie. She says hi to Sam and talks to him about his day quickly. She tells him she has to go back to work, but that she wanted to tell him goodnight before she left. After Sam and Callie are done talking she wakes up Owen. He is happy to see her, but when she looks stressed his mood falls.

"What's up, Cal?" he asks as they walk into the kitchen to let Sam continue his movie. He leans back against the counter looking slightly worried and slightly annoyed. Callie stands in front of him in the kitchen trying to keep her face neutral.

"Nothing bad, I'm just on call tonight," she says with a hint of nervousness in her voice. "Bailey was supposed to be on but asked me to switch last minute. I stopped home to say goodnight to Sam and tell you, but now I'm going back to the hospital." He seems satisfied with her lie and smiles.

"Oh okay," he walks to her. "I was worried for a second there." He chuckles and wraps his arms around Callie's waist. "I'll see you in the morning then," he whispers and she nods. He leans in and kisses her deeply. Not wanting to make him suspicious she returns the kiss, but can't help comparing the feeling to kissing Arizona. After kissing Arizona, kissing Owen is like kissing her brother. She is almost disgusted by his touch and feels like she is cheating on Arizona when it is in fact the exact opposite of that. He pulls away and smiles at her. She forces a smile on her face. "Night, babe." She stops herself from cringing at the term of endearment. Now that Arizona has called her babe, she doesn't want anyone else to ever again.

"Goodnight," she says before quickly exiting the house and heading for her car.

* * *

Arizona went home after shift and is waiting for Callie to come over. She has no idea what Callie plans to make them for dinner, but she doesn't care. She just wants a night alone with Callie. She tidies up her apartment and puts on some music low in the background. She gets out a bottle of wine and two glasses. She pours a glass for her and waits to pour Callie's. She is about to sit down when there is a rushed knock at her door. She sets down her glass and goes to let Callie in.

Callie knocks on Arizona's door hurriedly. She needs to kiss Arizona and now. Owen kissing her only reinforced her feelings for Arizona all the more, and now she wants nothing but to show Arizona how much she wants her. The apartment door swings open and Callie is met by adorable dimples and a brilliant smile. She steps over the threshold and immediately pulls Arizona into a deep passionate kiss. Arizona is surprised at first but rapidly responds and kisses Callie back. She distractedly reaches to close the door inadvertently slamming it behind them.

They stumble further into the apartment lips never separating. Although thoroughly enjoying the kiss, Arizona wants to know why Callie is in such a rush. She reluctantly pulls away from Callie who groans at the loss of contact.

"Callie," Arizona whispers looking into deep brown eyes that seem troubled. "You okay?" Callie smiles at Arizona's concern.

"Owen kissed me goodnight when I told him I was on call," she blurts out. Arizona tries not to react but feels jealousy bubbling inside her. "I should have expected him to do it, but when he did I was almost repulsed by it." She waits to see Arizona's reaction. When Arizona successfully keeps her face neutral, Callie continues. "As soon as he kissed me all I wanted to do was run to you. To kiss the person I am actually meant to be kissing." Arizona smiles sheepishly and drops her eyes to the ground. She is mad Owen kissed Callie, but she has no right to be they are married. She is also happy that Callie only wants to kiss her. She is torn by her opposing emotions. Callie reaches out and lifts Arizona's chin so their eyes meet. "I don't want to kiss anyone but you," she says gently. Arizona smiles and kisses Callie delicately.

The kiss starts slowly but shifts to a deep passionate kiss as Arizona pushes her tongue into Callie's waiting mouth. They both moan deeply and the vibrations run straight through their bodies. Callie drops her purse and keys and starts to slide off her jacket. Arizona's hands automatically help and Callie's jacket drops to the floor. Arizona grabs the hem of Callie's shirt and pulls it roughly over her head. Their lips only part for the moment the shirt passes between them. Their tongues are pushing and pulling against one another as they clumsily make their way to Arizona's bed. As they walk through her bedroom door she backs Callie into the wall. She steps back and quickly pulls off her own shirt as Callie watches her with dark desire-filled eyes.

Callie pulls Arizona against her and when their skin finally touches they feel like fire is blazing through them both. Callie slides her hands down Arizona's sides to her hips leaving goosebumps in their path. She grabs Arizona's amazing ass and tugs their bodies flush together. Arizona's lips leave Callie's as she kisses across her jawline and down to Callie's pulse point. She kisses and bites lightly soothing the fresh red marks with her tongue. She needs to touch Callie, now. She spins their bodies around and pushes Callie onto her bed. She crawls over top of the brunette and leans down to whisper in her ear.

"You have on too many clothes," she husks and as her breath brushes over Callie's neck she shivers. Arizona pulls back and Callie is smirking at her.

"Let's fix that," she says, her voice deep and rough. She rolls on top of Arizona and straddles her hips. She undoes her own bra in one swift move and it is gone. She unbuttons her pants and before she can move to take them off Arizona rolls them over again. Her hands fly to Callie's hips and she pulls her pants down fiercely.

"Allow me," she says as she pulls Callie's pants off completely. Her heart has been racing non-stop since Callie walked through her door and it is going crazy at the sight of a nearly naked Callie in her bed. She takes off her own bra and lies on top of Callie, joining their lips again. Arizona's body is craving more and she moves down to Callie's breasts leaving a trail of wet kisses in her wake.

Callie can barely breathe let alone move. Her body is writhing beneath Arizona's as the blonde takes a hardened nipple into her mouth and sucks gently. Callie moans loudly and Arizona continues her assault. She kneads one breast in her hand while she wraps her lips around the nipple of the other. She runs her tongue around the hard bud before biting softly. Callie arches her back pushing her breasts further into Arizona's touch.

Arizona is desperate for more. Every moan and expletive that escapes Callie's lips drives her wild. She knows the brunette needs release. She moves her hand lower and slides under Callie's soaked panties. Her fingers slide up and down Callie's wet lips.

" _Fuck, Arizona_ ," Callie hisses and pulls Arizona's lips back to her own. Their tongues explore each other's mouths. Arizona moves her fingers to Callie's throbbing clit and roll circles around it. She is teasing Callie and loving every minute of it. Callie moans and it's like music to Arizona's ears, she increases the pressure on Callie's clit and pushes her hips into the brunette's. "Arizona, please," Callie begs and Arizona smirks.

"Please what? I want to hear you say it," she is enjoying teasing Callie far too much. She pushes even harder against Callie's sensitive bundle of nerves and is rewarded with a deep moan.

"Please fuck me," Callie finally says breathlessly. Arizona smiles and brings their lips back together as she slides two fingers deep inside Callie. Callie moans into their kiss and lifts her hips to meet Arizona's palm. Arizona quickly sets a pace as she pumps in and out of Callie's hot center. Callie's hips match her rhythm and push back against Arizona's hand. Arizona kisses Callie's neck and can tell she is getting close. She moves her thumb over Callie's clit moving a circle around it. Callie's wet walls begin to contract around Arizona's fingers.

"I'm so close," she mumbles and bites Arizona's shoulder to muffle a scream. Arizona holds her pace for another few moments before Callie's back arches and she stills. Callie feels a wave of ecstasy crash over her as her orgasm seizes her entire body. She lets out a strangled moan as Arizona slows down her movements and rides out Callie's climax. Callie comes down from her high and Arizona pulls her hand gently out of Callie's core. Callie is struggling to catch her breath, but pulls Arizona's mouth to hers anyway. She kisses her tenderly and rolls them both onto their side. They separate and Callie takes a deep breath.

"Wow," is all Callie can manage to say sighing contentedly. She kisses Arizona again and rolls onto her back trying to regain some control of her heart rate. Arizona laughs lightly at her. "You were right. I had no idea what you had in store for me." She drops her head to the side to look at the beautiful blonde lying next to her. She smiles weakly still trying to regain her composure. Arizona moves closer to her lover still lying on her side. She kisses her softly then moves her lips to Callie's ear and whispers.

"No you definitely did not," she smirks and Callie abruptly rolls on top of her pinning her hands above her head. She smiles and laughs airily, looking up at Callie. She bites her lip and wiggles against Callie's restraints. Callie's eyes are dark with desire and she brings her lips to Arizona's neck kissing and biting gently.

"And you have no idea what I have in store for you," she breaths hot air across Arizona's moist neck sending shivers down Arizona's spine. Callie undoes Arizona's pants and slides them down and off of her. She moves back up and kisses Arizona deeply. She kisses her way down Arizona's neck to her pale breasts. She starts kissing and biting at one tender nipple as one of her hands moves down to the waistband of Arizona's underwear. She tickles softly over the blonde's hips before sliding the fabric out of her way. She continues moving down Arizona's body as her fingers slip over Arizona's wet folds. She kisses down a pale soft stomach and bites at a bony hip making Arizona jump slightly.

Arizona is breathing erratically trying to keep herself from coming to soon. Callie's fingers leave her center and move to hold her hips down. Callie moves between Arizona's thighs. Her legs fall lazily to the side as Callie kisses down her inner thigh toward her soaked core. She breathes a hot breath over Arizona that makes Arizona's back arch involuntarily. Arizona is getting impatient; she needs to feel everything at once not in slow teasing waves.

" _Fuck,_ " she hisses, "Calliope," she says and Callie looks up at her blue eyes. "Please, I need you now." Callie needs no further encouragement. She drags her tongue over the length of Arizona's sex making the blonde writhe before her. She circles Arizona's opening before plunging her tongue deep inside her. Arizona moans loudly and grabs handfuls of Callie's dark hair. Callie moves in and out a few times before licking up to Arizona's clit and taking the bud in her mouth. She flicks her tongue over the sensitive nerve endings at the same time and she pushes two fingers deep into Arizona's center. The blonde cries out suddenly and lifts her hips into Callie's touch. Callie continues pushing her fingers deep into Arizona over and over as her lips suck at Arizona's clit. Her tongue occasionally flicks across the bundle of nerves and sends a leg trembling sensation through Arizona's entire body. She moans loudly and Callie knows she is close. She keeps her paces the same but flicks her tongue over Arizona's clit more frequently.

Arizona arches her back then freezes in the air. Her orgasm hits her like a brick wall and she screams loudly. Her body quakes as Callie slows down her pace. She comes down from her high and releases the tight grip she didn't know she had on Callie's hair. Callie removes her fingers from Arizona and crawls back up to lay next to the exhausted blonde. She wipes her mouth on the back of her hand and turns to face Arizona. Arizona's eyes are closed and there is a faint smile on her lips. Callie leans over and kisses Arizona's cheek tenderly. Arizona turns toward the brunette and without opening her eyes rolls into her arms. They hold each other for several moments before Arizona calms down enough to speak.

"That was incredible," she says out of breath. "That was…" she starts, but pauses looking for the right word.

"Perfect," Callie fills in the blank for her kissing Arizona's forehead. Arizona pulls back partially from their embrace and looks into Callie's gorgeous brown eyes. They both smile and Arizona nods.

"Perfect," she repeats. They lie their together for a while enjoying the silence. After a while Callie realizes she never made dinner and that there is music playing from somewhere. How did she just notice that? It's too late to try and cook something now.

"We should order pizza," Callie suggests and Arizona giggles.

"Hungry, Calliope?" She asks teasing the brunette.

"Yes, and far too tired to cook." They both laugh and sit up against the headboard of the bed. Arizona kisses Callie before standing up. Callie can't help but stare at the stunning naked figure in front of her. Arizona turns around and catches Callie gawking. She grabs a robe and throws it at Callie. She grabs another and wraps it around herself before turning back to the brunette.

"I'll have them deliver," she smirks looking at both their robe clad bodies. "You get us some wine."


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Chapter 18 is here. I know some of you wanted Owen to catch Callie and Arizona in the act, but I had a different idea planned. So I hope you like the route I have chosen. Enjoy my friends :)**

* * *

Chapter 18:

It has been a week since Callie and Arizona's first date, and what a week it has been. They can't seem to get enough of one another. Every free moment they have they are together. They meet up in on call rooms between surgeries and Callie has gone over to Arizona's twice since the first time. Things are going well except for the fact that Callie still hasn't told Owen. Arizona is getting antsy with all the lying and sneaking around. She really just wants Callie to tell Owen and get everything out in the open. Callie doesn't even have to tell Owen about their relationship yet she just has to end things with him.

Mark has been kept in the loop on all their extracurricular activities and he agrees with Arizona. He can tell Arizona wants to stop sneaking around, but can also tell Callie has no intention of telling Owen soon. She may think she will, but keeps getting caught up in other things. Mark decides it's time he talked to Callie about ending things with Owen for good. They meet up for lunch and he starts right in on the topic.

"When are you going to tell Owen, Torres?" Mark asks as they start to eat their lunches. His tone gives away his displeasure with her tactics. She looks up at him and gives him a confused look.

"I'm not sure yet," she says defensively. "Why do you care?" she asks and continues eating her food.

"I care because my two best friends are finally together and I can't even talk about it. I also think that Arizona is starting to get a little anxiety over all the lying and hiding." He nods his head like he has argued his case pretty well and refocuses on his food. Callie studies him for a moment and thinks about what he said.

"Okay I get that you're happy we are together," she starts, "but you won't have to keep it a secret much longer. And I think you're wrong about Arizona. She is fine."

* * *

"I am totally freaking out, Mark," Arizona says in a panicky voice. They are walking down the hall together toward one of their shared patient's room. Arizona stops and ducks into a supply closet and Mark follows behind her. She starts pacing and trying to catch her breath. "I'm starting to have anxiety attacks here. I can't keep sneaking around like this." He steps closer to her and pulls her into a hug.

"Robbins, take a deep breath and try to calm down," he says calmly. He is rubbing her back soothingly while she takes a few deep breaths.

"Why won't she just tell him, Mark?" Arizona asks in a very weak and small voice. "I understand that she is worried about Sam, but lying to your family has to be worse than telling them the truth and being happy." She pulls away from their embrace and starts pacing again. Her mind goes to all the possible reasons Callie hasn't told Owen yet, and one horrible conclusion sticks out. "She doesn't want to leave him." As soon as the words leave her mouth she looks to Mark for his opinion.

"No Arizona, don't even go there," he says sternly. "You know she wants to be with you as much as you want to be with her."

"If that's true Mark, why is she avoiding this so much?"

"She probably just doesn't know what to say to him. And she is worried that he might leave for the Army again or worse take Sam away from her."

"You know he can't really do that. She is a great mother. Any court will side with her in a custody agreement. And, even if he does leave for the Army, so what? She has handled being alone before and this time she wouldn't have to be. I could be there for her and Sam." She is trying not to yell. She knows Mark is on her side in this, but can't help raising her voice slightly.

"She doesn't want Sam to grow up with an absent father who runs away to the Army any time things get rough. You are probably right about the custody thing, but who wants to put their kid through that. She has waited too long, I agree with you on that. But, I'm not sure what we can do to convince her to tell him." They both go silent for a minute trying to think. Arizona can think of only one thing that will drive Callie to come clean. She hates the idea, but knows it's the only thing that might work.

"I have to leave her," she says dropping her head in her hands and fighting back tears. Mark's jaw drops and he shakes his head vigorously.

"No way, Robbins," he says firmly. "That is not the way to do this. That will only make you both miserable." She shakes her head.

"I know it will. And if I am right about how she feels about me, it will be enough to push her to telling Owen." She pauses letting Mark think about her idea. "If I'm wrong about how she feels about me," she swallows harshly trying not to cry, "then she won't tell him and I will just have to move on." The tears quietly roll down her cheeks. She looks up at Mark who wipes them away gently and hugs her again. They stand there in silence for some time before Mark speaks.

"This is a crazy bad idea, Arizona," he says softly. "But, it might just work. I know you don't want to have to force her into it, but you leaving might just be scary enough to make her act." He lets go of Arizona and holds her at arm's length. "I don't want to be involved though. You tell her straight up what is happening and why it's happening. She will react however she reacts and we will know how she really feels." He swallows hard. He doesn't want to believe that Callie could just be using Arizona, but it's possible. Arizona nods and can't seem to make eye contact with Mark. "When she comes to see you after our surgery, end things and make it clear that it's because she hasn't told Owen. That should light a fire under her ass to tell him."

"Okay," Arizona says in a timid whisper. Mark lifts her chin and wipes her tears again.

"Come on," he nudges her shoulder. "Let's go rock this surgery, Robbins." She laughs at his attempt to cheer her up. She looks up at him finally and he is smiling brightly at her. "Cutting up some kid will make you feel better," he says while turning her shoulders toward the door. She laughs again even louder at his sick humor and walks out of the closet. They head to surgery together.

* * *

Callie hasn't seen Arizona all day and knows she is in surgery right now with Mark. She decides to go check on their progress and heads for the gallery of their OR. She sees them working on a boy that looks to be about 14. She was just going to check in on their progress and leave. But, as soon as she sees Arizona working so hard and looking so adorable in her butterfly scrub cap she is hooked. She sits down and watches every move Arizona makes. She knows she has it bad for the blonde. She has never felt this way about anyone before, not even Owen when they first started. She is totally captivated by everything that is Arizona Robbins.

She sees them wrapping up the surgery and sees Mark look up at her. He looks back down and a second later Arizona looks up and sees her too. She smiles excitedly at the blonde, but it quickly falls when she sees worry in Arizona's eyes. Arizona looks away and immediately goes to scrubs out. Callie isn't sure what just happened, but she knows she needs to find Arizona now. She leaves the gallery and heads for the OR Arizona is in. She sees Arizona standing alone in the scrub room and walks in swiftly. Arizona looks up at her with tears in her eyes. Callie looks in the OR to make sure they're alone, and when she sees they are she gently cups Arizona's face in her hands. Arizona drops her eyes to the floor unable to meet the brown ones staring back at her.

"Arizona," Callie says lovingly, "what's wrong?" She is suddenly very concerned. Just twenty minutes ago she was watching Arizona blissfully imagining their future together. And now, she is trying to figure out why Arizona is upset and refusing to make eye contact with her. Arizona takes a deep breath trying to stop the sobs she can feel coming.

"I can't do this anymore," she says very quietly and the tears start falling from her deep blue eyes. Callie is completely stunned by her words.

"Wha…what? What do you mean?" she asks trying to hold herself together. This can't be happening. Arizona finally gets a hold of herself. She takes a deep breath and looks right into Callie's brown eyes. She knows this has to happen.

"I can't handle all the secrets and lying anymore," Arizona says coldly. Callie's eyes fill with tears. "I can't be with you unless it is for real. You need to leave Owen and be willing to take our relationship public." Callie drops her hands from Arizona's face but never breaks their eye contact. Tears roll down Callie's cheeks. She searches Arizona's eyes for their familiar softness, but they are cold and dark with conviction. This is really happening she thinks. "Until you can do that. Until you can commit to me and only me, I can't be with you." Arizona is fighting back every urge to comfort Callie and wipe away her tears. She knows her words are piercing and it is killing her to say them, but she needs to do this. Callie closes her eyes and leans against the sink next to her. Arizona instinctively reaches out to grab her hand, but stops herself and pulls back. "This is killing me," she whispers and Callie's eyes fly open. She is getting angry now.

"Then why the hell are you doing it, Arizona?" she nearly yells. She tries to grab Arizona's hand, but the blonde pulls it out of her reach.

"I need more. I need all of you or none of you. I can't keep floating in limbo waiting for you to leave Owen. It is killing me." Callie turns away from her and walks toward the door then turns and walks back. Arizona knows she needs to leave. She has said her piece and should let Callie go now. "I'll see you around, Calliope," she says delicately. She walks by Callie about to leave, but looks back. She steps up to Callie and kisses her softly on the cheek. Callie closes her eyes and savors the contact. Arizona pulls back from Callie and leaves the room hastily before she says or does anything else. Callie immediately starts crying uncontrollably. As Arizona walks down the hall tears start streaming down her face. She goes into a nearby on call room and cries hysterically.

Callie cries for a few minutes totally caught off guard by what just happened. What the hell just happened she asks herself. Did Arizona really just leave her? She needs to talk to Mark. She needs to talk to Owen. The only way to get Arizona back is to come clean with Owen. That is what she has to do like as soon as possible. She wipes her tears and goes to find Mark. She is going to talk to him first. Then talk to Owen tonight.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: So here it is, the moment you've all been waiting for. Reviews and PMs are wonderful. Enjoy my little Calzona addicts :)**

* * *

Chapter 19:

Callie collects herself as best she can and goes in search of Mark. She knows he has talked to Arizona about this. They were just together during surgery and based on his reaction to Callie sitting in the gallery, he knows what was about to happen. Her mind is still racing with what Arizona had said. She knows Arizona wants to be with her as much as she wants to be with Arizona. So why did she take such drastic actions and end things so abruptly. She needed to get Arizona back, now. She needed to prove to Arizona she wanted this. She needed to end her marriage.

* * *

She is walking impatiently through the hospital looking for Mark. She turns a corner and sees him talking to Lexie at a nurses' station down the hall. She walks up to them speedily and interrupts their conversation, not worried about being rude.

"Mark," she says harshly, "can I talk to you?" He looks at her and sees she has been crying, but sees that anger has taken over since then. He looks back to Lexie who Callie interrupted mid-sentence. He looks apologetic to her, but annoyed with Callie all at once.

"I'll be right back, Lex," he says sweetly. Lexie sees Callie's face and knows it's best to let them talk. She nods and turns toward the counter waiting for him to return. Mark turns back to Callie and guides her to the empty conference room across the hall by her arm. As soon as he closes the door, Callie starts in on him.

"Did you know?" she asks angrily. When he looks confused she continues. "Did you know what Arizona was going to do?" This is not what Mark wanted. He knew Callie would be upset, but he didn't want to be pulled right into the middle of things. He drops his eyes to the floor and speaks softly.

"I knew," he says timidly and Callie immediately feels like sobbing. She feels betrayed and disgusted. Mark chances a look at her and she is starting to pace, tears in her eyes.

"What did she tell you?" she hisses between clenched teeth. "And why didn't you tell me? Warn me?" Mark drops his eyes again, but starts to feel defensive. He has done nothing wrong here.

"I didn't have time to tell you, Cal." He watches her reaction for a moment before continuing. "Arizona told me what she was going to do right before we went into surgery. What was I supposed to do? Ditch the surgery and go find you?" he asks with sarcasm lacing his words. "And all she told me was what she intended to tell you. She needs you to tell Owen or she is done," he says coldly. "And I also didn't want to be in the middle of you two, so I told her to be clear with you and leave me out of it." He explains everything to her and waits for her reaction. She has stopped pacing and is staring at him incredulously. He doesn't quite understand her expression and stance, but she soon informs him.

"In the middle of us?" Callie asks raising her voice. "Seriously Mark?" He doesn't understand what she is asking. She sees his confusion. "You have been in the middle of this from the beginning. Why stop now?" His face hardens and his jaw sets.

"Because in the beginning I was helping you both to be happy," his tone is fraught with fury. "But now I don't want any part of hurting you both." He shakes his head. "This…" he gestures to her distraught state, "is not on me. You screwed this one up all on your own." Callie's jaw drops at his ruthless words, but his tense manner doesn't subside. "All you had to do was follow your heart. End things with Owen and be happy with Arizona, but you got greedy. You took advantage of both of them for too long, and now you might lose everyone." Mark knows his words are cutting, but Callie needs fuel to set things right. He softens his tone and expression minutely. "Fix this Callie," he says more gently than his other words and turns leaving Callie alone with her thoughts.

Callie sits in the conference room for a few minutes pulling herself together. She replays her conversations with Arizona and Mark over and over. She is totally blown away by how today has turned out. She woke up this morning totally smitten with her secret lover and happy with her best friend for helping her realize her feelings for said lover. And now, a mere eight hours later, she was crying alone in a conference room with no one on her side. She tries to think what to do next and only one clear option comes to mind. She needs to end her marriage, today. She wipes away her tears with renewed vigor and heads to the locker room.

* * *

On her way home she calls Lexie, who she knows if off tonight, and asks her to babysit Sam for a few hours. Lexie agrees and says she will be by to pick him up in fifteen minutes. Callie arrives home and Owen is already there. She walks in the house, her mind racing trying to find the right words for Owen. She isn't sure if she wants to come out and tell him about Arizona or not. She decides not to tell him about her and Arizona and just stick to the basic plot. They have grown apart since he left and she was no longer in love with him.

She slowly makes her way to the kitchen where she hears Owen. He is cooking dinner and Sam is in the living room. Sam sees Callie and runs up to give her a hug. She scoops him up and kisses him tenderly on the forehead.

"Hi, baby," she says happily, although her mood is quite the opposite.

"Hey mom," Sam answers smiling sweetly at his mother and hugging her tightly. She feels tears coming to her eyes but tries her best to blink them away. Sam leans back and wiggles out of Callie's arms. He runs excitedly back to his toys in the living room none the wiser to what is about to happen. Callie walks into the kitchen her happy façade for Sam fully dissipated. Owen turns around from the stove top and sees her downtrodden expression. He looks concerned and immediately steps toward her. She raises a palm to stop him and he stills his movements.

"I need to talk to you, but not with Sam here," Callie says in a serious tone. Owen knows that Callie needing Sam to be gone can't be a good thing. He stands up straight and looks angry, confused, and worried all at once. "Lexie should be here soon to pick him up. I asked her to watch him for some time so we can talk." Callie walks to the table setting her purse and keys down. She takes off her jacket hanging it on the back of a chair that she then sits in. Owen is frozen to his spot. He doesn't move, he might not even be breathing. His mind is tearing itself apart trying to piece together what Callie has to say. He finally turns back to the stove top and continues his cooking. He avoids looking at Callie and ignores the lost feeling in his mind.

They both stay silent for several minutes until their doorbell rings. Callie stands and goes to the door. Lexie is standing there smiling at Callie. She lets Lexie in and turns to Sam in the living room.

"Hey bub," she gets his attention. "Can you go with Lexie and pack an overnight bag? She is gonna watch you for a while." Sam nods and smiles at Lexie, oblivious to the tension in the air.

"Hi Lex," he says enthusiastically before running toward his room. He disappears from their view and Callie turns to the younger woman.

"I'm not sure how long I will need you to watch him so just grab a pair of pjs and some stuff to keep him busy if you don't mind. If I don't call you in a couple hours just put him to bed by nine at Mark's. I know he is mad at me, but I don't think he will mind Sam sleeping over for one night." Lexie nods knowing Callie wouldn't be asking if it wasn't desperately needed. She rubs Callie's arm soothingly.

"Don't worry, Callie, I got this," she says sympathetically and heads into Sam's room to pack up some things. Callie walks cautiously into the kitchen and Owen is still cooking, completely ignoring real life. She stands close to him so Lexie and Sam can't hear her.

"Sam is going with Lexie for now," she says explaining. "She is grabbing some of his stuff and when she leaves we need to talk." Owen acts like he didn't hear a thing. Callie grabs his forearm and the muscles instantly tense beneath her grasp. He stops his motions and looks at her his eyes flashing with anger.

"Fine," he says curtly. "We can talk." Callie isn't sure why he seems so upset already. She knows he must suspect something bad; otherwise she wouldn't have Sam leave. But, she hasn't said a word and he is already so angry. This is going to suck she thinks quite inelegantly.

She waits patiently by the front door for Lexie and Sam. When they emerge with a bag of his things in hand, Callie tells Sam to say bye to Owen. When he returns, she kisses him goodnight and hugs him tightly. She thanks Lexie and waves goodbye to them as they back out of the driveway. Fear starts to grip her as she realizes the only thing left to do is end her marriage once and for all.

She walks back into the kitchen and Owen is sitting stiffly at the table in the seat across from where Callie's jacket is. She sits down across from him and takes a second to work up the courage to say what she needs to say. Owen just sits quietly not moving, but studying his wife's face intently. She takes a deep breath and goes for it.

"Owen," she starts calmly. "I want a divorce." The words leave her mouth and Owen instantly drops his head in his hands on top of the table. He shakes his head and she can hear him starting to cry. She waits for him to say something. He looks up at her, his face red.

"Why?" he asks weakly. Callie doesn't hesitate.

"We have grown apart since you left and you coming back didn't fix things. I still love you very much," she pauses. "But, I am not in love with you anymore." She finishes explaining and looks into his dark blank stare. A flash of anger and anguish crosses his features and he slams his hands down on the table. Callie jumps back and closes her eyes scared of his anger. He pushes himself up from his chair leaning on his hands on the table.

"So you just want to end our family?" he asks with rage building in his voice. "You want to put our son through a divorce and end what I would call a happy marriage?" She can't bring herself to look him in the eye. She feels tears gathering behind her eyelids, and Owen looming over her isn't helping. She stands up slowly.

"I think ending a marriage I am not happy with will make my life and Sam's better in the long run. He will still have both of us, we just won't be together," she says somewhat confidently. She steps back from the table putting some space between her and Owen. He leans off the table and straightens up. He brings his hands to his forehead and drags them down his face shaking his head at the same time. He looks at Callie and sees guilt in her demeanor. She won't meet his eyes for more than a second and isn't facing him directly. He takes a guess as to why.

"Did someone put you up to this? Talk you into it?" He watches her reaction to see if he is close to the mark. She flashes her eyes up to him after the questions giving away something she didn't want to. "Someone did talk you into this," he says with conviction, his anger increasing. "Who? Mark?" he asks raising his voice. Then it hits him, "Arizona?" Callie's eyes flash to his once more and stay locked on. She straightens her posture and faces off with him. He knows Arizona has something to do with this, he just isn't sure what. "Why the hell is Arizona Robbins talking you into leaving me?" His voice is bitter, his tone biting. Callie clenches her fists. Her anger is clouding her mind. How the hell can he read her so well still? She speaks rapidly without thinking.

"Because I am in love with her," she says clearly with some irritation in her tone. She sees Owen's face grow red and his eyes darken. She thinks to herself, what the hell did I just say?


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Sorry that this chapter has taken so long guys. I was traveling this weekend from my parents' house in New York to my apartment in North Carolina. I have the idea for chapter 21 all planned out so I should be able to get it done quickly. I also leave for a study abroad trip in France tomorrow and will be gone for a month. But don't fret my friends, I will continue to write as much as possible during that time. Here is Chapter 20. Enjoy my darlings :)**

* * *

Chapter 20:

Callie quickly tries to backtrack, but the words have left her mouth and Owen heard them loud and clear. His face flushes a dark red and he huffs loudly starting to pace the kitchen. Callie stands watching him trying to think of something to say to get her out of this. He beats her to speaking.

"You," he starts, but stops to gather his thoughts a moment. He stops pacing and faces his wife with rage and disgust in his eyes. "You are in love with that bitch?" He yells loudly and Callie twitches back in surprise at his sudden volume. She shakes her head and closes her eyes briefly before turning and starting to pace herself. "Are you kidding me?!" Owen yells at her again. "So I was right all along. She has wanted you from the beginning and you wanted her too. She is a complete player and you are falling for her sick charm. You're being so naïve if you think she is serious about you. She is just using you for sex," he says venomously but at a quieter volume. Callie has stopped pacing and is getting angrier with every word Owen says.

"No you were not right all along. Arizona may have wanted me from the beginning, but she is not just using me for sex." He scoffs at her. She can't believe they are even discussing this topic. This is not how this was supposed to go. She tries to explain calmly. "While you were gone we got very close. Nothing happened between us until after you were already back home for a week. After I realized that I felt closer to her in those two and a half months than I ever have to you." She waits for her words to sink in. She doesn't mean to hurt Owen, but he needs to know the details if he is ever going to understand. His face is still red but his eyes don't seem so angry anymore. They are filled with sadness, despair almost. She steps slightly closer to him and speaks softly. "I didn't know I even felt this way for her. We had become best friends and I knew I loved having her around. But, I didn't know I was falling for her until she kissed me." She wants him to understand that this was a betrayal, but not an intentional one. His eyes suddenly refocus on hers and fill with rage again.

"So she made a move on you just like I thought she would," he says brusquely. He is totally missing the point Callie is trying to make. "So if you had done what I asked and not been around her, this wouldn't be happening?" He starts to pace again. He is still filled with rage, but anguish and sadness are starting to creep in. He is feeling the weight of Callie's first declaration. She wants to leave him. She wants to end their relationship once and for all, their family. Callie can practically see the thoughts running through his head. She decides to continue, interrupting his reverie.

"I tried to avoid her. Before you left I was, and after you left I was trying to handle things on my own. Learn to be alone without help just Sam and me on our own," she says explaining again. She pauses for a moment making sure he is still listening then continues. "Then Sam got sick suddenly." She flashes back to her panic the morning he went to the hospital. "Arizona calmed me down and took care of Sam when I couldn't. She saved his life. And after that I didn't pull away from her." Owen sits down at the table, but doesn't look at Callie. She turns to face him and watches his breathing slow down. She walks over and sits across from him; he still doesn't look at her. "Sam loved to spend time with her and so did I. We spent so much time together and I felt so comfortable with her that we quickly became close friends." Owen finally chances a look into Callie's eyes to see if she is telling the truth. "I didn't think anything of us getting so close until Mark pointed out that we might be feeling more than friendship toward one another." Owen's eyebrows jump at her words.

"So Mark knows this has been going on?" He shakes his head in disbelief.

"Please let me finish and I will explain everything, I promise," Callie says still calm. He scoffs and continues shaking his head.

"Fine." He drops his eyes from hers, but lets her talk.

"Thank you," she says softly. "Mark called me out on feelings I didn't even realize I had. He said he could tell we wanted to be together. His words shocked me at first, but part of me knew he was right. I told him he might be right, but that I needed to wait for you to come home. That I needed to see if I was only feeling drawn to Arizona because I was missing you and mistaking my loneliness for longing for her." She pauses to give him a moment to think and hear her fully. "So that is exactly what I did. I continued to spend time with Arizona as my friend and nothing more. I waited for you to come home, and when you did I was happy to see you and to have you back, but it wasn't the same." His eyes spring up to meet hers. She pauses to see if he is going to speak, but when he doesn't she finishes explaining.

"After we fought about Arizona and you asked for some time without her around, I gave it to you. I tried to see her as little as possible. I told her I was trying to give us time to get things back to normal and she respected that. We didn't see or speak to each other, besides for work purposes, for four days." She pauses before talking about Arizona kissing her. "We had a difficult case we were working on together. A 17 year old crashed his motorcycle and shattered his femur beyond repair. We were arguing about a course of treatment, and suddenly we were arguing about how and why I was avoiding her. I tried to explain that I needed time without her around to get things back to normal with you. I tried to tell her that we needed a chance to get used to being a family again. I asked her why she couldn't just give me a few days; why she couldn't back off for just a bit longer. And her only way to answer that question was," she looks up at him and waits a second. "Was by kissing me." His brow furrows and his face flushes again slightly, but before he can speak she keeps going. "I really didn't expect it," she stares down at the floor. Her eyes are glazed over as she relives the feelings from that moment. "She just stepped right to me and pulled me into a kiss. I was totally shocked at first, but quickly realized that it felt," she pauses searching for the right word, "right." She finally brings her eyes back to Owen's and there are tears there. "I'm sorry that it happened. I didn't want to cheat on you or betray you in any way. But, I am also not sorry that it happened." Owen stands up and starts pacing again. "I realized I was trying to force myself to not feel for her," she rushes out as he walks away from her. "That I wanted her." Owen stops pacing abruptly and faces Callie. His eyes are filled with unshed tears and he is clenching his fists so tightly his knuckles are white.

Owen starts walking quickly toward the kitchen table. Callie stands up and moves out his way as fast as she can. He grabs the table and angrily flips it crashing it into the wall.

"Owen!" Callie screams in shock as the table smashes into the wall. He turns and yells incoherently as he stalks into the living room. Callie rushes after him trying to prevent him from causing more damage. He makes his way to the wall in their living room that is covered with family photos. Callie can tell what he is going to do, but doesn't really know how to stop him. So she just cowers at the edge of the living room as Owen rips down some of the frames filled with smiling faces and throws them at walls or the ground. He has thrown three and reaches for a fourth when Callie yells at him again. "Owen! Stop!" He momentarily freezes and then turns to look at Callie who is now heavily crying. "Please," she says weakly through sobs that are gripping her entire body.

A flash of regret crosses Owen's face before rage resurfaces. He stops his attack on the pictures and turns toward Callie. He strides in her direction and she winces as he passes by, but he does nothing to her. He grabs his keys off a shelf by the door and leaves. After Callie hears the front door to the house slam she opens her clenched eyes. She realizes that Owen has left and immediately panics. Is he going to get Sam? Is he going to confront Arizona? A million panicked thoughts race through her mind. She rushes into the kitchen and grabs her purse and jacket from the floor. Her things are scattered across the kitchen after Owen flipped the table. She has to get to Mark's and make sure Sam is okay. She grabs her keys, phone, and jacket and runs out the door.

* * *

As she drives the fifteen minutes to Mark's apartment she dials his cell. He should be home and Lexie should have brought Sam to his place by now. After she impatiently waits through four rings, Mark answers.

"Callie, is everything okay? Lexie is here with Sam. What's going on?" he says in rapid succession. She is happy to hear that Lexie and Sam are safe with him for now.

"Mark," she says with worry lacing her words. She pauses. "I told him." She can practically hear his jaw dropping through the phone. She is only about seven minutes from his apartment now.

"I knew you would, Torres," he says with pride. "I knew you weren't using Arizona. That you wanted to be with her just as much as she wants to be with you." She smiles at his words despite herself. "I hope you just told him you want a divorce and nothing about Arizona. I know Owen and he would not take that well." She almost laughs at Mark's ability to read people.

"No he did not," she says dryly.

"Wait what?" Mark asks sourly. "You told him about you and Blondie? What the hell you were thinking, Cal?" She shakes her head, but doesn't answer quickly enough before he continues. "Holy shit, he is gonna kill you both." Callie fights the sudden urge to throw up that consumes her body.

"I didn't mean to tell him, Mark," she starts to explain, but as she is pulling into his apartment complex she decides to wait till she sees him. "I'm at your place," she says while getting out of her car. "I'll explain everything in a minute." She doesn't wait for him to reply before hanging up. She quickly makes her way up to his floor and walks to his door. Before she even knocks it swings open and Mark is standing there with a finger pressed to his lips telling her to be quiet. She obliges and walks into his place as quietly as possible.

Mark can tell Callie has been crying so he immediately pulls her into a tight hug as she walks through his door. She fights the urge to cry again and looking up sees Lexie standing in the kitchen with a worried look on her face. Mark lets her go and whispers to her.

"We just got Sam to go to sleep," he says walking into the kitchen and leading her to sit on a stool near the counter. She nods and sits down. Lexie is standing across the counter from her in the kitchen with a glass of water in her hand. Mark sits down next to her rubbing her back gently. "What the hell happened, Cal?" he asks with concern in his voice. Callie fights the tears that seem to have a mind of their own and jump to her eyes. She looks at Mark and shakes her head.

"It's not good, Mark. I wasn't going to mention Arizona to him at all. I was just going to tell him I wanted a divorce and nothing more." If Lexie is surprised by her words she hides it well. Callie knows Mark hasn't told her anything, but maybe she is connecting the dots now. "I told Owen I wanted a divorce and we started arguing and talking heatedly. Before I knew what I was saying I blurted out that I was in love with her," she says and Lexie drops the glass from her hands. It hits the counter loudly and water splashes everywhere. Her face is still adorned with the shock of Callie's revelation. Callie looks up at her and then down at the glass and water that is now on the counter. Lexie slowly follows Callie's gaze and finally registers what she did.

"Sorry," she says so quietly they barely hear her. She starts cleaning up and Callie looks back to Mark, whose jaw is still slack and eyes are wide. He shakes his head quickly to refocus on Callie.

"What did he say? What did you say? Where is he now? You love her?" He fires questions at her and she drops her eyes to the counter. Her mind suddenly fills with images of the woman she now knows she loves.

"Yeah I love her," she answers his last question first and pauses thinking about Arizona. She suddenly realizes he is still waiting for her to answer his other questions. "I don't know where he is," she doesn't even know how to start explaining the sequences of events over the past few hours. "He didn't take any of it well. Me telling him I want a divorce. Me blurting out that I love Arizona. And finally, me explaining about how things happened between Arizona and me. He didn't take any of it well." She pauses, thinking of Owen going off on a rampage in their house. "He flipped our kitchen table into the wall, and smashed a few of our family photos." She starts lightly crying, making almost no sound. Mark's jaw sets in anger.

"Did he hurt you?" he asks anger clearly present in his voice. He scans her visible skin with his eyes looking for harm. When he sees no injuries, he looks back to Callie's face. She still hasn't answered him. "Callie, did Owen hurt you?" he asks more firmly now. She looks at him finally and sees the anger and worry in his eyes.

"No he didn't hurt me," she says weakly while rubbing Mark's arm reassuringly. Lexie has finished cleaning up her mess; still listening to their conversation she clears her throat to get their attention.

"So you are in love with Dr. Robbins?" she asks a little confused by their words. Her eyes are wide with surprise and wonder. Callie looks at her, vulnerability painted across her entire being. She nods slowly once and Lexie grins stupidly. "I freaking knew it." She starts laughing and both Mark and Callie look at her disbelievingly. They tilt they heads and her laughter stops abruptly. "Sorry, that was, that's not funny." She coughs awkwardly and Callie and Mark look back at each other about to continue talking, but Lexie speaks again. "What if he goes to confront her right now?" They both snap their eyes back to her. "You know Sam is fine now, and we will make sure he stays that way. Maybe you should go see her, Callie." She says it like it's the most obvious thing for Callie to do.

"She dumped me, Lex," Callie says defeated and Lexie's eyes widen again. She clearly needs to hear this whole story.

"Wait you were actually together?" she asks totally clueless to what has gone on between the two women. Mark looks at Lexie and shakes his head wanting her to shut the hell up. "Sorry, it's none of my business."

"No, it's okay I'll tell you," Callie says more confidently now. "We were flirting with the idea of it for a while, but nothing happened until about a week ago she kissed me. It was incredible, breathtaking even." She grins and pictures Arizona's dimple-lined smile in her head. "Since then we have spent every spare moment I have together and it has been so amazing." She pauses and Lexie smiles sweetly and looks at Mark, who smiles back at her. "But, when I took too long to tell Owen that I wanted to end things with him, she ended things with me. She said as long as I was still with Owen and not completely hers, she couldn't be with me. She said she needed to have all of me or none of me." All of theirs faces fall with the weight of Callie's words. Then it dawns on Lexie.

"But you did tell Owen," Lexie rushes out excitedly. "You told him and now you can be with Arizona completely." She pauses as Mark and Callie exchange looks and shrug. Lexie does have a point. "If you go see her right now, she has no reason not to take you back. I'm sure she is just as crazy about you as you are about her." She pauses for a moment letting Callie think. "And you should really make sure that Owen didn't go rip her head off," she adds, clearly worried about Owen's reaction to the news of the affair. Callie doesn't move she just looks blankly up at Lexie. Mark and Lexie look at her expectantly before Mark finally speaks up.

"She is right, Callie," he starts and Callie looks at him. "We have Sam. He will be fine here with us. You should go get your girl. Make sure she is okay and tell he what happened and how you feel." Callie can't help the smile that surfaces on her lips. She nods because they are right. There is nothing she can do about Owen right now, and she really wants to talk to Arizona. She stands up suddenly and Lexie and Mark smile too. Callie grabs her stuff and before leaving his apartment, turns back to look at them.

"Thank you guys so much for everything. For taking care of Sam and helping me with this," she says smiling brilliantly at them both.

"Go get her, Cal." Mark says as he stands up and puts his arm around Lexie's shoulders as she walks up to his side. Callie nods and rushes out his door and out to the parking lot. She starts her car and heads to see the woman she loves.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Sorry that this took so long guys. I have been in France for a little more than 3 weeks now and I have been busy to say the least. The French know how to party. Chapter 21 for your reading pleasure :)**

Chapter 21:

Arizona is completely distraught after ending things with Callie. She walks to the nearest on call room and essentially breaks down on the bed. She can't believe she just ended things with perhaps the most beautiful person she has ever met. She has never felt this way about anyone before. She is so drawn to and enamored by Calliope. She wants nothing more than to be with the brunette, but can't continue doing it the way they have been. She needs to be able to claim Callie as her own. She doesn't want to have to share Callie with anyone but Sam. Callie promised to tell Owen and Arizona hoped she would have done it by now. But, Callie hadn't told Owen yet and Arizona knows this drastic move will let her know once and for all how Callie really feels about her.

Arizona is sitting alone in the dark on call room balling her eyes out. She doesn't even know how long she has been there, but it has probably been a while. She hears a soft knock on the door and quickly tries to pull herself together. After wiping away her tears and stopping the sobs that are wracking her body, she quietly answers the knock.

"Come in," she says weakly. She looks up as the door slowly creaks open revealing the last possible face she expected to see. "Sarah," she mutters to the nurse she once dated before a sexy Latina invaded her life. "What's up?" Sarah looks at Arizona's disheveled state and tear stricken cheeks and doesn't say a word. She just enters the room closing the door behind her and sits down next to the blonde. She immediately starts rubbing Arizona's back soothingly and patiently waits for Arizona to calm down before asking.

"Arizona, are you all right?" She asks quietly and with utter sweetness. Even though they haven't spoken in a couple months, Sarah still cares deeply for this woman. Arizona takes a moment to look at Sarah before answering her question.

"Not really," she nearly whispers. She knows she can't tell Sarah what is really wrong, due to the obvious secrecy of her and Callie's relationship. She decides to try to elaborate without giving away too many details. "I lost someone I really cared about today." Sarah automatically assumes that Arizona means a patient or friend in the hospital. Arizona can tell she hasn't been clear enough with her words. "No one died," she says dryly and Sarah breathes a sigh of relief instinctively. Arizona gives her a death glare.

"Sorry I don't mean to be relieved in lieu of your pain, but I am glad no one is dead." She pauses while Arizona refocuses her view on the floor. "So if no one died, whom did you lose?" Arizona doesn't answer at first and Sarah thinks of another question during the silence. "And how or why did you lose them?" Arizona looks at Sarah and raises an eyebrow at her new query. "Well if they didn't die, and you are clearly upset they are gone, why are you letting them go?" Her words sink in slowly to Arizona's distraught brain. Sarah is right, she doesn't really have to lose Callie, but she knows this is the only way.

"It doesn't matter," she says coldly shrugging off Sarah's hand from her back and standing up from the bed. "What time is it?" She knows her shift is probably done and she desperately needs a drink. Sarah looks down at the watch on her left wrist.

"It's a little after seven," she responds. "Why?" But, Arizona is already half way out the door by the time the words leave her mouth. Sarah quickly stands from the bed and follows her into the hall. "Hey, where are you going?" She speeds down the hall after a retreating Arizona. Arizona ignores her and continues toward the attending locker room to change back into street clothes. Sarah follows her, trying to keep up with Arizona's brisk walk. She tries a different tactic. "Is your shift done? You wanna get a drink?" Arizona stops suddenly and Sarah barely misses running into the back of her. Arizona turns to face her with a look of disdain. She wants to get a drink but not with Sarah. Sarah senses her hesitation and tries to do a little convincing. "Well my shift is done and I am going to Joe's for a drink anyway, so if you want to join, you can."

Arizona thinks for a moment. She is going to go to Joe's also, and if she says no to Sarah and goes anyway, that would be rude. If she says no, she will have to go home right now and she isn't sure she can handle being alone with her thoughts right now. She looks up at Sarah who is smiling and waiting patiently for her to respond.

"Fine," she spits the word. She turns and continues walking to the locker room and Sarah follows close behind.

"Don't be so sour, it's just a drink." Sarah walks with her toward the locker room. "You seem upset so I thought a drink might help. It will be fun." Arizona enters the locker room and Sarah leans in after her.

"Sarah, I'm gonna change now so why don't you go do the same and we can meet out front," she says so condescendingly Sarah is tempted to rescind the offer to get drinks. She shakes off that thought and looks at Arizona, the woman she has been dying to go on another date with. She knows it will be worth it if they go home together.

"Okay, Sassy," Sarah answers. "I'll go change and meet you out front in fifteen minutes." She leaves the locker room and rushes toward the nurses' lockers to change quickly. She doesn't want to keep Arizona waiting and give her a chance to change her mind.

Arizona slumps down onto a bench in front of her locker and sighs dejectedly. She can't believe she has broken up with Callie, possibly forever, and is going to get drinks with Sarah. She doesn't even like hanging out with Sarah anymore. She just wants to get a drink alone, but maybe having Sarah around will keep her just distracted enough to not think about Callie.

* * *

Arizona's plan backfires in the worst way. She thought that maybe with Sarah around she wouldn't think about Callie. Having Sarah around has the exact opposite effect. They have been at the bar for about an hour and Arizona has had two tequila shots and a beer. Being with Sarah makes her brain automatically compare everything Sarah says or does to things Callie says and does. She needs to drink alcohol and quick to cloud her brain that is filled with thoughts of a certain brunette.

* * *

Arizona opens her eyes and immediately clamps them shut again. She has a pounding headache and feels slightly nauseous. She knows it can't be that late because she started drinking at about seven. She instinctively brings her hands to her head and massages her temples. She has a sudden realization that she is very naked. Her eyes fly open again and she sees that she is definitely in her own bed in her own apartment. She slowly sits up and brushes against a warm body that is lying next to her. She has a feeling she knows who it is and starts shaking her head at how stupid she is. She turns to look at the person lying next to her and her suspicions are confirmed. A naked sleeping Sarah is tucked into the bed next to her.

Arizona quickly gets out of bed and grabs her robe. She starts pacing around her bedroom. How the hell did this happen? She tries to remember the events of the evening. Her mind is still fogged with an alcohol induced haze. She goes to the kitchen to get some water. After taking several large gulps she tries to replay the night again. She remembers being at the bar and Sarah annoying her beyond belief. She remembers ordering many drinks and Sarah not drinking very much at all. She recalls Sarah offering to bring her home and, although she tried to argue, Sarah walked outside with her and pinned her against the brick wall. Sarah kissed her deeply and in Arizona's drunken mind she imagined it was Callie kissing her.

She finishes her glass of water and starts pacing again. She knows that she definitely slept with Sarah, but the whole time she was imagining it was Callie. She shakes her head violently. How could she have let this happen? She wanted to end things with Callie so that Callie would tell Owen and they could be together, not so she could sleep with someone she doesn't even like. How could she do this to Calliope? She is in love with Callie and never wants to hurt her. And now she has gone and done something that could potentially end their love affair for good.

She checks the time and it's only about ten at night. How did the night go so wrong in such a short amount of time? She stops pacing when she hears movement coming from her bedroom. She is about to go see what the hell Sarah was thinking tonight, when someone knocks on her door. She is torn whether to answer it or not, but decides she should.

She strides to the door and opens it to see a gorgeous smiling Calliope standing in front of her. As soon as Callie sees Arizona she grabs her and pulls her into a deep kiss. She pulls their bodies together and kisses Arizona like they have been apart for years, not hours. She pulls back from a confused Arizona and smiles brightly.

"I did it," she says breathlessly. "I told Owen." She pauses for a moment waiting for Arizona to react. Arizona is hopelessly trying to figure a way out of the mess she is currently knee deep in. She knows Sarah is probably about to walk out here and Callie will never forgive her. "Arizona," Callie starts looking confused. "I told Owen. Not only that I want a divorce, but that I love you." She pauses again waiting for some type of reaction from the blonde. "Did you hear me? I love you Arizona." Just as the words leave her mouth she hears someone moving around in Arizona's bedroom. Her hands drop from Arizona's face and she turns toward the bedroom door. "Is someone here?" she asks, her voice strained with confusion and disbelief.

Arizona is about to speak when a sheet clad Sarah walks into the living room. Sarah looks up to see Callie and her face blushes. She instinctively tightens her grip on the sheet that is wrapped around her and looks from Callie's paling face to Arizona's.

"Sorry," Sarah says innocently. She has no idea the problems she has just caused. "I didn't know anyone else was here." Callie stares at the other woman for a few moments while Arizona refocuses her vision on Callie's pale face. Callie's eyes fill with tears and her face turns to Arizona's almost in slow motion. She opens her mouth as if to speak, but no words make their way to the surface. She blinks several times sending tears rolling down her pale cheeks. She shakes her head.

"Callie," Arizona says almost silently. "Please Calliope this is not what it looks like." Callie turns and walks swiftly past Arizona and out the open door next to her. "Callie!" Arizona yells after the retreating brunette. "Please!" she says loudly chasing after Callie and grabbing her arm. Callie spins around and her face is splashed with fierce anger and her checks are beet red.

"No, Arizona." She says sternly. She turns around and continues walking, leaving Arizona glued to the floor. "I should have known this meant nothing to you!" She yells over her shoulder as she bursts through the door to the stairwell.

Arizona is left in the middle of the hall, tears welling up in her eyes. She drops her head and shakes it. She can hear Sarah getting water in her apartment. She thinks to herself, what the hell have I done?


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Sorry this took so long guys. There are no excuses for taking this long. I hope you enjoy! Hopefully I can write another chapter soon!**

Chapter 22:

Arizona stands in the hallway of her apartment building totally flabbergasted. Her mind is racing. What the hell just happened? She thinks to herself. Why the hell was Sarah naked in her bed? Did they sleep together? They must have or why else would they both be naked in her bed after a night of drinking. She slowly comes back to her body realizing she has to fix this somehow. Anger starts to fill her as she remembers Sarah is waiting in her apartment, probably still naked. She turns on her heels and rushes back into the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

Sarah who is standing at the sink, the sheet covering her body made into a makeshift dress of sorts, jumps at the loud noise of the door. Some water splashes out of Sarah's cup and falls onto the sheet and down into the sink below her.

"What the hell Arizona?" She asks irritably. She continues drinking her water as if nothing has just happened and before Arizona can start her interrogation she speaks again. "What's got Callie all pissed?" She doesn't even look up from her glass when she says it. Arizona is totally in shock about her nonchalant attitude toward the subject.

"She…," Arizona starts to speak but is immediately cut off by Sarah.

"You told her we didn't sleep together right?" Sarah says as calmly as her last statement. She looks up at Arizona after she says it. Arizona's face is etched with anger. She is about to start yelling when Sarah's words go through her mind again. Her face slowly shifts into a look of utter confusion. She tries to remember what the hell happened last night but nothing comes back. She gives up and asks Sarah.

"So we didn't sleep together?" she says slowly trying to piece together the gaps in her memory. Sarah almost laughs but thinks better of it. She sets down her water glass and composes herself.

"What do you remember from tonight?" Sarah asks gently. Arizona's face turns a light shade of pink with mortification. Sarah notices her embarrassment and realizes, "you don't remember anything do you?"

* * *

Callie left Arizona's apartment and immediately got in her car and started driving. She wasn't even really sure where she was going but she knew she couldn't be at Arizona's anymore. She pulls up in front of another apartment building and realizes she drove to Mark's without even meaning to. She gets out of the car and rushes up to Mark's door.

She pounds on his door with tears still streaming down her cheeks. After a minute of pounding the door finally opens and a messy haired Mark is standing on the other side. His slightly angry face simmers and relaxes when he sees the tears streaking down Callie's face.

"Callie," he says softly before pulling her into his arms and holding her tightly. He turns her into the apartment and shuts the door gently behind them. "What happened?" He releases her slowly and puts enough space between them so he can wipe her tears and look at her face. She tries to catch her breath but it gets stuck in her throat. She sobs a few times before being able to gather herself and Mark waits patiently. "Callie," Mark starts and Callie finally pulls in a deep breath and calms herself down slightly.

"Ari…Arizona," Callie stutters as her breathing is still shaky.

"Arizona what, Cal?" Mark asks concerned. So many options as to what could be happening fly through his mind. Callie shakes her head and closes her eyes. "Callie." Mark says sternly. "What happened to Arizona?" he asks with fear clearly evident in his voice.

* * *

"What exactly did happen tonight?" Arizona asks sheepishly. She isn't sure she wants to know the answer to this question. Sarah stares at Arizona in disbelief for a few moments. When Arizona doesn't move and waits for Sarah to respond, Sarah drops her eyes to the sheet around her body. She starts to walk toward Arizona's room. "Where are you going?" Arizona asks confused by Sarah's actions. Sarah continues to walk into the bedroom while calling over her shoulder to the blonde.

"I'm gonna get dressed while I explain this to you," she says and continues heading into the bedroom. Arizona shakes her head and rolls her eyes but follows Sarah nonetheless. Sarah starts picking up clothes off the floor and Arizona sits on the bed.

"So what happened?" Arizona asks after too much time has passed without Sarah speaking. As she gets dressed, Sarah answers.

"Well we went to Joe's together," she starts but pauses and looks at Arizona. "You remember that part at least right?" Arizona nods and Sarah breaths a small sigh of relief. "Okay, that's good. You start drinking a lot very quickly and before I knew it you were trying to leave the bar. We had only been there about 45 minutes when I saw you heading for the door." Sarah pauses as she pulls a shirt over her head. "You were adamant about leaving so I had Joe call us a cab considering I had two shots of tequila and you had much more than that. I followed you outside and you grabbed me and pushed me against a wall." Sarah pauses once more to see if Arizona shows any recognition of these events. When Arizona's face is still blank and confused she continues. "You kissed me. Like really kissed me." Arizona's face is suddenly splashed with shock.

"I kissed you?" she half shouts half asks Sarah. "I remember you pushing me against the wall and kissing me."

"Nope it was quite the opposite of that actually and it was hot," Sarah says dropping her voice an octave on 'hot.' "I wasn't really sure what got into you, but I liked it a lot. Then the cab pulled up and you grabbed my hand and pulled me into it behind you. You told the driver your address then went back to kissing me." Sarah grabs her shoes and sits next to Arizona on the bed placing them on the ground in front of her. She sits up and faces Arizona who is staring blankly past Sarah at the wall behind her. "I know I was shocked too, but I went with it. We got back here and you pushed me inside kissing me the whole time. You undressed me and yourself within seconds." She pauses and chuckles slightly to herself. Arizona is pulled from her trance at Sarah's laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" she asks with confusion in her voice and on her face.

"You are just surprisingly coordinated when you're hammered," Sarah says while still chuckling. She makes eye contact with a stone-faced Arizona and stops laughing immediately. "Sorry," she says and drops her eyes from Arizona's. "We had already made our way in here and you pushed me onto the bed. Then you stopped and I was really confused. You seemed completely frozen. Then you started balling your eyes out." Sarah lets her words sink in then continues, "I was really confused then so I sat up and pulled you to sit on the bed with me, just like we are now. You kept crying then tried to explain. You told me you couldn't do it. I asked why and you told me you were in love with someone else." Arizona's eyes immediately jump to Sarah's. Curiosity and some surprise cover her features.

"I said that?" she asks totally caught off guard by Sarah's words.

"Yeah I was shocked too. I never thought I would hear you say those words. But you did so I asked with whom." Arizona's face suddenly flashes with concern, but Sarah continues ignoring the look she is getting. "You told me you loved Dr. Torres and that you couldn't be with me because all you wanted was to be with her." Arizona's eyes glaze over slightly as a picture of Callie creeps into her mind and a goofy smile takes over her mouth. "Then you crawled into your bed and went to sleep." Sarah says and chuckles at the story she has just told. "It wasn't at all what I expected to happen when you pulled me into that cab, but it was still pretty interesting." Sarah laughs and Arizona chuckles along with her.

"Yeah that sounds like one interesting night," she laughs and stands up. She walks around the room collecting up her own clothes. "Why did you stay after all that?" She is actually curious for Sarah's reasons for staying.

"Well I was a little tipsy and tired and your bed was right there so I just climbed in and fell asleep," Sarah says pointing at the bed behind her. Arizona laughs loudly at this confession. "What? I'm a little lazy when I'm tipsy," Sarah defends jokingly. Both Sarah and Arizona laugh together. They laugh for a while at the stupidity of this whole situation. Arizona slowly stops laughing as she remembers Callie and what Callie must think happened tonight. Sarah senses Arizona's mood shift and stops laughing too. "What are you gonna do about Callie?"

* * *

"Arizona doesn't love me." Callie finally manages to get out through her sobs. Mark scoffs at her words. She shoots him a death glare despite her tears.

"You're crazy Torres," Mark says with humor in his voice. "Blondie is madly in love with you and you know it." He walks away from Callie into the kitchen. Callie sits down at a bar stool across from Mark.

"No, Owen was right. She is just using me for sex and I fell for her act," she says angrily while wiping her tears. She doesn't want to cry anymore for this woman. Mark is totally shocked and slowly grabs a glass from a cabinet while running Callie's words through his head again.

"First off," he starts while filling the glass with water. "Owen is just jealous and would say anything to stop you from wanting Arizona. So his opinion isn't even valid." He pauses and takes a breath as Callie sips water from the glass he just handed her. "Secondly, don't you dare say this was just an act from her," he says sternly. Callie's eyes spring up to meet his and she stops drinking right away. "Arizona was so distraught today about having to end things with you. If she was acting then she is damn good at it and fooled me too." Mark turns to grab a glass for himself and continues speaking as he does. "She loves you Torres," he says with complete certainty in his voice. He turns back around and starts filling his glass with water. He brings it up to his lips and his eyes catch Callie's face turning a shade of bright red. He pauses for a moment before drinking while she speaks.

"Then why the hell did she sleep with Sarah today?" The glass in Mark's hand slips to the floor and shatters between his feet. He is frozen, totally dumbfounded.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Hi guys! I know this took a long time so today I am posting 2 chapters to make up for my absence. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 23

Mark stands frozen in his kitchen. Shattered glass is lying on the floor between his feet and a puddle of water has flooded in between his toes. He is staring blankly at Callie who is sitting on a bar stool across the counter from him. Her face is dark red with anger and she is starting to become impatient with his ice sculpture act.

"Mark!" she says loudly and snaps him from his reverie. He drops his eyes to the counter in front of him and leans on it with his hands. Callie puts her glass down on the counter and gets up from her stool. She starts pacing the room while Mark gets his shit together. "Get your shit together," she hisses at him through clenched teeth as she walks toward the counter again only to turn around for another lap to the front door. Mark looks down at the glass near his bare feet and decides not to bother with it for a moment.

"She slept with Sarah?" he asks still a little shocked at Callie's words. "Sarah the nurse she went on like one date with?" He stands up straight and watches Callie pace waiting for a response.

"Yes that Sarah!" Callie yells. She can't seem to keep her anger under control.

"When? How did she even have time to do that?" he combs his fingers through his graying hair and wears a look of confusion trying to piece together a timeline of the day.

"I don't know when Mark!" Callie says frustrated with his confusion and her entire day. "I just know that I went home to tell my husband that I wanted to end our marriage because I was in love with Arizona. Then when I went to tell her the good news that we could finally be together, Sarah was there wearing nothing but a sheet and a dumb grin!" her volume increases with every word that leaves her lips. "They obviously slept together!" She is still pacing but finally walks over to the couch and flops down on it, defeated. She lies down immediately.

Mark, still standing with glass all over his feet, stares at her from the kitchen until he hears light sobs coming from beneath the arm that is slung over her eyes. He looks down at his feet and slowly maneuvers his way out of the kitchen without stepping on a single shard of glass.

Callie is lying on her back crying hard with her right arm across her face to hide her tears. Her body is visibly shaking with every sob that grips her. Her sadness has finally caught up with her again and she thinks about the blonde she still desperately adores. Her mind fills with images of soft pale cheeks poked with adorable dimples.

She feels Mark sit on the edge of the couch next to her waist. He sits quietly thinking and waiting for Callie to speak again. After some time goes by, Callie breaks their silence.

"I'm still so madly in love with her," she whispers it like she is scared of the words and what they mean. "What the hell is wrong with me?" she peeks under her arm at Mark and although he isn't looking at her she knows he heard what she said. She closes her eyes again and whispers, "She has made me feel like such a fool, but I can't seem to turn this off. I'm so stupid." She shakes her head after the words have left her mouth. Mark abruptly turns to face the brunette and pulls her arm away from her face almost aggressively.

"Don't you dare call yourself stupid." He says sternly and points his left index finger at her accusingly. "You did nothing wrong. You can't help whom you fall in love with and I think you and blondie are still meant to be. Besides you can't just turn off your feelings whenever you want." He pauses and subconsciously looks toward his bedroom door where he knows Lexi is sleeping on the other side. "I have never been able to do that with Lexi. When you know you're in love it's hard to shake," he says so quietly Callie just barely hears it. She smiles slightly despite the situation, it fades quickly. Mark's eyes fall back to her and he looks like he has more to say.

"Why do you think we are still meant to be?" she asks him staring deep into his light blue eyes.

"There is no way that she doesn't love you," he starts softly but surely. Callie scoffs and he cuts anything she might say off. "Seriously, I have been there for these past few months watching you two grow closer and closer and if she faked it then she is the best actress I have ever met." He finishes and nods his head curtly proud with his argument.

Callie opens her mouth to rebut his response when there is a heavy knock on the door.

* * *

Arizona closes the door behind Sarah as she leaves. They ended up having a pretty good talk after they figured everything out and Sarah turned out to be a potential new friend. But that didn't really matter right now because all she wanted to do was find Callie and explain. She knew she needed to get to her soon before she did anything drastic like get back with Owen.

She knew Mark would be able to help her find Callie so she shot him a quick text, considering how late it was she didn't want to call.

"Hey. Have you heard from Callie at all tonight? I need to talk to her and don't know if she will listen or even where she is really. Let me know if you hear anything. Thanks –A." She sends off the text and looks at the clock on her oven. It is already 1:30 and she needs to get some sleep or at least try to sleep.

She lazily walks into her room and falls into her bed dejectedly. How could she let things get so out of hand and how the hell was she going to fix them? She let her mind drift and the first thing to invade her tired mind was an image of Callie smiling brightly the first time they were ever together. A weak smile crawls onto her lips but quickly fades when she realizes she may never get to enjoy that smile again, at least not in the same way she has for the past week.

She suddenly sits up. Tears jump to her eyes before she has a chance to talk herself down. What if she loses Callie completely? Not only as a lover but as even a friend? Could she really handle losing the closest friend she has ever had forever? Panic starts to set in and she jumps to her feet. She paces the room trying to think of something she can do to fix this right now. She decides to go out and look for Callie now or else she will be worrying about it all night. She pulls on some sneakers, grabs a hoodie and her keys, and is on her way out the door less than five minutes later.

* * *

Callie's head lifts off the couch and Mark turns to face the door. Both of them have the same thought at the same time and look back at one another.

"Do you think it's Arizona?" Mark asks and Callie's terrified look answers the question for him. Callie starts to get off the couch quickly and Mark is forced to get up also. "What are you doing?"

"If that is her, I am so not ready to talk to her." She stands up and starts heading for the guest room where she knows Sam is sleeping. But Mark grabs her arm stopping her movement. There is a louder pound on the door.

"If this is her, I really think you need to talk to her or send her away on your own. I don't want to lie to her," he says quickly in hushed tones. "Arizona is my friend too." Callie glares at his final words. They are still frozen in their spots waiting to see who will cave and open the door when there is a third and louder knock on the door.

"Mark!" Owen's voice booms from the other side. "I know you are in there!" He yells angrily from behind the door. "Is my wife here?"

"What the hell!" Callie says loudly and stomps toward the door swinging it open as soon as she reaches it. "What the hell are you doing here Owen?"


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: I hope you enjoy! I love Follows, Favorites,** **and Reviews and am so glad you all are sticking with me. Thanks! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 24:

Owen brushes past Callie and walks into Mark's apartment. He is red with anger and clearly looking for something. Callie closes the door loudly and turns to face Owen. Mark is standing near the couch still frozen waiting to see what happens.

"Where the hell is he?" Owen says angrily. He heads for the guest bedroom but before he can reach it, Callie looks at Mark and Mark steps into Owen's path. "Get out of my way Mark." His teeth are clenched while he speaks and he stares Mark down for a moment hoping to intimidate him.

"Stop Owen," Mark says calmly. "I know you want to see Sam, but it's the middle of the night and you are clearly very angry still." He pauses and watches his words sink in. Owen's face softens slightly. "I think you both…" he pauses and looks at Callie whose eyes jump from the floor to meet his, "…need to go sleep off some of your emotion and let Lexi and I watch Sam for the rest of the night." He reaches out and touches Owen's shoulder.

Suddenly Mark's bedroom door opens quietly and Lexi is standing in the doorway with messy hair and nothing but a large t-shirt on. She looks tired and leans against the door frame watching the scene in front of her. Mark looks at her and smiles before continuing.

"We can take him to daycare in the morning and you guys can just go calm down and pick him up whenever you're ready." Owen's face relaxes somewhat and there is several moments of silence when the guest bedroom door opens. Everyone in the room turns to see a sleepy-faced Sam walk slowly out into the living room.

"Mama?" he says groggily. Callie walks past Owen and Mark toward him and scoops him up into her arms before kissing the side of his head.

"Hi baby," she says in nearly a whisper. "Why are you up honey?" she asks before purposefully making eye contact with Sam. He yawns then looks around the room confused as to why everyone is there.

"I heard Daddy," he says looking at his father. Owen's face completely softens and he steps closer to Sam and Callie.

"I'm sorry buddy. I didn't mean to wake you," he coos. He reaches out and ruffles Sam's short hair. "Do you want to go back to sleep?" Sam nods his head and looks at Callie.

"Are we going home?" he asks before leaning his head down to Callie's shoulder. Callie looks at Mark and Owen follows her gesture. Mark looks back to Lexi to make sure she is okay with his plan. Lexi nods. Mark looks back to the family standing in front of him.

"We can take him for the night if you want." Lexi walks out to stand next to Mark and puts her arm around his waist. "It's up to you guys," he finishes before putting his arm around her shoulder. Owen looks back at Callie and her eyes meet his. She looks down at Sam in her arms and Owen follows her glance.

"If you're okay with him staying here, it's okay with me," she says quietly without looking back at Owen. His body visibly tenses and turns toward the door to leave. He starts walking toward the door.

"Yeah whatever you want Callie," he says over his shoulder. "You already do whatever you want anyway!" He reaches the door and swings it open.

"Owen!" Callie says loudly after him, but the door slams before he answers.

* * *

Arizona pounds on the door of the house one more time with no answer. She goes to the closest window and peeks through seeing a mess in the living room. Things are scattered all over the floor, but there is no sign of anyone inside.

"Where the hell is she?" she whispers to herself before pulling out her phone. She contemplates calling the brunette but she knows Callie won't answer. She needs to just find her and talk to her. She decides to go to Mark's and check there. He never texted her back, so she should probably just check. She runs back to her car and heads to Mark's.

Halfway there she decides to call him to tell him she is coming. If he tells her that Callie isn't there, she will just go back home. Even if Mark is lying and covering for Callie that clearly means she doesn't want to talk tonight. She dials and the phone rings a few times before Mark's voicemail answers. Arizona scoffs at the phone and hangs up. She throws it into the passenger seat and continues driving to Mark's.

* * *

Callie lays Sam back into Mark's guest bed. He immediately turns over and cuddles into the blankets wrapped around him. Callie leans down and kisses his head.

"Goodnight baby," she whispers to him and pulls the blankets up over his shoulders. She sits on the edge of the bed staring at him for a few minutes. Her mind starts to wander in the silence. What is she doing? How does she even move on from this? She has to figure out if her and Sam should stay in their house or move to an apartment. Where will Owen live?

She sits there silently contemplating her life as it is now, and an image of Arizona suddenly invades her mind. She imagines the first time they had dinner together with Sam. An image of Arizona after they shared their first kiss comes to mind, the mix of excitement and terror evident on her face. Callie smiles at the memory. An image of Arizona ending things pops into her head. The look of pure sadness that adorned Arizona's face is burned into her memory. She thought that was the worst moment of this never-ending day but it didn't even come close to seeing Sarah wrapped in nothing but a sheet walking out of Arizona's bedroom. The smile quickly falls from her lips and she questions herself.

Does she really want to be completely done with Arizona? Could she really go back to just being friends with the blonde after all that's happened? She shakes her head and gently gets up from Sam's bed. She needs to sleep on it and think about it in the morning. She walks out into the living room and Mark is sitting on a bar stool in the kitchen waiting for her.

"Where's Lexi?" Callie asks looking around the rest of the empty room. She continues walking over to Mark stopping to lean against the counter next to him.

"She went to bed," he says softly. "She has to work in the morning." He looks up at Callie who is staring at her arms crossed over her chest. "You okay, Cal?" She looks at him briefly then back to her arms.

"Do you really think she loves me?" She asks almost inaudibly as a pink blush colors her cheeks. She doesn't move or change where she is staring. Tears come to her eyes but stay there while she waits for Mark to answer her. Mark drops his eyes to his hands sitting in his lap and he fidgets with his fingers.

"Cal," he says tenderly and Callie looks at him and his eyes jump to hers. Her face has curiosity written all over it. "I think she really does love you." He says it without a hint of disbelief in his voice. She stares at him and a few tears escape her dark brown eyes. He reaches out to her and she takes his hand and squeezes it tightly. She pulls in a deep breath to try and stop the tears. It fails.

"Then how could she do this to me?" She says hopelessly lost and defeated. The tears stream freely down her face now and she lets a few soft sobs escape her lips. Mark stands up quickly and pulls her into a tight hug.

"I don't know, Callie," He whispers softly. "Maybe it's just one big misunderstanding." Callie scoffs at his remark and laughs bitterly.

"I'm sure that it is," Callie responds with sarcasm lacing her words. She laughs bitterly once more and Mark pulls back from the hug and holds her at an arm's length.

"Why don't you just go home for the night and sleep," he suggests calmly. "You might feel better or think more clearly in the morning." He looks into her puffy eyes and smiles as best he can considering how bad the circumstances are.

"I doubt that very much," Callie says while laughing. "But, I will try my best." She hugs him one more time before letting go and walking toward the door. "See you tomorrow, Sloan," she says over her shoulder before leaving his apartment quietly.

* * *

Arizona rushes up the last stairs and bursts through the door to Mark's floor. She rushes to his apartment and knocks frantically on his door. She starts pacing in front of his door waiting for him to answer. She knocks again after a few moments pass and right as her fist is about to make contact on a third knock, the door swings open.

"Did you forget," Mark starts to say before seeing that it is Arizona at his door and not Callie like he thought. "Whoa, hi Blondie," he says. He holds open the door and stands in front of her to talk.

"Mark did you get my text?" she asks quickly. She is impatiently fiddling with her keys in her hand. Before Mark can even answer her, she continues. "Is Callie here?" she asks while scanning the seemingly empty apartment behind Mark.

"She just left Arizona," he says somberly.

"So she told you what happened?" she asks looking down at her keys in her hand like they are suddenly the most interesting thing in the world.

"Yeah she told me," he says quietly. "What were you thinking Arizona?" he asks shaking his head and Arizona's eyes jump to his. "Listen, I know I'm no saint but this is bad Blondie." She takes a moment to really think about what Mark has said and finally responds.

"I didn't sleep with Sarah, Mark," she admits freely hoping he will believe her. His jaw drops and he smiles.

"I freaking knew it!" he says a little too loudly and covers his mouth after the words enter the quiet air around them. "Well what did happen then?" he says after calming down slightly. Arizona starts pacing back and forth trying to explain what went on that night. She is just about to speak when Mark interrupts her train of thought. "You know what? I'm not the one you need to explain this to." She is frozen and slightly confused but soon realizes what he means. "She just left, like right before you knocked on my door so I don't know how you missed her." Arizona looks as if she is about to start running back to her car when Mark rushes out his last piece of advice. "She is pretty distraught right now so maybe you should wait and talk to her tomorrow."

They both stand still looking all over the small area they are standing in. Arizona still in the hall and Mark in his doorway.

"Give her a chance to calm down so that she will actually listen to what you have to say and hear it, and I mean really hear it." Arizona nods along with what Mark is saying and is thankful he is at least somewhat on her side. She smiles and looks up at Mark.

"You're right," she says quietly. "I need to give her a chance to cool off before I shove my explanation down her throat." She steps forward and gives Mark a quick but strong hug. "I'll talk to her tomorrow. Thank you, Mark." She releases him and without looking back walks determinedly toward the elevator. She can still fix this.


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: I know it has been quite a while since I updated, but I have a lot more free time on my hands now and no obligations to take care of but this. So in other words, you have my undivided attention for a while. Enjoy my friends :)**

Chapter 25:

After a long sleepless night worrying about Callie, Arizona goes into work the next afternoon with one goal in mind, talk to Calliope and ASAP. She arrives at the hospital around 1:00 p.m. and has a surgery scheduled for 2:00 p.m. She has a little bit of time to work with before she needs to get her patient into pre-op. She goes in search of Callie throughout the hospital and finds her at a coffee cart in the lobby.

* * *

Callie's mind is still swarming with emotions she has no control over. She doesn't know how she feels yet. She has been at work for a while now and is too deep inside her own mind. She decides to take a break from everything and get a coffee alone. She is standing at the coffee cart in the lobby waiting to be handed her drink when she sees Arizona out of the corner of her eye. Oh no she thinks to herself. She contemplates ignoring her and walking the other way, but realizes she needs to at least say something to Arizona. She takes the coffee that is being held out to her and steps to the side of the cart to add her sugar and creamer. Arizona walks up to her and looks timid and pale as a ghost.

"Calliope," Arizona starts to speak softly. Callie doesn't look up from what she is doing or acknowledge Arizona is any way. Arizona decides to continue, "I need to talk to you." Her voice is shaky while she speaks. She takes a deep breath to try and get her nerves under control. She just wants Callie to give her some kind of sign as to how things are between them, but Callie just continues stirring her coffee like nothing is happening. Arizona clears her throat and moves on. "Fine I'll just say what I need to say," she starts and can't help but wring her hands together. "I am so sorry," she says so genuinely that Callie stops her movements but still doesn't take her eyes off her coffee cup. Arizona pushes on, "I need you to understand that what you think happened yesterday didn't actually happen at all." Callie cuts off her train of thought.

"Arizona," she says curtly and finally looks up into the blue eyes that she can't help but adore still. There are tears welling up in her eyes and she swears there are some forming in Arizona's as well. She breathes deeply and straightens her posture before she loses her nerve to say the words she knows she needs to say. "I need some time," she barely gets the words out without choking on them. She takes another deep breath and starts again, "I need some time to think about things. I need some time away from you to see if I can get back to being friends with you." She knows that is all she can promise right now and it is the hardest thing to even try to think about being Arizona's friend again. She is still madly in love with her but can barely look at the blonde right now.

Arizona hears Callie's words and doesn't know what to think. Is Callie saying she doesn't ever want to be with Arizona again, or is she saying she could work her way back to it? Did she just say she wanted to be friends again?

"I don't want to just be your friend, Callie," she says softly and Callie looks away from her again. Arizona studies Callie's face and posture as Callie stares at the floor. She has never been more curious about what is going on in someone's mind before this moment. She waits and Callie finally looks up at her again with tears in her eyes and red anger splashed across her cheeks.

"Well you can't take back what you did, Arizona," she says sternly with anger clearly evident in her tone. As soon as the words leave her mouth she walks away from a defeated Arizona. Arizona starts to reach out to grab her arm and pull her back, but thinks better of it. What now?

* * *

Mark has been trying his best to stay out of the middle of his two best friends and their lovers' quarrel. He is totally on Arizona's side because he trusts her when she says she didn't sleep with Sarah and he wants Callie and Arizona to get back together, but he still wants Callie to come to him to talk if she needs it. He decides that both of them are his best friends and if either of them has a problem with that then they can shove it.

He has been avoiding them both all day. He brought Sam into daycare this morning with Lexie and once that was done he didn't really want to talk to either of them until they got over themselves and talked to each other. He is heading to the coffee cart in the lobby when he sees the two of them talking at the exact cart he is headed to. He stops dead in his tracks and watches their interaction. Callie does not look happy and Arizona looks like she has seen a ghost, or that she is a ghost. This can't be going well he thinks to himself. He watches Callie walk away and Arizona reach out for her before dropping her hand back to her side. Oh boy that didn't end well he thinks and wonders what they said. Damn, now he has to talk to one of them to find out.

He gives up on avoiding them and walks up to the cart that Arizona is still standing at. He comes up quietly behind her pulling out his wallet as he does.

"Well that looked like it didn't go well," he says cautiously, he doesn't want to step on any landmines so to speak. He orders his coffee and hands over his money before looking back at Arizona who is staring intently at the floor. She looks like she is deep in thought. "What did you say?" he asks. She looks up at him, but doesn't say anything just yet. Her eyes dart from his back to the floor.

"I told her I was sorry," she says then hesitates before getting the rest out, "and I tried to tell her that I didn't sleep with Sarah, but she wouldn't let me talk," she trails off. Mark gets his coffee and starts to walk to a bench in the lobby. Arizona follows blindly not knowing what else to do. They sit down and she finally continues when Mark says nothing. "She told me she needed some time before she could get back to being friends and I said I didn't want to be her friend." When she finishes speaking she looks up at Mark who is sipping his coffee. She looks completely hopeless and he feels the need to comfort her.

"Bold move, Robbins," he says and puts his cup down on the table. "I didn't expect Callie to be ready to talk yet, but I'm glad you gave it a shot." Arizona's face is covered with shock. "What?" Mark asks, confused as to why she looks surprised.

"Mark you told me to talk to her today!" she nearly yells at him. "Why did you say that if you knew she wouldn't be ready to talk?"

"I still want you to try, that way she will know you didn't sleep with Sarah as soon as possible," he says honestly and continues drinking his coffee. He is worried, but knows this will blow over. Callie and Arizona are too good together to let something like this be their end. "Hey don't you have surgery soon?" Arizona looks down at her watch.

"Shit!" she yells and jumps up from the table. She runs down the hall toward her patient's room. Mark shakes his head and chuckles before getting lost in thought about how he can help Arizona.

* * *

A week passes by at a snail's pace and every chance Arizona gets to talk to Callie is shut down by the brunette before a word makes it past the blonde's lips. Arizona is starting to think that she will never have a chance to talk to Callie and tell her what really happened with Sarah. The more time that passes without them speaking to one another, the more defeated Arizona feels about the entire situation. She just needs a reason to be in the same room with Callie. Arizona is desperate just to see and talk to Callie even if they don't have the conversation that has been dying to make its way out of her brain. Her mind and body are addicted to Calliope and she is longing for just the slightest bit of contact with the woman.

Arizona is working an overnight shift at the hospital when the exact opportunity she needs to fulfill her craving comes into the E.R.

Callie is paged to the hospital at 4 am. Sam is with Owen at a hotel for the night so she heads straight into work. The emergency room is quiet so she goes to the nurses' station to find out why she was paged. Two kids fell off the top of a playground after sneaking out of their houses; one boy, 15, with a possibly shattered elbow and broken ankle and one girl, 15, with a dislocated shoulder and compound fracture to her wrist. Callie knows this is going to be two long surgeries and she knows she is going to be stuck with Arizona all day because of them. As soon as the thought crosses her mind, none other than Arizona walks up to the nurses' station next to her.

"Good morning Calliope," she says softly, not in her usual chipper tone Callie has become accustomed to. Arizona is already in her scrubs and has a trauma gown on. She clearly knows what's headed to the pit.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

Callie and Arizona spend the early hours of the morning rushing around two crowded trauma rooms trying to help their young patients. Callie keeps stealing glances at the blonde even though she is continuously reminding herself not to. A few times she catches Arizona looking back at her and in the moments that their eyes meet, Callie feels like her heart is going to beat out of her chest and her brain is on fire. She thought a week without talking to Arizona or seeing her would help her get over her. Boy, was she wrong. She is craving even the slightest contact with the blonde, a conversation, a touch, anything would be better than the torture of trying to avoid her. She can't admit that to anyone though, and knows she should try to stay strong and continue keeping her distance.

* * *

Arizona is beyond defeated. Every time she has seen Callie over the past week, the brunette would turn and walk the other way. She is trying her hardest to give Callie the space she needs, but the blonde finds herself craving Callie even more the longer they are apart. When she saw Callie standing at the nurses' station earlier that morning her body ached with excitement that she was finally going to get to spend some time with the brunette. She was going to walk up and happily say good morning to Callie, but changed her mind when she heard the nurse fill Callie in on what was coming to the pit and saw Callie visibly deflate when the nurse mentioned Arizona's name as the second doctor on the case.

After that Arizona just does her job. She puts her brain in auto pilot and doesn't focus on anything other than the task at hand, saving two kids' lives. She catches herself looking at Callie once in a while and forces herself to draw her attention back to her patients. She sees Callie looking at her a few times too, though and feels her hope starting to bubble up against her better judgement. She turns away from Callie and smiles despite herself.

The day passes by slowly for both of them. Arizona tries to talk to Callie every time they are left alone and every time, Callie stops her. Callie says they need to focus on getting these surgeries done and then maybe they can talk, so Arizona does just that. She works hard and fast and both surgeries are done by about 5:00 p.m. that night. Arizona scrubs out and walks down a nearly empty hallway on her way to the doctors' lounge. She has no more surgeries today and her shift technically ended a while ago, so she is going home.

Callie finishes her part of the surgery before Arizona does and scrubs out. She still has to work for another hour or two before she can go home, but she needs a break for a minute. She finds an empty gurney in a particularly empty hallway and sits down taking a deep breath as she does. When did life get so exhausting she wonders to herself and drops her head in her hands to think.

Arizona is walking toward the doctors' lounge when she sees Callie sitting on a gurney in her path. She stops walking and thinks for a moment. This is a perfect opportunity to talk to the brunette, but she doesn't want Callie to run away again. What should she say that will make Callie stop and listen to her? She takes a deep breath and goes for it. She steps up to Callie and faces the brunette. Callie sees Arizona's feet step in front of her and refuses to look up at the blonde.

"You are the most amazing, most beautiful, most perfect woman to me," she says softly and Callie slowly looks up meeting the blonde's eyes. "I am madly in love with you, Calliope," she continues and Callie feels a million butterflies erupt in her stomach despite her anger. "I am not going to give up on us and our possibly incredible future together." Arizona finishes and smiles shyly at Callie. She knows that she needs to explain to Callie everything that happened with Sarah and prove to her that what she is saying is true, but now doesn't feel like the time or place to do that.

Callie doesn't say anything and instead drops her eyes from the blue ones they were locked to. She shakes her head slightly and Arizona reaches out grabbing Callie's forearm.

"I know I have a lot of explaining to do and I am one hundred percent willing and ready to do it, but I don't think I should do it here." Arizona looks up and down the mostly empty hallway they are in, then back to Callie whose brown eyes are back on her. "I will be home tonight if you decide you want to talk to me you can stop by." She smiles and gently squeezes Callie's forearm reassuringly. "It's up to you, Calliope," she says in nearly a whisper before her smile fades slightly and she turns and walks away.

Callie stares at her until the blonde turns a corner and is out of view. Her mind is racing. Arizona wants to talk, like really talk, and all she has to do is show up at her place tonight and she will get the explanation she has secretly wanted to hear for a week now. But is this really a good idea? Should she really put her heart on the line again for a person she isn't even sure she trusts anymore? She leans back against the wall and looks up to the ceiling. She replays the conversation she just had, if she can even call it a conversation, it was more like a speech. Arizona said she was in love with her. Callie smiles at the confession, Arizona is in love with her. She smiles until an image forces its way into her mind, a picture of Sarah wrapped in a sheet. Her smile disappears and she shakes her head. She doesn't know what to do. She gets up and goes in search of Mark.

* * *

Mark has successfully avoided getting in the middle of his two best friends for the past week. He is shocked that it is taking them this long to have a legitimate conversation with one another. Callie is being stubborn as hell and he knows it, but that's just who she is. When she is hurt she hides and won't let the person who hurt her close enough to make amends. He is walking to the cafeteria to grab some food when none other than Callie comes rushing up to him. She grabs his arm and pulls him into the closest on-call room.

"Damn Callie, I know I'm good, but I'm with Lexie now," he says while chuckling at his own joke. Callie doesn't find it amusing.

"Shut up, Mark," she says bitterly. "I need advice," she says while starting to pace around the still dark on-call room.

"Okay what's got you pacing today, Cal?" he asks while sitting down on the bottom bunk of the bed in the room. Callie continues pacing for a moment trying to figure out what exactly she needs advice on. Should she go to Arizona's tonight? Should she believe anything Arizona has to say? Or should she just cut and run and forget any of this ever happened?

"Arizona told me she is madly in love with me," she mumbles out. Well that is a good start she thinks to herself.

"Well duh," Mark says not understanding what advice Callie is looking for. "Of course she's in love with you, Callie," he says it like it's the most obvious thing in the world to anyone with eyes and a pulse. Callie ignores his sass and continues to say everything that pops into her mind.

"She wants me to stop by her house after my shift so we can finally talk, like really talk," Mark is about to say something but Callie cuts him off continuing to ramble out her thoughts. "I don't know if I can trust her. I don't know if anything she says is the truth. I don't know if going to her house tonight is a good idea. But I feel like I owe her something. She waited two months for me to figure out that I really was attracted to her and not just missing Owen. She waited patiently and even let me have my space when Owen came home. I owe her a chance to explain herself don't I?" Mark knows there is a question in there somewhere. He is about to tell her that she should go to Arizona's as soon as her shift is done when she starts talking again. "I am just so mad at her, Mark. I think she slept with Sarah and I can't get that stupid picture of Sarah out of my head. You know what, screw it." She stops pacing and looks Mark right in the eyes. "I'm gonna go to her house tonight and tell her how mad I am, and that telling me she is in love with me isn't going to fix that!" She is practically yelling at Mark. She nods her head and leaves the room in a rush. "Thanks, Mark," she throws over her shoulder as she makes her way out the door.

"Yeah sure thing, Cal," he says while laughing to himself. "This is going to be interesting," he says to himself before leaving the on-call room.

* * *

Arizona is at home sipping a glass of wine standing absent-mindedly in her kitchen. Callie isn't coming she thinks to herself. It is already close to 10 and she hasn't heard anything from the brunette. She knows Callie's shift ended at 7. She is just about to give up hope when there is a loud knock on her apartment door.

Arizona's heart flutters as she looks through the peep hole at Callie. She opens the door and sees an angry looking Callie on the other side. As soon as the door opens, Callie brushes by her into the apartment. Arizona steps out of her way and looks at Callie with disbelief.

"Sure, come on in," she says quietly with slight sarcasm in her tone. She shuts the door and turns to follow Callie into her apartment. It's going to be a long night she thinks to herself and knocks back the rest of her wine while walking back into the kitchen.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

Callie immediately walks into Arizona's living room and turns to face the blonde as she walks slowly into the kitchen and grabs a wine bottle off the counter to fill her glass. Arizona looks up to Callie after filling her glass and lifts the bottle in Callie's direction.

"Do you want a glass?" she asks nonchalantly. Callie's mouth drops open in disbelief and she slowly starts shaking her head. "Okay, I guess not," Arizona says as she puts the cork back in the bottle and places it on the counter. She brings her now full glass to her lips and takes a large gulp before walking into the living room. She sits down on the couch and Callie just continues staring at her as she does. Arizona can tell Callie is angry and doesn't quite know what to say to the brunette. Callie is quickly becoming impatient with Arizona's silence.

"Are you going to explain yourself?" she asks with exacerbation in her tone. Her hands flare out to the sides in a motion that conveys her confusion and anger all at once. Arizona studies her posture and realizes that this is probably the angriest she has ever seen the Latina. Callie scoffs when Arizona takes too long to speak and starts to pace the living room refusing to look at the blonde.

"I don't really know where to start," Arizona admits quietly.

"How bout you start with why Sarah was naked in your bedroom the same day you broke up with me?" Callie practically yells and Arizona knows this is going to get ugly. Callie stops pacing and stares at Arizona waiting for her to speak. Arizona takes a deep breath and looks Callie right in the eyes.

"I didn't sleep with Sarah," she says strongly. She wants Callie to understand that first and foremost so that when she explains the rest of the story there will be no doubt she is telling the truth. Callie shakes her head and starts pacing again.

"How can I possibly believe that, Arizona?"

"Because you trust me," Arizona states like it is the simplest thing in the world. "Because you know I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you." Callie laughs bitterly and looks back at the blonde while still pacing.

"Do I really know that?" she asks as tears make their way to her eyes. Arizona feels fury bubbling deep in her chest. She stands up and her face flushes with anger.

"Let me finish explaining what happened before you jump to conclusions, Calliope!" she is yelling back now. Callie nods and lifts her hands as if presenting the stage to Arizona. Callie sits down on the couch and crosses her legs before looking back up to the blonde, her posture displaying her disdain.

"Well," she starts with annoyance in her voice, "explain." Arizona is the one to start pacing now. She is worried that no matter what she says Callie still won't believe her. She wrings her hands one final time before turning to face the brunette.

"I ended things with you to hopefully push you into ending things with Owen," she starts slowly, unsure of herself. Callie doesn't react at all to her words so she pushes forward. "I didn't want to do it, but I knew that it might be the only way to get you to end your marriage so that we could really be together." She is pacing now, but doesn't pause long; she needs to get this out before Callie interrupts her. "After I broke up with you I went and balled my eyes out in a dark on-call room for I don't even know how long until Sarah knocked on the door." Callie tenses at the mention of the other woman's name. Arizona notices Callie's posture stiffen and rushes out the rest of the story.

"She asked what was wrong and I explained that I had lost someone. She tried to comfort me but I pushed her away and was trying to leave the hospital to go to Joe's for a drink when she invited me out. I didn't want to say no and then go to Joe's anyways, that would be rude, and I definitely didn't want to be alone in my apartment so I said yes." Callie's jaw sets and her eyes drop to her hands which are tangled together in her lap. Arizona pushes forward despite knowing this is going to get worse before it can get better. "I thought maybe going to Joe's with Sarah would help distract me from thinking about you, but it didn't work. I was automatically comparing everything she did or said to things you did and say." She pauses to look at Callie. The brunette is still staring at her hands, but her jaw isn't clenched and her posture seems slightly more relaxed. "I started drinking more to turn my brain off and the next thing I remember I was waking up naked in my bed next to a naked Sarah." Arizona rushes out her last sentence and Callie's eyes jump to hers. She can see the anger boiling behind those brown eyes she loves so much.

"So you did sleep with her?" Callie asks bitterly and stands up from the couch. She starts walking toward the door and Arizona rushes after her.

"No I didn't I promise," she stammers out. "Please Calliope, just let me finish explaining before you leave." Callie stops walking but doesn't turn fully around. She instead turns and walks into the kitchen. She grabs a wine glass from the cabinet and sets it down next to the bottle on the counter. She refuses to look up at Arizona and instead stares at the glass as she fills it to the brim.

"Well talk," she says angrily and brings the wine glass to her lips. Her eyes finally meet Arizona's as she takes a long draw from the glass. Arizona stares blankly at her for a moment before sighing deeply.

"I didn't know what happened, but after you saw Sarah at my place and left, Sarah told me everything that happened that night between us. We were both at Joe's and I got really drunk really quickly. I tried to leave so Sarah had Joe call us a cab. She had already had a couple shots of tequila too, so she knew she couldn't drive me. When we got outside I pushed her against the wall and started kissing her." Callie lifts her glass and takes another long swig before walking back to the living room and laying down on the couch. She flings an arm over her eyes so that Arizona can't see the tears that are welling up in them. Arizona starts pacing the living room again and knows the only way to fix this is to finish her story.

"The cab came and I pulled her into the back seat. I told the driver my address and then continued kissing her. When we got back here I kissed her and undressed us both as we made our way to my room. I pushed her down onto my bed and then I stopped and stared at her, then started balling my eyes out." She stops talking and stops pacing and looks at Callie. Callie moves her arm from her eyes and looks at Arizona with confusion pulling at her features. "Sarah asked me what was wrong and I told her that I couldn't sleep with her because I was in love with someone else. I told her that I was in love with you and that I couldn't be with her because all I wanted was to be with you." She finishes and looks hopefully at Callie. Callie sits up and puts her wine glass down on the coffee table in front of her. She stares blankly straight ahead and doesn't look at Arizona.

"So," she starts talking as if she is just realizing something as she speaks, "why was she in your bed then when I came to your door a few hours later?" She looks at Arizona and the blonde can tell the brunette still doesn't fully believe her.

"After I told her I was in love with you, I crawled into my bed and went to sleep. Sarah was tipsy too and just decided since my bed was right there she would go to sleep to and go home after she sobered up." Arizona winces at her words. She knows this could be taken as a flimsy excuse, but it's the truth and it's all she's got. Callie looks at her with utter disbelief in her eyes.

"She just went to sleep naked in your bed because she was too tired to call a cab and go home?" she asks with clear disgust in her voice. Arizona starts chuckling, trying to diffuse the tension between her and the brunette.

"Yeah I thought it was a little weird too, but she told me she gets lazy when she's tipsy," Arizona says and picks up her almost forgotten wine glass to take a much needed gulp of its contents. Callie is still staring at her dumbfounded. Suddenly the brunette's features tighten and her cheeks flare red. Arizona puts her glass down again and goes to sit near Callie on the couch. "Please believe me, Callie," she says nearly whimpering to the other woman. Callie stands up as soon as Arizona sits down and stands towering over the seated blonde.

"I don't know what to believe, Arizona," Callie says quietly. "I am still so drawn to you and I want to trust you, I really do, but I don't know if I can." Callie starts to ramble and walk away from the blonde. Without realizing what she is doing her thoughts are leaving her mouth before she can stop them. "I have never been more attracted to another person in my life. All I want to do is kiss you all the time, but I'm so mad at you," she finishes and then realizes what she has said. Arizona is standing right behind her now and Callie slowly turns to face her. Arizona immediately leans in and kisses her, her hands reaching out to pull Callie closer. Callie is surprised, but pulls back when she realizes what is happening. She stares at Arizona and Arizona opens her eyes slowly. Callie stares at the blue eyes looking back at her. A desire she has no control over unexpectedly rises from deep within her. She launches herself at the blonde forcefully pushing her into the closest wall. Arizona's back hits hard into the wall as Callie's body slams into hers.

Callie crashes their lips together with such force she is sure they will both be swollen later. She bites Arizona's bottom lip hungrily and pulls back from the blonde one last time to look her up and down. Arizona looks surprised at Callie's aggressive moves but also seems pleased with where this is going. The blonde smiles and Callie reaches up grabbing a fistful of Arizona's hair. She pulls her hair hard and forces Arizona's head back opening her neck up to be bitten. Callie bites the soft flesh violently and continues kissing and nipping at the skin up to Arizona's ear. She bites Arizona's earlobe then whispers to the blonde.

"I am going to fuck you now," she husks and tightens her grip on Arizona's hair even further.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

Callie bites Arizona's neck again then trails kisses along her jawline back to her mouth. She releases her hair from the death grip she had on it and grabs her wrists instead. She takes Arizona's wrists and pins them against the wall above the blonde's head. She continues kissing the blonde desperately. Arizona smiles despite being afraid that Callie might actually hurt her at some point tonight.

Callie kisses Arizona for what feels like hours, pushing her tongue into Arizona's mouth and grinding her hips hard into the other women's. Callie steps back for just a moment to grab Arizona's blue button-down blouse and tears it open. Buttons fly in every direction, skittering across the floor. Callie takes a minute to admire Arizona's milky white skin and her lacy black bra before pushing her body against Arizona's once more. She captures the blonde's lips once again while pushing the blouse down off her porcelain shoulders.

Arizona isn't sure what to feel about what is happening. She loves Callie and wants nothing more than to keep doing what they are doing, but she knows Callie is still angry and confused. She doesn't know what to do, but as soon as Callie literally rips her shirt right off her, she knows she isn't going to stop the brunette from having her way with her.

Callie reaches behind Arizona and grabs her ass powerfully. She pulls the blonde with her and spins them into the living room before pushing Arizona forcefully down onto the couch. She is standing over an aroused, and still shocked, Arizona. Callie stares at her for a second before kneeling in front of the blonde and grabs the top of Arizona's jeans. She pops the button and slides the zipper down in seconds and pulls the pants hastily from Arizona's body causing the blonde to slide off the couch slightly. Callie throws the jeans behind her before bringing her attention back to the beauty in front of her. Her eyes hungrily rake up and down Arizona's body. She bites her lip and Arizona's breath catches in her throat. Angry Callie is sexy as hell, Arizona thinks to herself. Then everything freezes for a moment and Arizona is worried that Callie is changing her mind.

Callie stands up and turns toward Arizona's bedroom. As she walks to the door she takes off her own shirt and unbuttons the top of her pants. Arizona is sitting up now on the couch watching the show in front of her. She can't stop her eyes from feasting on the image in front of her; they travel all over Callie's flawless skin taking in every curve and bend. As they drift back to Callie's face they are met with beautiful brown orbs staring back at them. Callie pushes her pants down and steps out of them before walking further into Arizona's bedroom, her eyes never leaving the blonde's.

"Get in here," Callie says to Arizona. She isn't asking, she's demanding, and Arizona is eating it up. She knows she should be nervous that Callie is still so angry with her, but she can't seem to get her brain to care right now. She quickly gets up from the couch and makes her way into the bedroom. As soon as she is within reach of the brunette Callie grabs her and pulls her into a white hot kiss that could melt the sun itself. Their tongues are pushing and pulling against one another and one of Callie's hands has made its way back into Arizona's hair and the other… where is the other? Arizona has to actually take a second to focus on something other than her lips to realize Callie's other hand is scratching a scorching path down her back. She pulls back from the kiss for just a moment to let a breathy moan escape her mouth. As soon as their lips are no longer touching, Callie releases the blonde's body and pushes her back onto the bed.

Arizona takes a deep breath and props herself up on her elbows looking excitedly at the gorgeous woman in front of her. Callie crawls onto the bed straddling Arizona and forces her to lie back on the bed in the process. She leans down and kisses the blonde deeply. Her anger is still bubbling inside her, but she can't help but feel that inevitable pull to the woman beneath her. The kiss makes her forget her rage; it makes her feel nothing and everything all at once. Kissing Arizona sets her nerve endings on fire and pushes her brain into an intoxicating fog. Arizona breaks the kiss to look at Callie for a moment and Callie can't help but smile slightly despite herself. Arizona smiles widely back at her flashing her adorable dimples in the process.

Arizona starts kissing Callie's neck and reaches to remove the brunette's bra while she does. As soon as the clasp comes loose, Callie is snapped from her haze and takes control again. She pushes Arizona flat against the bed.

"Roll over," she demands and Arizona complies in a heartbeat. She rolls underneath Callie's legs so she is lying on her stomach beneath the brunette. Callie unclasps Arizona's bra and slides the garment off the woman below her. She throws the bra before leaning down to kiss the flawless skin that's calling her name. She kisses and bites Arizona's back leaving throbbing red marks in her wake. She slowly stands up as she gets to Arizona's butt. She reaches out and slides Arizona's panties off before dropping them unceremoniously to the floor and smacking Arizona's bare ass, hard.

Arizona half yelps half moans at the move and can't help but sneak a glance at Callie. Callie's eyes meet hers and Arizona bites her lip and raises her eyebrows egging the brunette on. Callie climbs onto the bed next to Arizona instead of straddling her. She grabs Arizona's hips and rolls her onto her back once more. Callie moves as close to Arizona as she can, the sides of their bodies flush against one another and Callie leans over the blonde studying her features. The brunette's hand starts at Arizona's shoulder and softly traces a path down her side until she reaches her destination and quickly pushes two fingers deep inside Arizona.

"Fuck," Arizona hisses while inhaling a sharp breath. Her eyes flutter closed for a moment as pleasure washes over her. She forces her eyes back open and looks into deep brown ones that are staring back at her. Their eyes stay locked for a moment before Callie's drop to Arizona's lips. Arizona knows what Callie wants and slams their lips together. Callie works up a quick pace with her fingers and Arizona is surprised by how quickly she feels her orgasm building. She clutches desperately to Callie, her nails digging into the Latina's back. Her hips buck into Callie's hand as she comes closer and closer to climax. Callie is kissing and biting her neck when she feels Arizona's back arch and hears a strangled scream escape the blonde's lips. Arizona's body spasms lightly as she rides out the waves of climax.

They lay there silently for a while. The only sound filling the air is Arizona's ragged breathing. Callie rolls onto her back and Arizona takes the opportunity to roll on top of her. A wicked grin spreads across her face as she grabs Callie's wrists and pins them above the brunette's head.

"My turn," she whispers excitedly and leans down to kiss Callie. Their kisses are urgent as if Arizona is worried Callie will change her mind and try to leave. Arizona kisses down Callie's neck, biting gently at her collarbone. Her hands slowly slide from Callie's wrists releasing them from her hold as she moves down Callie's body. She briefly kisses and licks Callie's nipples, giving them both the attention they need before continuing downward. She kisses her way down to Callie's dripping core. She takes a moment to enjoy the view in front of her before a desperate needy moan escapes the woman in front of her. The sound is enough to spur her forward.

She licks the entire length of Callie's center before focusing her attention on the brunette's clit. She flicks her tongue quickly over the swollen bud and Callie moans loudly. A strong hand makes its way into Arizona's hair pulling her impossibly closer to Callie's body. She continues her assault on Callie's clit while two fingers slide effortlessly into the brunette. Callie moans deeply and her breath hitches as Arizona's fingers curl and hit her in the perfect spot. Arizona pumps her fingers in rhythm with the flicks of her tongue and feels Callie's hand grasp a handful of her hair tightly.

Callie feels her orgasm coming fast and can't help but moan louder and louder with every breath she takes. Her walls start to tighten around Arizona's fingers and the blonde knows Callie is close to finishing. She continues her methodical pace and feels Callie's body suddenly arch then still as a loud moan fills the air. She slows her pace gently to ride out the last waves of ecstasy claiming Callie's body.

Callie's hand on Arizona's hair loosens as she comes down from her high. They are both panting and covered in a sheen of sweat as Arizona climbs back up Callie's body and kisses her softly. She places a final kiss to Callie's luscious lips before rolling to lie on her back next to the brunette.

They lie there in silence for several moments, both trying to catch their breath. Arizona starts to wonder what this means for them. She wants to know what Callie is thinking. She lazily drops her head to the side to look at the brunette and as soon as she does Callie gets up. Arizona's brow furrows while she sits up against the headboard to watch Callie. The brunette is walking around the room picking up her clothes and putting them back on. She isn't making eye contact with Arizona and the blonde's heart starts to sink as she realizes Callie still doesn't believe her.

"Where are you going?" Arizona asks, her voice breaking slightly when she speaks. Callie finally looks up after bending to pick up her shirt. She looks into sad blue eyes and has to swallow hard before she answers.

"This doesn't change anything, Arizona," she says softly and pulls her shirt over her head. "I still don't feel like I can trust you fully, and if I feel like that I don't think I can do this." She walks to her jeans and pulls them on. "I should go," she says in nearly a whisper. Arizona rushes out of her bed and grabs a t-shirt from her dresser as Callie turns and walks toward the door.

"Wait, Calliope, please," Arizona pleads as she throws the shirt over her head and chases after the brunette. She grabs Callie's arm and turns the brunette to face her. There are tears rolling down Callie's cheeks. Arizona is tempted to reach out and swipe them away, but thinks better of it.

"Do you think this is easy for me, Arizona?" she asks in a defeated tone. "I love you." Arizona's eyes jump from the floor to meet Callie's. "I really do," she pauses and Arizona reaches out to take her hand. Callie's eyes drop to study their interlocked fingers. "But if I honestly don't feel like I can trust you then I need to look out for myself. I need to protect my heart." She lets go of Arizona's hand and leaves without another word.

 **AN: Okay so I have been reading your comments and I know this chapter may have disappointed a few of you, but don't fret, this love story isn't finished yet.**


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Sorry this took a little longer. I was deciding whether or not to combine it with Chapter 30 or not and decided not to. So enjoy! Chapter 30 coming soon.**

Chapter 29:

Arizona immediately finds Mark the next morning at work. She didn't get much sleep last night. She was crying until late and then once the tears dried up she just sat there thinking about what she could possibly do to get Callie to trust her again. She told Callie the complete honest truth and Callie still didn't trust her. She didn't even really know where to go from here, so she turned to the only person she could talk to about this.

She walks into the hospital that morning and goes in search of Mark. She finds him walking down a hall with Lexie. They walk into an on-call room together and Arizona rolls her eyes. Really? This early in the morning? She thinks to herself before walking up to the on-call room door and knocking loudly.

Mark opens the door just enough to look at who is on the other side and as he makes eye contact with Arizona he smiles. She pushes by him into the room and both he and Lexie look shocked at her audacity. Lexie is sitting on the bottom bunk and Mark is still standing with the door knob in his hand looking completely dumbfounded. Arizona is in a horrible mood and needs to talk to Mark and doesn't care that she is cock-blocking him right now.

"I need to talk to you," she says sternly. Mark drops his eyes to the floor and closes the door giving himself an extra second to think of what to say to get out of this right now. He looks at Lexie. She is practically begging him to make Arizona leave and save this conversation for later.

"Arizona, do we really need to do this right now?" he asks before pulling his eyes back to the blonde. He is met with a face that simply says 'don't fuck with me today,' so he backtracks quickly. "Okay we can do this right now." He sits down on the bottom bunk next to Lexie and kisses her cheek softly. "Sorry, Lex," he says quietly. She looks slightly perturbed but also understands that Arizona is really going through a hard time right now. Mark has been keeping Lexie in the loop on the entire situation and she knows Arizona needs a friend right now. She starts to stand up to leave.

"You can stay if you want, Lexie," Arizona says in a gentle tone. Lexie is surprised, but quickly sits back down. She loves getting to hear the drama firsthand. "The more opinions I get on what to do the better," Arizona admits, "I'm at a total loss here." Mark remembers that Callie was going to go to Arizona's apartment the night before to talk.

"Did Callie end up going to your place last night?" he asks genuinely curious because he hasn't heard from Callie since yesterday. Arizona's face falls and sadness takes over her features. She stares at the floor and Mark thinks he knows what happened. "She didn't show up?"

"No she did," Arizona says quickly and quietly. "She showed up pissed as hell and told me to explain myself, so I did." She pauses to look up at Mark and Lexie. They are both staring at her waiting patiently to be filled in on the events of the evening. "I told her everything that happened with Sarah, including the part where I didn't sleep with her. I explained that I did take Sarah home and I did kiss her, but that I stopped before sleeping with her because I only wanted Callie. I even told her that I told Sarah I couldn't sleep with her because I am in love with Callie." She pauses and can't help but start pacing. Lexie is waiting patiently for her to continue speaking, but Mark feels the urge to egg her on.

"Okay so you told her the truth about what happened. What did she say?" he asks and puts his arms out in a shrug and beckons her to continue with his hands. Arizona takes a deep breath and continues pacing in front of the couple.

"After I finished telling her everything, she was still mad. I think despite me telling her the complete truth, she still doesn't really believe me," she says in a defeated tone. Mark is about to say something, but the blonde starts speaking again cutting off his train of thought. "Then Callie started babbling about how she has never been attracted to another person the way she is attracted to me." She pauses again and the rest of her words come out of her mouth slowly like she is in deep thought. She is picturing the events in her mind as she continues explaining what happened between her and Callie. "I kissed her, and then she fucked me," she says and is staring blankly past Lexie and Mark. They are both shocked at her words and have a million questions to ask her, but she doesn't even notice their reactions and continues talking in a monotone voice. "It was hot, and angry, and passionate as hell, but I could tell Callie was still mad at me almost the whole time we were doing it." Her features, which were neutral throughout most of her story, become suddenly depressed and enraged all at once. "And then she left." Mark and Lexie look confused. They share a baffled look before looking back at Arizona. Lexie is the first to speak.

"She left?" she asks and Arizona nods absentmindedly. "Did she say anything before she left?" Arizona finally focuses in on Lexie again.

"Yeah she said that it didn't change anything. She said she loved me, but that she can't trust me, and then she walked out the door." They all remain silent for a few harsh moments. Mark and Lexie both feel the weight of Arizona's words and are trying to figure out how to comfort and help the blonde. Arizona has a sudden realization and rage boils inside her. "She was just using me," she whispers angrily and stares down at the floor. Heat spreads across her cheeks and chest as fury fills her. "She was never planning on forgiving me," she says bitterly. "She just wanted to use me for sex to hurt me." She looks up to Mark and Lexie then. They both look shocked at her revelation.

"Come on, Robbins," Mark starts feeling defensive of his best friend. "Callie wouldn't do that."

"I don't know, Mark," Lexie jumps in; "it sounds like that's exactly what Callie did." Mark's jaw drops and his eyes jump back and forth from Arizona to his girlfriend. They both look convinced that Callie is doing this on purpose.

"Callie would never do that to anyone, especially you, Arizona. She loves you and she would never intentionally hurt you like that." Arizona contemplates his words and calms down a fraction. Mark is probably right, Callie wouldn't do that to her.

"You're probably right, Mark," she admits softly. "But she is still being a hypocrite." Both Lexie and Mark look like they aren't following her logic so she continues. "She is the one who was married when this whole thing started and she acts like I'm the one that can't be trusted. I should be the one who is worried about trusting her, not the other way around." Both Lexie and Mark nod slightly. They are all in agreement on this front.

"Yeah I have to agree with you there," Mark says shaking his head. "Callie has no reason not to trust you."

"You're right Arizona," Lexie adds. "Are you gonna tell her that?"

"No." Arizona answers sternly. She is still so angry with Callie and doesn't know if she can continue taking these emotional punches left and right. Both Mark and Lexie look shocked again. They expected Arizona to storm right up to Callie and tell her exactly what she thought, but the blonde has other plans. "I need a break. I am going step back for a while and if Callie comes to her senses she can find me. I'm too upset right now to talk calmly to her and confronting her now will cause more problems than it solves." She looks at both of them and forces the best smile she can. "Thank you for your help guys," she says softly before leaving the on-call room.

Lexie looks at Mark expectantly and he gives her a blank stare in return.

"What?" he asks totally confused.

"You need to talk some sense into Callie before she ruins this for both of them." He nods his head and she keeps talking. "You and I both know they are perfect for each other and Callie just needs someone to give her a reality check. She is just being stubborn. They both love each other so much, and just need you to help them along." She smiles and leans in and kisses him chastely. She gets up and heads for the door.

"Wait, Lex," Mark says motioning to the empty on-call room around them. "What about…" he nods his head conspiratorially and winks. She laughs and his expression falls.

"Yeah that is so not happening now," she says while still laughing. She leaves Mark alone in the on-call room. He huffs, frustrated.

"Dammit," he mumbles quietly before going in search of Callie.


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: This definitely took longer than expected. I made a big move from North Carolina to Oregon and drove across the entire country. I was feeling less than inspired for a while there, but here we are. I know it is a little on the short side, but it's all I wanted to cover in this chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 30:

Mark finds Callie standing outside the daycare watching Sam as he plays with some of the other kids. Despite his anger, he approaches Callie quietly and stands next to her for a moment watching Sam with her. He knows that she only comes to watch Sam when things are getting just a little too difficult to deal with in the real world. He is still angry though, and knows he needs to talk to her about this whole situation sooner rather than later. He waits a moment then steps in front of her blocking her view of Sam. The smile on her face fades as she notices the anger on Mark's face.

"I need to talk to you," he says sternly. Callie's face falls when she realizes how stern Mark's voice is. Since when is Mark mad at her? She nods and he leads her into an empty conference room nearby. She closes the door behind her and looks at Mark who is holding her gaze intently with his hands on his hips.

"Since when are you mad at me?" she asks sounding defeated.

"Why the hell did you sleep with Arizona if you knew you didn't want to be with her?" he asks. His voice is strong and authoritative. Callie hasn't seen him this angry in a while and wonders when he even had the chance to talk to Arizona. Arizona must have told him the whole story about last night sometime this morning. She turns away from his prying eye contact before she has the guts to answer him.

"I do want to be with her, Mark," she begins quietly, "but I can't get past this feeling that I shouldn't trust her. She went home with someone else right after ending things with me. How am I supposed to just get over that?" She turns back to face Mark and throws her hands up shrugging. She is totally lost and would actually like to hear what Mark has to say about the situation. Mark practically yells his next question.

"Didn't Arizona tell you that she didn't do anything with Sarah?" He is clearly over the back and forth of these two women and wants them to just get over themselves and be together already. Callie is yelling back now, her anger rising with each passing moment.

"Yes, but do you really think I can trust her?"

"Yes, Callie, I think you can. I trust her." His statement is clear, but he feels the need to explain himself further. "When she told me that night that she didn't do…" Callie cuts him off abruptly.

"Wait she told you that night? You saw her that night?" she asks angrily realizing that Mark has been on Arizona's side for a while now and wonders when she lost her best friend of all people.

"Yeah she came to my place, after you'd left, looking for you," explaining what happened on the night Arizona took Sarah home. "She told me that she didn't sleep with Sarah and I told her to give you the night to think and to talk to you the next day once you had a chance to cool down." He pauses deciding if he should tell her about the conversation he just had with Arizona this morning. He studies Callie's face. She looks angry but also a little crushed by everything. He decides to tell her about Arizona being mad at her. "I talked to Arizona this morning," he lets that sink in before continuing. Callie's eyes jump to his after his admission; she is curious what Arizona had to say about her. He notices that he has her full attention and continues. "She thinks you used her for sex last night and that you had no intention of forgiving her." Callie's face flushes, but she doesn't say anything to defend herself for too long. The longer Callie doesn't say anything, the more Mark thinks Arizona might be right. "Callie…" he says through his teeth, anger is gripping his voice, "…you didn't sleep with Arizona last night just to hurt her, did you?"

"Of course I didn't sleep with her just to hurt her," Callie explains sounding extremely exacerbated by Mark's accusations. "I love her, Mark. I could never do that to her." She pulls a chair out from the conference table in front of her and plops down into it. Sadness is oozing from every pore in her body and she feels so devastated. Mark perks up at Callie's words. He knew that Callie loved Arizona, but it calm his fears to hear her say it again.

"Then what were you thinking last night, Cal?" he is honestly curious.

"I had sex with Arizona because even though I was angry with her in that moment, I do believe that she didn't sleep with Sarah and I couldn't fight this overpowering attraction I feel toward her any longer." She starts to explain herself and Mark pulls out a chair to sit next to her as she does. Callie isn't really looking at Mark though; she is staring past him at the wall just trying to grasp what exactly she is feeling and what she was feeling last night.

"I have never been attracted to another person like I am to Arizona. I just couldn't stop myself anymore and I didn't plan on leaving right afterward. The more I thought about the entire situation, the more I realized that I don't even think Arizona's feelings for me are genuine." Mark scoffs and she pauses to send a death glare in his direction. "I'm serious Mark. I can't trust her. If she really loved me, she never would have gone out with Sarah that night let alone go home with her. I realized all this and I knew I couldn't stay at Arizona's any longer. I couldn't spend the night in the bed that Sarah had been in. It just felt wrong. So, I left." Callie quickly finishes speaking and both of them sit in silence for a few moments contemplating what Callie has said. Mark can't believe that Callie thinks Arizona's feelings aren't genuine.

"I can't believe you, Callie," he says with disapproval lacing his words. He stands and walks over to where she is sitting. She turns her chair to face him straight on as he continues. "Arizona's feelings for you are completely undeniable. She loves you more than anything. She waited over two months for you to realize that your feelings for her were real and didn't pressure you in any way. She was willing to do anything to get you to forgive her. She was devastated when she had to end things with you and she was devastated again when you left last night. Now she is just pissed though, because you are being a hypocrite." Callie makes a noise of disbelief and is about to launch into a ramble about why she isn't a hypocrite, but Mark continues forcing her to swallow her arguments. "I trust Arizona and I know that she loves you with everything she has. You are the one who was married when this whole thing started, so maybe you should consider that you might not be that trustworthy either. After all, we are the only cheaters in this situation," he winks trying to lighten the mood somewhat. Callie is still his best friend and he wants her to make things right, but he doesn't want to lose her. "Arizona looks pretty innocent compared to our past indiscretions."

Callie is taking in everything Mark is saying and mulling it over. He is right. Callie is the one who was married when she started falling hard for Arizona. She doesn't deserve Arizona's trust at all, yet she has had it from day one. She knows she needs to fix this.

"Callie," Mark says softly to pull her attention back to him. She looks up and studies his expression for a moment. He still looks solemn, but much less angry now. "You need to fix this. Arizona is angry and the longer you let her be angry, the worse this will get." He lets his words sink in for a moment. He turns and walks toward the door, but turns back to face her before leaving. "I trust Arizona and deep down, I know you trust her too. Don't let her get away, Cal." He drops his eyes to the floor and turns to leave silently. He knows Callie will make the right choice.

Mark leaves Callie alone with her thoughts. She stares at the door where he last stood. She is deep in thought. Does she trust Arizona? Deep down, does she know that Arizona loves her, truly loves her? And in that moment Callie knows exactly how she feels and knows exactly what she needs to do. She nods her head confirming her inner thoughts and stands up. She leaves the conference room with -a new resolve and a plan in mind.


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: This is a rather somber chapter, but I believe it is necessary. I think I have another chapter and an epilogue left for this story so stay tuned. Enjoy my friends :)**

Chapter 31:

Callie spent the rest of her day working with her patients and doing surgeries, but she kept an eye out for Arizona the entire time. She knew she needed to talk to Arizona as soon as possible, but she also couldn't just drop everything and go find the blonde. She still had a job after all, and there were still people who needed surgeries and she couldn't change her whole schedule because she was an idiot who needed to figure her life out.

She finishes up her last surgery of the day and heads to pick up Sam from daycare. She hasn't seen Arizona all day. She pulls out her phone and is deciding if she wants to text the blonde as she rounds the corner toward the hospital's daycare. She looks up briefly to avoid running into anyone and drops her eyes back to her phone. What? Was that Owen? She looks back up and sure enough Owen is leaning against the wall watching Sam through the daycare windows. Callie could have sworn she was supposed to pick up Sam today. She walks toward Owen and can feel her stomach clenching. They haven't spoken much since she told him about Arizona and she doesn't want to have another screaming match right now. She is far too drained.

She walks up to Owen and stands in front of him but to the side not blocking his view of Sam. Owen looks at her and surprisingly his cheeks don't flush with anger. He seems calm to Callie, but tired and sad also. He stands up from his lean and speaks softly to her.

"Hey Cal," his words are soft and his voice sounds ragged. He has dark circles under his eyes and Callie can tell he hasn't been sleeping well. She doesn't know what to say to him, so instead she keeps quiet and lets him continue. "I think we should talk," he says while looking back to Sam.

Callie follows his gaze and looks at Sam too. He is playing with some of the other kids in daycare. He doesn't even know that his parents are watching him. He is smiling brightly and his happiness makes Callie smile too. She nods her head gently as she looks back at Owen. They do need to talk, but she didn't expect to have to do it today. Owen walks away and leads them into the same conference room that Mark and her spoke in earlier. She shakes her head at the coincidence. Oh the things this room has heard. Owen walks to the large table and pulls out two chairs. He sits in one and gestures for Callie to sit in the other. She complies and puts her purse down on the table next to her. They are quiet for a long time before Owen finally speaks up.

"I need to apologize to you," he says with his head in his hands. He is staring at the floor, but slowly looks up to Callie. She is shocked. Why is he apologizing? She is the one who cheated. Her confusion shows on her face so Owen continues. "I went a little too crazy when you told me about you and Arizona." He looks like he has more to say, but Callie steps in.

"I understand why you did. I mean you had just found out that your wife cheated on you with another woman. That can't be easy to hear." Owen chuckles slightly and it doesn't seem forced or angry really, just sad.

"It was definitely not easy to hear, but I shouldn't have flipped the table or destroyed our pictures. I was letting my anger get the best of me and I should never have let that happen." He shakes his head to solidify his point and Callie nods slowly in agreement.

"It's okay, Owen," Callie starts softly and reaches out to touch Owen's arm. She squeezes it lightly and he looks back to the floor. Tears are filling his eyes before he can stop them. "I should never have let things get so messed up. As soon as I realized I was attracted to Arizona I should have told you and ended our marriage before I let things get too far with her. I'm truly sorry that I didn't handle this better." Owen looks back up at her and some of the tension that was between them fades. They are being honest with one another and each of them feels a weight lift because of it.

"Well I need to take some of the responsibility for this," he admits and leans back a little in his chair. The tears are still in his eyes, but they aren't threating to fall anymore. Callie is yet again surprised by Owen's words. She leans back a little too and drops her hand from his arm in the process. "If I hadn't left to go halfway across the world, maybe our marriage wouldn't have fallen apart." Callie thinks for a moment and realizes something that she isn't sure she should share, but decides she needs to be completely honest with Owen if she wants to clear her conscience.

"Honestly Owen, even if you stayed it probably wouldn't have made a difference. I still would have fallen for Arizona no matter what." Owen's jaw clenches at her words and a slight pink colors his cheeks. He isn't happy to hear this, but Callie pushes on. "It was inevitable. Your absence may have made it easier, but it would have happened no matter what. I couldn't help the attraction I felt to her." Callie has a sudden realization as her words leave her mouth. Arizona falling for her was probably just as inevitable. Neither of them had a choice in this and Arizona had no reason to fake her love for Callie. Arizona didn't need to pretend to be in love with her. Arizona had women she was dating already. She didn't need to trick Callie in order to have a woman; there was no point to that. Arizona's love for her is completely genuine and deep down she always knew that. Owen is angry about Callie's admission, but feels a sudden clarity about the entire situation.

"I understand, Callie," he admits quietly. Callie looks up at him with curiosity on her face.

"You do?" she asks. Owen starts nodding and drops his eyes to the floor again slightly embarrassed.

"That's exactly how I felt about you." His words are gentle and there is no anger behind them. Callie and Owen have finally been completely honest with each other and although Callie is sad that their marriage is ending, she is happy that they were both able talk about this calmly and admit their faults. Tears pool in her eyes and she stands up. She holds her arms out to hug Owen and he complies. They both cry a little as they hold onto one another.

"I'm so sorry Owen," Callie whispers to the man she once loved more than anything. He nods against her shoulder.

"Me too, Cal," he answers back. They pull back from the hug and each take a deep breath to gather themselves. Callie has a sudden thought.

"You can have the house if you want," she says. Owen seems a little confused at her train of thought. "I want to move into an apartment I think. I don't need a big house all to myself and I think an apartment suits me more." Owen nods. "I know you've been staying in a hotel so you can go ahead and move back in once I've found a place."

"Thanks, Callie. That will be nice for Sam to be back at home when he comes to see me. It's already confusing enough for him without having to go to a hotel every time he wants to see his dad." Callie nods and they both make their way out of the conference room and back toward the daycare.

"Thank you for finding me to talk, Owen. We needed to do this." Owen nods and stops following Callie.

"Goodnight," he says tenderly and walks away in the other direction.

"Night," Callie says while smiling. She is happy they were able to talk things out. Sam's life will be a lot easier if Owen and she are on somewhat good terms. She feels lighter now that things with Owen are better. She has one final thing she has to do to make everything perfect. She pulls out her phone and texts the woman she is madly in love with.


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: Okay guys this is the last real chapter of this story. There will be a substantial epilogue to cap it all off. It has been quite a journey to write this story and it is one I am so happy I decided to take. Thank you guys for sticking around throughout the whole thing. Especially if you read from the beginning and had to deal with my long absences. I am so grateful for all the follows, favorites, comments and other feedback this story has received. Much love to you all :) Enjoy.**

Chapter 32:

Arizona opens the text from Callie as she walks into her apartment. She is exhausted from a long day at the hospital. Who knew being so angry could be so tiring? Arizona was seething this morning after her talk with Mark and her bad mood persisted throughout the day. Her surgeries and patients were a temporary distraction, but every time she was alone with her thoughts she got angry again.

 _Calliope Torres 7:56  
Arizona, can we please talk? I know you're mad, but I have things I need to say to you. Please…  
-C_

She reads the text and scoffs. What could she possibly have to say to me that she hasn't already said? She tosses her phone onto the couch to get the message out of her sight. She walks into the kitchen and immediately pours herself a much needed glass of wine and starts gulping. After a few gulps she pauses to fill her glass again then starts walking aimlessly around the apartment.

She makes her way into the guest room. The room is still full of things that Sam had brought over when he would spend the night. She smiles at some of his drawings taped on the wall. Her thoughts drift to Callie and suddenly anger fills her again, but there is something breaking through her fury- curiosity. What could Callie possibly have to say to her? She slowly turns around and walks back to the couch to grab her phone. She debates whether she should text Callie back. Then her curiosity gets the best of her and she types out a quick message to Callie. She drops the phone back onto the couch and finishes her glass of wine in one motion.

"This is gonna be interesting," she mumbles to the empty air around her.

* * *

Callie is just pulling into the driveway of her house when her phone buzzes. She quickly puts the car in park before checking the text. Her heart skips a beat when she sees it's from Arizona.

 _Arizona 8:11  
My curiosity is getting the best of me. What is it Callie?_

Callie's face falls. Not what she expected, but she will take what she can get considering how mad she knows Arizona is at her. She decides to go inside before answering. She slides the phone into her back pocket as she gets out of the car. Sam has already unbuckled his car seat and is sliding out of the back of the car. He leaves the car door open and runs to the front door of the house. Callie rounds the car and closes his door before meeting Sam at the front of the house and unlocking the door for them. He takes off into the house toward his room and Callie puts down her purse and keys before pulling out her phone.

* * *

Arizona is sitting on a barstool at the counter staring blankly into her kitchen lost in thought. The sound of her phone vibrating on the couch pulls her from her trance. She trudges into the living room and grabs her phone while plopping down onto the couch. She can't help the excitement that rises in her when she sees a new text from Callie. She mentally scolds herself for feeling excited. I am still mad at her, she reminds herself.

 _Calliope Torres 8:13  
I need to tell you this in person. Can you come over tonight? Please, Arizona, this is important.  
-C_

Arizona studies the text for a while then her eyes fall to the empty glass still perched on the kitchen counter. She wasn't drunk by any means, but two glasses is too many to drive anywhere. She sends a quick reply to Callie and wonders what the brunette will do. If she really does want to talk she will say yes. This is the perfect test. Does Callie really need to talk as urgently as she is suggesting.

* * *

 _Arizona 8:14  
I would say yes, but I have had a few glasses of wine. If you really need to talk tonight how about you come over here?  
-A_

Well that text seems a little less guarded than the first one. That's a good sign. Callie checks the time again. She needs to make dinner and get Sam to bed by 9 pm. She has to go to Arizona's tonight or she might not be able to fix this. She thinks about what she can make for dinner that won't take long. She knows she has some Hamburger Helper and goes to check the fridge for beef. She breathes a sigh of relief when she sees a pound waiting there for her. She thinks about what to do with Sam while she is at Arizona's. She realizes that he has slept over at her place many times before and letting him fall asleep there would be no big deal, she decides to text Arizona and ask.

* * *

 _Calliope Torres 8:16  
I have Sam with me tonight. Is it okay if we come over and I cook some dinner and put him to bed there and then we can talk after?  
-C_

Arizona can't help the smile that forms on her face. It takes over her mouth, but only for a moment until she remembers she isn't happy. She smiles again though, despite herself. She is going to get to see Sam. She hasn't seen him in what feels like forever and she really misses him. She knows sharing a meal with Callie right now isn't exactly the best idea, but she does want to see Sam and she wants to hear what Callie has to say. She contemplates if this is a good idea for one more moment before brushing off her concerns and texting Callie back.

* * *

Callie knocks on Arizona's apartment door and she can feel Sam practically bouncing next to her. The door opens and Sam launches at Arizona. He grabs her around the legs and holds her tight.

"ZO!" He yells and looks up at her smiling. She smiles down at him and kneels down picking him up into her arms. The smile on her face is wide and punctuated with dimples on either end. Callie stares at the beautiful woman in front of her and knows she is making the right choice with her life. Now all she has to do is convince Arizona of that too.

"Hey little man," Arizona says cheerily. She hugs Sam tight and he wraps his arms around her neck. Arizona finally looks up at Callie and can't help but feel warmth spread in her chest at the tenderness she sees in Callie's eyes. Her smile softens slightly and some of the anger that has been gripping her all day melts away. Sam loosens his hold around her neck and leans back to look at Arizona.

"Mom is gonna make us dinner," he says enthusiastically as he looks over at Callie. Callie looks at him and smiles while nodding her head. Arizona looks at Sam and then back to Callie who meets her gaze. Callie gives her a look that confuses the blonde.

"I will if Arizona ever lets me inside," she says while fighting back a laugh and smiling brightly at both Sam and Arizona.

"Oh right," Arizona mumbles and steps to the side to allow Callie to pass by her into the apartment. She is still holding Sam and carries him with her as she closes the door and follows Callie into the kitchen.

Callie cooks and they have a light-hearted meal together. It's the first time the three of them have shared a meal since Owen returned and to both Arizona and Callie, it just feels right. They put Sam to bed after finishing up eating and he is practically asleep before they have a chance to kiss him goodnight. They turn the light off and shut the door and walk back into the kitchen. Callie sits down at the table and looks up at Arizona. It's time for them to have their talk and all the feelings Arizona had put on hold in front of Sam come rushing back to her at that realization. She feels anger boiling in her belly and Callie can see it flashing in her eyes. Arizona's eyes drop to the floor. She can't look at Callie right now. Callie sees Arizona pulling away and filling with anger again.

"Arizona," Callie says softly. Arizona looks back up at Callie. Her eyebrows are furrowed and her forehead creased with obvious anger. Callie is surprised by the transformation. Arizona seemed so calm and happy during dinner. She realizes that Arizona had to put on a show for Sam and that he probably lifted her mood for a brief respite. "I'm so sorry that I thought I couldn't trust you." She is going to continue, but Arizona starts speaking sternly before she has the chance.

"You are the one who was married when this all started," Arizona counters loudly and with bite to her words. "I should be the one with the trust issues here." Her wrath is still boiling inside her and she fully expects to have a knock-down-drag-out yelling match with Callie. But Callie isn't yelling back. Callie is just sitting there looking somber and nodding her head slowly to everything Arizona is saying.

"You're right, Arizona," Callie responds and Arizona is flabbergasted by her reply. Callie sees Arizona's clear shock and decides to explain herself more fully. "The only reason I even thought I couldn't trust you was because you went to Joe's with Sarah and then took her home with you that night. I was worried that your feelings for me weren't genuine when you were able to get over our breakup so easily and go home with another woman." Arizona looks like she is about to interject, but Callie isn't finished. She quickly starts speaking again to stop Arizona from interrupting. "I realized today just how wrong I was," she pauses and Arizona's face relaxes slightly when her words sink in. "You had no reason to pretend to be in love with me. You were dating women before we started this thing. You didn't need to trick me in order to have a woman." She stops to think about if she should tell Arizona about her epiphany earlier. Arizona takes advantage of her silence.

"I would never do that to you, Calliope," she says in a hushed voice. She walks toward the table and pulls a chair close to Callie and sits down. After sitting she reaches out and lightly holds Callie's hand. They look at each other and Arizona can't help but feel her anger soften. This is not what she expected when Callie said she needed to talk, it's so much better. "I could never hurt you like that deliberately. I may have unintentionally hurt you, but I would never do that to you on purpose," she explains. "I couldn't." Callie smiles and tears suddenly fill her eyes.

"I had an epiphany today that really put this whole thing in perspective," she starts softly. She looks down and intertwines her fingers with Arizona's before continuing. "My falling in love with you was completely inevitable. No matter if Owen left or not I was going to fall for you and there was nothing I could do about it. The attraction I felt to you, not just sexually, but just as a person in general was impossible to fight. As soon as I realized that about my feelings I knew that yours were probably exactly the same," Arizona nods and Callie can see tears coming to the blonde's eyes too. "This love," Callie gestures back and forth between them with their joined hands. "This love is the most genuine thing I have ever known and I should have never doubted that for a moment." Arizona smiles brightly. This is exactly what they needed, an honest conversation where they both admit their errors to one another freely. She realizes that they may finally be able to move forward now.

"I need you to know Callie, the only reason I even went to Joe's with Sarah that night is because I was too worried that you wouldn't choose me. I couldn't stand being alone with the weight of that on my shoulders." Arizona stops and they both stare at each other for a long heated moment. Quiet tears start to roll from Arizona's eyes. The next question is harder for her to say than she expected. Callie softly cups Arizona's cheek with her free hand and swipes away some of the blonde's tears with her thumb. Callie can sense that the woman in front of her has more to say, so she waits before speaking. Arizona swallows hard and forces herself to continue. "How could I possibly know that you were going to choose me?" She finally manages to ask in a broken voice. Arizona drops her eyes to the floor again. The thought of Callie not choosing her filling her with an unimaginable sadness. Callie slides her hand down to Arizona's chin and lifts her head until their eyes meet again.

"I will always choose you, Arizona," she whispers and smiles. "Now and forever I will choose you, because I love you Arizona Robbins," she pauses and a few tears meander down her own cheeks, "with everything I have." She smiles and tears continue to fall from her eyes as the last words cross her lips. As soon as she finishes, Arizona crashes their lips together. They kiss firmly and pull each other as close as possible as tears spill down both their faces. They both hold their lips firmly together to try and convey all the feelings they have for each other. Arizona pulls back first with a happy laugh that splits her face into a wide smile that Callie instantly mimics. Their foreheads are resting together as they each scan the other's face. Arizona reaches up, cups Callie's cheek and wipes away the tears that have stained the brunette's face.

"I love you too, Calliope Torres," she says happily, "more than anything."


	33. Epilogue

**AN: Ah the Epilogue. The piece de resistance. This has been an amazing experience for me and helped me to grow as a writer and as a reader. I appreciate FanFictions even more now that I know how much work goes into them. Thank you to everyone who has read this story. It means the world to me. I hope you enjoyed the lovely ride with me. I am attempting to make the jump to novels in the hopefully near future so keep an eye out for my future published works. All my love, Molly Bufton.**

Epilogue:

It has been a year since Callie and Arizona have made their relationship official. A week after they had their talk in Arizona's kitchen, Callie filed for divorce and asked Arizona to be her girlfriend. Arizona of course said yes and as soon as the divorce was finalized the couple went public with their relationship, which didn't take long considering Callie and Owen were and are still on relatively good terms with one another.

Three months after officially becoming girlfriends Callie moved in with Arizona. Callie was spending the night there virtually every day, so Arizona got up the courage to ask if Callie would like to actually move in. Arizona stumbled through her words explaining that Callie is already there all the time so she might as well move in to save them both money on rent. Callie held back a laugh as Arizona continued to ramble. Finally Arizona stopped her word vomit and couldn't bring herself to look Callie in the eyes, too afraid of the rejection she might find there. Callie let Arizona suffer for a few moments before happily exclaiming yes she would love to move in with Arizona.

Sam's custody agreement was easy to sort out. Owen and Callie both wanted equal custody of their son, so he stays with Callie and Arizona Sunday through Wednesday morning and heads to Owen's Wednesday night through Saturday. It's a perfect arrangement for everyone and if for some reason they need to switch no one minds having Sam for extra time. Arizona, Callie, and Owen love him so much and are happy that the custody was never an issue.

Callie and Arizona are happy and no one has given them any trouble or shown any disrespect to them for their relationship, well to their faces at least. There will always be the hospital gossip mill, but they don't let the opinions of others get to them. They are happy, Sam is happy, and they all love each other and that's what is important.

Mark asked Lexie to marry him about six months after Callie and Arizona became girlfriends. They have never seen him happier. He continues to be a sounding board for both Callie and Arizona when they have fights or when they just need to talk about anything. They are best friends and Mark stands up for them any time he hears a bad word against the women. He has heard less and less about them as time goes on. He isn't sure if that is because people are less and less interested in Callie and Arizona's status or if everyone just knows by now not to gossip to him because he will rip their heads off for it.

* * *

Arizona and Callie are having Mark and Lexie over for dinner and a game night tonight and Sam is with them. Arizona has some fantastic news to share with both Mark and Lexie and can't wait to tell them all about it. Callie goes to put Sam to bed after dinner and a few rounds of Uno and Arizona sees her opportunity. Mark is sipping on his beer and Lexie is helping Arizona load the dishwasher. As soon as Callie leaves the room with Sam and the three of them finish calling out their goodnights, Arizona pulls Lexie over to the table and sits down. Lexie, although very confused sits down too and both Mark and her stare at the blonde in front of them with curiosity.

"I have something I need to tell you and I couldn't do it in front of Callie," she mutters quickly and Mark gets an angry look on his face.

"What did you do, Robbins?" He questions her and she looks confused.

"Nothing, Mark, I didn't do anything," she answers him quickly and shakes her head to get herself back on track. "Tomorrow is our one year anniversary since the day she asked me to be her girlfriend and I'm going to ask her to marry me." Lexie smiles brightly and reaches out to pull Arizona into a tight embrace.

"Oh my god! Arizona that is fantastic," she gushes while basically suffocating the woman in her arms. Arizona leans back and gives Mark a look crying for help.

"Okay Lex, let her go. You're gonna kill her," he chuckles as Lexie quickly lets Arizona go. "Blondie, this is great news! I am so happy for you!" He grabs her and hugs her tightly too before quickly letting go as they hear Callie coming back down the hall. Arizona jumps up to go back to the sink. She presses her finger to her lips reminding Mark and Lexie to keep their mouths shut about this. Callie walks into the kitchen and notices the odd looks of sheer happiness on Mark and Lexie's faces.

"What's going on guys?" She asks as her eyes search the other three faces in the room.

"Nothing we are just having an awesome time that's all," Arizona explains in a rush to cover for Mark and Lexie's utter silence. Callie suspects there is more going on than that, but decides to brush off that feeling and get back to enjoying herself.

The next night Callie and Arizona get off early from work and drop Sam off at Owen's. They have plans to go to a romantic dinner in downtown Seattle. They head home and both get ready. Arizona is in the kitchen sitting at the counter in front of a mirror applying the final touches to her makeup. She hears the bedroom door open and quickly finishes applying her mascara before turning to look at her beautiful girlfriend. Her breath is instantly sucked from her lungs when she lays eyes on the brunette in front of her. Callie is wearing a skin-tight black dress. It is mid-thigh length with long sheer sleeves and a cut out in the center of her chest. It leaves just enough to the imagination, but still leaves Arizona's mouth dry with just one look.

Callie goes into the kitchen and sees Arizona sitting at the counter. Her jaw drops at the sight of this woman she loves. Arizona turns around and Callie gets to see her entire outfit. Arizona is wearing a floor-length fiery red dress with a v-cut neckline that stretches nearly to her bellybutton. It has a halter top and is backless far enough down that Callie can see her lower back dimples. Callie loves her back dimples. Paired with Arizona's curled hair and red lips, Callie can't help but stare at this heart-stopping woman.

"Wow," Callie breathes out.

"Damn," Arizona whispers simultaneously. They look into each other eyes and smile. Callie walks over and threads her arms around Arizona's waist. She locks her fingers together behind Arizona's back. Arizona instinctively wraps her arms around Callie's neck and kisses her softly.

"Mmmm," Callie hums softly at the contact. "You are stunning," she says with her eyes still closed from the kiss. Arizona scoffs and Callie's eyes pop open to see why.

"Me?" Arizona laughs. "Have you seen yourself?" Callie smiles brightly. "You are breathtaking." Callie connects their lips again. The kiss is soft and intimate, but not heated. They both just want to show the other how much they love them. They eventually part and rest their foreheads together.

"You ready to go?" Callie asks gently. Arizona nods and they make their way out of the apartment hand in hand.

Arizona drives them to the restaurant and pulls up to the valet. They get out and give the keys to a young valet that comes up to the car. Callie doesn't recognize the restaurant. Actually the building they are in front of doesn't even look much like a restaurant. It is more like a skyscraper. Callie turns to look at the blonde next to her and Arizona smirks and walks into the lobby of the building. Callie picks up her pace a little to keep up.

"Arizona, where are we?" Callie is still so confused. Arizona walks to the elevator bay and hits the up arrow. She doesn't answer Callie and when an elevator opens she walks in without a word and hits the very last button with an RA on it. Callie follows wordlessly behind her and her mind is still racing. Where the heck are we? As soon as the elevator doors close and Arizona knows no one else can hear them, she explains.

"We are at Le Château dans les étoiles," Arizona says nonchalantly. Callie's eyes bulge and her mouth goes dry at the sound of Arizona speaking French. Arizona smiles and steps close to Callie. She pins Callie against the back wall of the elevator.

"Arizona this is the most expensive restaurant in Seattle," she says with worry evident in her words. "How are we going to afford this?" Arizona's smile turns into a wicked grin and she starts tracing her fingers over Callie's collarbones.

"I know the chef and he did me a favor." Callie looks unconvinced so Arizona continues. "I performed a life-saving surgery on his son last year and he said he wanted to repay me and to call him if I needed anything, so I did." Callie smiles at Arizona's words and leans in to kiss her. She pulls back to ask the next question that comes to mind.

"What did you ask for?" As soon as the words leave her mouth the elevator doors open and soft music fills the air. Arizona grabs Callie's hand and leads her to the hostess's table. There is a young skinny blonde standing there. She looks up and a flash of recognition crosses her face.

"Dr. Robbins I presume," the blonde says. Her voice is gentle and serene. Arizona nods.

"Yes, that's me," she answers happily. The young woman subtly looks Arizona up and down before dropping her eyes to the list in front of her. Arizona is oblivious to the woman checking her out, but Callie is not. She feels jealousy bubbling in her chest, but is pulled from her thoughts when the woman speaks again.

"Chef Verone has made special arrangements per your request." She smiles and doesn't look at Callie once. Her eyes are locked onto Arizona and they occasionally wander to more than just her face. Callie even notices her bite her lip slightly when Arizona turns to look at Callie and exposes her open back to the hostess. Arizona looks at Callie and Callie tears her eyes away from the hostess to look at her girlfriend.

"I asked him to reserve the entire roof patio for us and when I asked him that he offered to make our dinner on the house." Callie's jaw drops. "I told him that wasn't necessary, but he insisted." Their eyes are locked and Callie's surprised expression slowly melts into one of pure adoration. The hostess interrupts their heated eye contact.

"If you lovely ladies would follow me, I can take you to the patio," she says while grabbing two menus and heading off into the restaurant. They both follow silently. The indoor portion of the restaurant is packed and the air is filled with happy conversation and laughter alongside the music that has been playing the whole time. They walk to the far end of the room and Callie can see the patio in front of them. The wall of the restaurant is made completely of glass and the view of the city below is gorgeous. The hostess leads them up a few stairs and through a glass door onto the patio. There are empty tables everywhere and one close to the balcony has two place settings and candles on it. The hostess leads them over to it and walks around to the far side of it so Callie and Arizona can sit down before she hands them their menus. "Enjoy your dinner ladies," the hostess says before giving Arizona one final look over. Callie grimaces at her as she walks away. Arizona is looking at the menu in her hands and doesn't notice any of the events unfolding in front of her. She sighs happily while letting her eyes trail to the view next to them.

"Wow this place is really beautiful," she says quietly and then looks back at the woman sitting across from her. "Not quite as beautiful as you, but nothing is, so I'll take it." She smiles brightly until Callie looks back at her with a confused expression on her face. "What?"

"Did you not see the hostess looking at you like you were a meal ready to be devoured?" Callie throws her hands out to her sides expressing her confusion and malcontent with the situation. Arizona's face morphs and she looks back toward the hostess stand and then swiftly back at Callie. Her face shows that she has no idea what Callie is talking about. "Seriously? She was practically drooling on you when we sat down." Arizona smiles and starts looking over her menu then.

"Of course I didn't notice her Callie, the only woman I ever notice is you," Arizona responds like it's the most obvious answer in the world. She says it with no sarcasm in her voice and simply continues looking over her menu like it's not an earth-shattering confession to Callie. Callie smiles so wide her face is almost splitting in two. She knows Arizona loves her, but it's always nice to hear that Arizona doesn't even think about or notice other women. They have never had any issues since the Sarah thing over a year ago, but being reassured that you are someone's number one is always nice. Callie is about to respond when a handsome man with short dark hair and a goatee walks up to their table.

"Dr. Robbins!" he exclaims happily in a charming French accent while putting his arms out to beckon her into a hug.

"Ronaldo," Arizona says excitedly and stands up to accept his hug. Callie stands up too. She waits for them to part and when they do Arizona introduces her. "Ronaldo, this is my girlfriend Calliope Torres. Callie this is Ronaldo Verone. He is the chef at this gorgeous restaurant and the father of one of my former patients." She completes her introductions and Ronaldo smiles happily.

"Callie!" He smiles and steps over to engulf Callie in a hug as well. "I have heard so much about you," he says and steps back. "It is a pleasure to finally meet Arizona's love." Arizona blushes at his words even though they are completely true, Callie isn't often referred to as her love and it has a surprising effect on the blonde. Callie blushes slightly too and smiles.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you too, Ronaldo," Callie responds. "Your restaurant is fabulous and I can't wait to try the food."

"Speaking of that," Ronaldo starts while reaching out to the table and grabbing their menus, "you won't be needing these because I have already planned out your entire meal for the night." Callie and Arizona smile brightly and look at him then each other. "The first course will be out shortly," he says while backing away from them toward the kitchen. "I'll leave you two alone now." He turns and walks swiftly away from the two dumbfounded women behind him.

They are served several courses throughout their dinner and smile happily at each other as easy conversation flows between them. Their hands are locked over the table as they wait for each next course to be brought out. They are waiting for their final course to be served when Arizona takes Callie's hand and leads her to the balcony beside their table. They smile as they look over the city below enjoying the view beneath them. Their hands stay interlocked on the railing as Callie starts talking.

"Arizona, this is incredible," she turns her body to face the woman next to her. She reaches her hand out to cup Arizona's cheek. "Thank you so much for setting it up for us," she says softly before stepping forward and pulling Arizona into a gentle kiss. Arizona kisses her back and smiles against the brunette's lips. They separate and are both smiling brightly at one another. Arizona's heart starts racing as she prepares to voice the speech she has been running through her head for their entire meal.

"Calliope, I have something important I want to say to you," she says quietly and looks down at their interlocked hands and smiles. "I have never felt as connected to another person the way I do to you. You make me the happiest I have ever been and I don't know what I would do without you." She drops Callie's hand briefly before reaching into her purse that is hanging on the back of her chair. She discreetly grabs out the black velvet box that she has been carrying with her for over a week and steps back in front of her waiting girlfriend. "I go to sleep next to you every night and wake up next to you every morning. Whenever anything happens at work or in general you are the first person I want to talk to about it. You opened up your life to me and allow me to be in Sam's world and I can't thank you enough for that because it has changed me for the better. You are the love of my life and I never want to be without you." She pauses and sees tears welling up in Callie's brown eyes. She takes a deep breath and tries to stop the tears that are threatening to fall from her own eyes. "Calliope, will you marry me?" she asks softly and holds the box up in between them. Callie's jaw drops and Arizona pops open the box showing off a beautiful white gold diamond ring to the brunette.

Callie is totally speechless. She is staring at the ring at a loss for words. She did not expect this at all. She thought that the restaurant and the free meal was the surprise Arizona had planned for tonight and that was already huge enough, but this. This was so amazingly incredible and Callie couldn't even calm down enough to say yes. Arizona's face started to show concern for Callie's lack of an answer and Callie's eyes finally met hers again after pulling them off the ring in Arizona's hand. Arizona nodded her head slightly as if to ask what Callie was going to say. Callie finally realized she hadn't said yes yet. She chuckled softly.

"Yes, Arizona, of course," she smiled so wide that it almost hurt her cheeks. "I will absolutely marry you." She immediately pulled Arizona into a heated kiss after answering the blonde and as they parted they both smiled and laughed lightly. The tears Arizona was trying so hard to hold back started slowly rolling down her face. She grabbed the ring out of the box and slowly slid it onto Callie's waiting finger. Callie smiled again and slow tears made their way down her cheeks as well. "I love you so much, Arizona," she whispered to the woman in front of her. Arizona smiled and put the empty box down on the table.

"I love you so much too, Calliope." They held each other close and continue to kiss until waiters came out with their dessert. They ate and enjoyed the rest of their night as a happily engaged couple.

Callie drove home from dinner that night and couldn't help but speed. As they pull into their apartment complex Callie grabs the blonde's hand tightly and practically yanks her into a heated kiss in the front seat of the car. Callie's tongue is exploring Arizona's mouth and her hands are wrapped tightly around Arizona's exposed back pulling her as close to Callie's body as she can get. Arizona reluctantly breaks the kiss. She looks at Callie with a white hot desire burning in her eyes that melts Callie right there in her seat.

"Why don't we take this upstairs so I can properly fuck you senseless," Arizona growls. Callie's jaw drops and she nods her head slowly barely able to move after the wave of desire that crashes over her. She feels herself getting wet just at the thought of Arizona taking her. Arizona sees the effect her words have on Callie and can't help but smirk. "Well, come on," she whispers conspiratorially.

They both jump out of the car and race to the building. While they are alone in the elevator they kiss like their lives depend on it. Callie's hands slip past the fabric of Arizona's dress and grip her ass firmly as Arizona pins her against the wall of the elevator. The elevator dings and they barely separate long enough to walk to the door of their apartment before their lips are fused together again. They kiss aggressively as they stumble through their apartment and into their bedroom. The door slams and neither one of them is sure who closed it but they don't seem to care. Arizona feels a fire growing inside of her and she knows there is only one thing that can tame it and that is the woman she can't seem to keep her hands off of. She smiles when she remembers that woman is now her fiancée. Callie feels Arizona smile and can't help but do the same as she pulls back from their kiss and they finally make their way into their room.

"What?" she asks quietly and Arizona can hear the smile in her voice as much as she can see it on Callie's face. Arizona's dimples pop as her smile grows wider.

"You are my fiancée," she states simply with glee evident in her voice. Callie's smile grows impossibly bigger. She nods at the blonde and backs her against the nearest wall. She pins pale arms above Arizona's head and desire flares in her eyes.

"I am," she hisses. "And I am going to fuck you into tomorrow to show you how excited I am about that." Arizona is about to say something but Callie's lips are pressed against her before she gets the chance. Callie's tongue slips into her mouth and any coherent thoughts she had fade into the background as a moan leaves her throat. Callie holds Arizona's wrist above her head while her other hand slides down her beautifully pale back leaving raised pink scratches in her path. Arizona inhales sharply breaking their kiss in the process as her head falls back and her eyes squeeze shut tightly. When Callie's nails stop tearing across her skin they both pause and as they breathe heavily their eyes meet again. Despite their growing desire, they both just stare into each other's eyes and don't move. They are frozen staring deeply into one another feeling their connection grow stronger as they slowly lean in again and kiss softly. Neither has any intention of deepening this kiss and pull back leaning their foreheads together as they do.

"I love you so much, Arizona," Callie whispers softly and Arizona can feel her breath brush across her lips as she speaks. She smiles and Callie does the same.

"I love you so much too, Calliope," Arizona whispers back before bringing their lips back together in a feather-light kiss. As they pull apart a moment later Arizona spins Callie around in front of her. "Now let's get you out of that dress." She grabs Callie's zipper and within two quick moves the dress is pooled around Callie's feet and she gasps.

* * *

Two years later, the day before the wedding, Arizona can't find Callie and is starting to panic. They were supposed to have lunch at the hospital then pick up Sam together and drive home that night after their shifts were done. Callie cancelled on her for lunch saying that she had a patient that couldn't wait. Arizona understood that, but now Arizona has already picked up Sam from daycare and has paged Callie three times to the main nurses' station with no response. She calls Callie's phone one more time and when the brunette doesn't answer again she really starts to worry. She doesn't know what to do. She looks at her phone and decides to call Mark.

"What's up, Robbins?" Mark answers after two rings.

"Mark, do you know where Callie is?" She asks frantically. Sam is noticing his mama's panic and grabs her hand gently. He stands there patiently waiting, holding her hand as she continues talking to Mark.

"What do you mean? I thought she was meeting you after your shift." She shakes her head as if he can see her before she speaks.

"Well she was supposed to, but I picked up Sam and now I have paged her three times to the main nurses' station and called her and she isn't responding." Mark can hear the distress edging into Arizona's voice as she finishes her explanation. As she finishes speaking her phone beeps in her ear. She pulls it back to look at it and sees a call coming in from Owen. "Hang on Mark, Owen is calling me, I'll call you back in a minute." She answers the call from Owen and puts the phone back up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Arizona?" Owen's voice came through the phone. He sounds calm and Arizona takes a deep breath to try and make her tone match his.

"Hi, Owen," she says as calmly as she can. Owen can tell she is trying to force her voice to be calm. He understands why she would be panicking though.

"Callie is here at mine and Cristina's house," he responds. Arizona immediately exhales a breath she didn't even know she was holding. She feels the panic that was gripping her slowly fading to the background and curiosity growing in its place. Arizona looks down at Sam, who has been quietly standing next to her holding her hand, and smiles. He smiles back knowing that something good must have just happened even if he isn't sure what it is.

"Is that my dad?" he asks Arizona and she nods.

"Mom is at his house," she explains and he nods back to her signaling his understanding. "We should go pick her up huh?" Sam nods again and turns to start walking toward the elevator, pulling his mama behind him.

"Arizona, I don't know if that's a good idea," Owen says softly and Arizona stops dead in her tracks. Sam looks up at her confused, but she doesn't look down at him.

"Why Owen?" she asks with venom clearly evident in her voice. She and Owen have become friends since she has been so involved in Sam's life and she even helped to set him up with Christina Yang a little over a year and a half ago. But, she does not appreciate being told what to do when it comes to Callie. Especially when it's Callie's ex-husband that is the one trying to tell her. Her jaw clenches and her grip on Sam's hand tightens slightly.

"She is kinda freaking out, Arizona," he whispers into the phone and Arizona feels her heart clench in her chest.

"About the wedding?" As soon as the thought crosses her mind she can't bear to think it's true. Callie loves her and wants to be her wife, there is no way she is getting cold feet now, the day before the wedding. She is met with silence for a few moments so she isn't sure if Owen is still there. "Owen?"

"Yeah, Arizona, about the wedding," he says it so quietly she can barely hear him, but she does and her heart drops into her stomach. She has no idea what to think, let alone what to say to Owen so she stays silent. Sam looks at her when he notices that she hasn't said anything in a long time. He shakes her hand and she finally snaps from her trance and looks down at him. She forces a smile so that he won't be freaked out. Owen finally speaks again when he is sure she isn't going to answer him. "I am going to try to talk her down. Why don't you come over here and I'll talk to her while you're on your way." Arizona nods and her body starts moving on auto pilot toward the parking lot.

"Okay, I'll see you soon."

Owen puts the phone down after hanging up with Arizona and turns to Callie who is sitting on the couch in her old living room. Her hair is falling out of the ponytail she had it in and her eyes are puffy and red from crying. She has a blanket thrown haphazardly across her lap and there are tissues everywhere. Owen walks up to the couch and sits at the opposite end from Callie.

"Was that Arizona?" Callie says in a monotone voice. Her eyes never leave the spot on the floor that they are burning a hole into. Owen rubs her knee soothingly as he speaks.

"Yeah it was. I called her to tell her you are here," he explains and Callie's eyes jump to his.

"Why did you do that? If I wanted her to know where I was I would have answered my phone one of the many times she called me." Her voice is raised and her eyes flash with anger as she speaks. "Did you tell her that I am upset and panicking?" She stares at Owen.

"Of course I told her, Callie. She is worried about you and I wanted her to know that you are safe, but that you need some time to calm down." She stops staring at him and drops her eyes back to the floor. "Callie," he whispers and her eyes jump back to his, but the anger that was flaring in them moments ago has been replaced with sadness and fear. "Why are you panicking?" he asks gently trying not to set Callie off. He knows he needs to try and talk her down before Arizona gets here or this could get worse than it already is.

"I don't even really know, Owen." She starts to think about everything that is freaking her out and tries to slowly form a list in her mind. Owen can tell that Callie is thinking so he waits for her to continue. "Everything is going wrong. Meredith and Lexie helped plan the wedding, but they weren't able to get a priest to officiate and then we could barely find anyone that was willing to marry two women at all. On top of that my family isn't coming. Actually, they are not only not coming, but they aren't even speaking to me right now because I am marrying a woman. I can't find the perfect pair of shoes. I don't know who I should have walk me down the aisle. Nothing is going right with this wedding and I have decided that I am not doing it." She huffs as if to punctuate her statement and looks away from Owen again. Owen takes a deep breath before responding to Callie's rant.

"Calliope Torres," he says sternly. She is taken aback by the use of her full name and immediately gives him a look of pure shock. "Do you love Arizona?" he asks his voice authoritative and tough. Callie nods sheepishly.

"Yes, very much."

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with her?" Callie nods again and a brief smile graces her lips as she does.

"Yes."

"Do you want to marry her tomorrow and finally get to be her wife?"

"Yes," Callie answers without hesitation.

"Does she make you the happiest you have ever been?"

"Yes she does."

"Then you need to snap out of this and realize that it doesn't matter what your family thinks or if you have the perfect shoes. It doesn't matter if you have a priest or if your father walks you down the aisle. All that matters is that you are marrying the love of your life tomorrow. She will be there standing at that altar waiting for you. Sam will be there. I will be there. Everyone who loves you two and cares about you two will be there. And Mark can even walk you down the aisle and that is what is important about this wedding." He finishes his speech and Callie is smiling brightly. She nods enthusiastically knowing that he is right. She stands up and starts to wipe at her face removing the mascara streaks that are staining her cheeks in the process. Owen stands too and she pulls him into a tight hug.

"Thank you, Owen. I needed that." As she is hugging him the doorbell rings and they both know that Arizona is waiting on the other side. Owen turns to the face the door breaking their hug and as he does Callie brushes past him and goes to the door. She swings it open and is met with the concerned and slightly angry face of her beautiful fiancée. She reaches out and pulls Arizona into the house and kisses her right away. The kiss is firm and strong and tells Arizona everything she needs to know without her or Callie having to say a word. She knows that whatever Callie was freaking out about has past and she is back in this 100 percent and nothing will change her mind now. They part after a moment and both smile dreamily at one another, forgetting that Owen is even in the room. Owen clears his throat and the women finally snap out of their trance and Arizona looks over at him.

"Thanks, Owen," she says softly and a quizzical look takes over Owen's face. "I don't know what you said, but you clearly talked her down so thank you." She smiles at him and he returns it and nods gently. Arizona turns her attention to the woman in front of her, letting her eyes fall briefly to their joined hands before they jump back to Callie's. "Ready to go home, love?" she asks sweetly.

"No." Arizona's face falls instantly, but Callie squeezes her hand reassuringly before explaining her reasoning. "It's bad luck for us to spend the night before the wedding together." A wide smile covers her face and Arizona matches it making Callie's breath catch in her chest. How could she have ever second guessed this wedding when she loves Arizona so much? Her breath is still stolen every time Arizona smiles like that, even after all these years. "I was thinking I would spend the night here in the guest room if that's okay with Owen?" She looks over at Owen and he nods.

"Of course, Cal." Callie looks back at Arizona.

"Thank you for coming here to get me and sorry that I made you worry." Arizona can't stop smiling.

"It's okay, babe. Just know that you can always come to me when you are panicking, no matter what it's about and I will try to help you." She steps closer to Callie and pecks her lips quickly. Callie nods. "I love you so much, Calliope."

"I love you too, Arizona." They both smile and Callie pulls Arizona into a hug. Arizona suddenly remembers that Sam is sleeping in the car and she wonders if Callie wants him to stay here tonight.

"Do you want Sam to stay here with you tonight or should I take him home?" Arizona whispers into Callie's ear.

"He can go home with you. He loves to cuddle with his mama and this is a perfect night for it." Arizona smiles at the thought. "I'll come out and say goodnight though," Callie says quietly before grabbing Arizona's hand and pulling her outside with her. She kisses Sam goodnight and he stirs and opens his eyes slightly. She tells him that she isn't coming home and why. After kissing him one more time she steps back and closes the car door. She steps close to Arizona and encircles her in her arms. Arizona wraps her arms around Callie's neck and smiles brightly.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the altar, my darling," she coos softly to the woman in her arms. Callie smiles so wide her cheeks start to hurt. She kisses Arizona soundly and smiles against the blonde's lips.

"I can't wait, my love."

The wedding goes off without a hitch, well one hitch, but that one was supposed to happen. Arizona's father walks her down the aisle first and she stands in front of Bailey, who is officiating, waiting for her bride-to-be to join her. Mark walks a stunning Callie down the aisle to her love. He gives her away and finds his seat next to a very pregnant Lexie. Bailey's speeches make everyone laugh and cry and as the brides exchange vows tears roll down both their cheeks. They place rings on each other's fingers and finally kiss at the end of a beautiful ceremony. Sam runs up and jumps into his mom's arms right after the kiss and she picks him up in between them. They both lean in again and kiss him on both cheeks at once and everyone chuckles and snaps pictures of the new family. Owen is there with Cristina, Meredith with Derek, and Mark with Lexie and Callie couldn't be happier that her people are here to support her. The reception is incredible and everyone has an amazing time dancing the night away including the newlyweds.

* * *

A year later, Callie and Arizona decide to get pregnant. They both absolutely adore Sam, but Arizona wants to have a baby that is just Callie and hers and get to see her own child grow from an infant into an amazing person. They decide that Callie will carry the baby and that they will choose a sperm donor together for the child.

Eight months later and Callie looks like she is smuggling a watermelon around with her everywhere she goes. Sam is so excited to have a sibling and he is thrilled that it is going to be a girl. He has always wanted a little sister and he knows it will be amazing. Callie could not be more excited, she has been counting down the days for over two months now as they approach their due date. Arizona on the other hand is freaking out left and right about this pregnancy and having the baby and Callie is actually pretty surprised by it. Arizona is a pediatric surgeon after all you think she wouldn't be so worried about a little pregnancy.

One week before their due date and Arizona and Callie are lying in bed. Sam is with Owen so Callie and Arizona are having a lazy night in just to spend some quality time together since they both have the night off. Callie is propped up on pillows and Arizona is sitting cross legged next to her talking to her tummy.

"Your brother is so excited to meet you," Arizona says in a completely normal voice. She told Callie that she doesn't believe in baby talking a child. She explained that talking to them in a normal voice helps them speak better at an earlier age. She rubs Callie's stomach lovingly and looks up at her wife smiling. "He keeps telling us that mom better not go into labor while he is with his dad or he will be so angry." They both chuckle remembering how serious Sam sounded when he told them that. Callie's smile widens thinking about just how excited Sam and Arizona both are for this baby. She can't wait either, but she knows there is one more thing she and Arizona have to do before they go into labor.

"Have you thought about any names?" Callie asks Arizona. Arizona shrugs as she looks up from Callie's stomach to her eyes.

"No not really," Arizona says softly. She sits up and moves to sit next to Callie. They automatically intertwine their fingers and Callie brings their locked hands to her lips. She kisses them gently then lets her head fall to the side to look at Arizona.

"I was thinking Sophia," Callie replies smiling even brighter. Arizona smiles brightly in return and nods her head enthusiastically.

"I love it! It's perfect," she exclaims excitedly. Callie nods too and tightens her grip on Arizona's hand.

"You're sure? I don't want you to just agree because I picked it." Arizona's smile never falters and she tries to look into Callie's eyes but Callie is looking sheepishly away from her.

"Calliope," Arizona whispers. "Look at me, please." Callie complies shyly looking up into blue eyes that she loves so much. "I adore the name Sophia and I think it is a perfect choice for our little girl." Callie's shy expression is replaced with a luminous smile that stretches across her entire face. Callie presses her lips firmly to Arizona's. So much love and passion is shared between them in this simple kiss. After they pull back Arizona holds Callie's gaze for another moment before looking at her swollen stomach again. "Did you hear that baby girl?" she asks excitedly while rubbing Callie's stomach happily. "You have a name now. Sophia Robbins-Torres." Arizona leans down and kisses Callie's stomach gently. "And we cannot wait to meet you, love."

In this moment they both know that their lives are only going to get better from here.


End file.
